Transformation
by I.E.D.E
Summary: #1 Story of the Transmutation Trilogy. Raphael spots a girl and fall in love. He made Donnie to help him out on changing their form into human and they all ended up going to school. But this girl is covered in sadness. Will Raph be able to her hero? RaphxOC MikeyxOC. Sequel running! Please r&r! Planning for a rewrite.
1. Prelude

Transformation Prolude

Meet the Girl

**Wuzzup? As I said during IDEA Interview, I am finally going to post the first story with Eve as a main character! This and the next TMNT fic is probably the only one with her as a main character. I can't believe Eve became supporting character in Master Squad, but life's unfair. This time it will be fair for Eve since there will be a major role for her. Just to be a reminder, Eve isn't this dark, originally. The story made her dark. The songs used in this fics will be mostly owned by Vocaloids. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that this story sets 1 month after the event of 2007 movie.**

It was very warm and cozy evening in the lair. Very peaceful. Thanks to Raph, who went out every night these days. Even after patrolling, he went out. To cool off, according to him, but no one believed him. When he comes back, he was usually in his room or space out in the living room.

He came back and sat at the couch. This went for over 2 weeks now and it was the time for his brothers to ask him. "Raph, is something wrong?" Donnie gathered up his courage and asked him. Raph glanced his way and went back to spacing out. "Raph." He said as he shook his brother's shoulder for a moment. Still spacing out, Raph smiled. Donnie and Mikey felt a chill going up on their spine.

"Raph." Donnie said again, softly. "I will do it." Mikey said as he went to the kitchen. Donnie shook his brother few more times until Mikey came back. **SPLASH!** Mikey splashed a bucket of ice water on Raph. Raph's soul came back to his body and with a blink of an eye he was strangling Mikey. "I'M GOING TO F**K*N* KILL YOU!" Raph said as Leo and Splinter came out of Splinter's room from their meditation. "Raphael! Watch your mouth!" Splinter said as the red clad turtle released the orange turtle.

"What's wrong Raph?" Donnie asked again. Raph looked around and sighed, which creep everyone out. "Umm, I uh…" Raph said. "Come on Raph! What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is it a girl problem?" Mikey asked, and he was only joking. But they all noticed the red turtle to nod slightly. "Wow! I was right!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "Who?" Donnie asked. Raph looked down and started his story.

"I was out of the lair, and remember how I got separated from you guys? I went off to another area and saw this girl. She was alone so I followed her just in case she needed any help. She didn't but I kept on following her even now. And to her school on the mornings. I really want to know her but it seems like all the troubles are avoiding her. I really want to know at least her name."

The turtles couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You followed her to school? At morning?" Leo asked, angrily. "Hey, it was actually dawn anyway. At least I know her school now." Raph grinned. Leo shook his head and went to his room. Raph then looked at his purple clad brother. Donnie stepped back slightly. Raph obviously wanted something from him. "What?" Donnie asked. "Can you make something?" Raph answered with another question. "What?" "Can you change me into a human? I want to go to her school."

**Boring prolude. Sorry for it. I said I will upload this at February but I just wanted to do this quick. IDEA Interview, please send Mikey's questions! And please review. **


	2. Chapter 1 Human

Transformation Chapter 1

Humans

Donnie was spending his life time in his lab, making the machine for his brother. He couldn't get out, because if he did, Raph was out there waiting for him. He forced Donnie to stay in his lab except for in need for toilet. After three weeks of suffering, Donnie managed to make the blueprint for the machine. "Hey, I made the blue print." Donnie said as he peeked out of his lab. Leo saw his brother's eye red. "Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asked. "Yeah, perfectly okay, fine, excellent. I'm fine… just perfectly- ooff!" Donnie said as he bumped into the wall. "You should sleep." Leo said. "Not until he explain me what this machine those." "Raph, he practically hadn't sleep for over three weeks! He needs some rest." Raph growled and then sat on the couch. "I will come back in few hours…" Donnie said bumping into every wall he encountered on his way to his room.

Donnie came back few days later as he looked fresh and young, unlike how he did few days ago. His eyes were swollen and red and he looked like he was hallucinated. But now, he looked just fine. "I thought you said you will be back in few hours?" Raph asked. "But three days is 72 hours so I thought it was a little compared to three weeks, which were 504 hours." Raph slapped his forehead but didn't complain. He will just lose to Donnie when it comes to argument. Donnie sat next to Raph and started to explain. Mikey and Leo stood next to them and listened. "So I designed it to look like a watch. If you press this red button on the side of the watch, you will be able to transform into human and back to turtle. I suppose you don't need an explanation how does it work?" They all shook their heads. "No. I don't need any." Raph said. "Dude! That is so cool! Can I have one too?" Mikey asked.

"I made 4 for each of us. And like Raph asked, I made a phony slip for us that we are going to after our home schooling." Donnie answered. "It's not 100% lie." Donnie said to Leo. Leo nodded understandingly. "So, when can we use it?" "It will take me more than 5 days to make one." "So, about 25 days in total?" Mikey asked. "You idiot, its 20 days. There are 4 of us! Since when did we have an extra brother?"* "Geez, sorry." Mikey murmured then turned to Donnie. "I'll start making it. And it won't take 20 days. Once I get hang of it I'm sure I can make it faster."

Raph wasn't like him. He is impatient, like Leo said during the argument few months ago. But he was somehow patient and everyone in the family, except for Donnie, was surprised. The only reason that Donnie didn't know about it was because Raph had blocked the lab door….

They waited for 13 days until Donnie cried out that he was finished with it. Raph burst into the room and grabbed a watch. All of them had a different designs but each of them just loved it. Raph's watch had a black rubber strap with red analog clock part with black rim. Leo's had silver strap with blue clock part. Mikey's had orange plastic strap with black clock. Donnie's was all purple digital watch. "Cool." Leo said as he put it on. "Dude, this is awesome!" Mikey said as he put it on his wrist with a huge grin. "So, who wants to try it first?" Donnie asked, putting on his own watch. "I'll do it!" Mikey said before Raph. He pressed the red button and with a flash of light, he was a boy and got his cloth somewhere. "Cool! That felt awesome! What do I look like?" Mikey asked. "An idiot." Raph said as he handed Mikey a mirror.

Inside the mirror was a curly blonde boy with baby blue eyes and ivory skin. With a bit of freckles spread on his face. "Wow." He exclaimed. His cloth was orange jacket with a letter 'M' on it and blue jeans. "I designed the cloth. I installed it to have 5 shirts, 3 pair of pants, 2 pair of shoes, and 2 jackets. And a cap for Mikey." Donnie said, proudly. "April helped me on the cloth. I contacted her with my computer." Leo now noticed Mikey wearing blue high top. "When can I get my hat?" Mikey asked.

"Press the red button twice quickly and a screen will come out, then you can choose." Donnie said. They all transformed into humans and examined themselves in the mirror. Leo had a curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. His shirt was a collar shirt with white stripes and black jeans with brown sneakers. "Nice design." Said Leo to Donnie. "Thanks." The straight brown haired boy with dark brown eyes and paled skinned boy answered. Donnie was wearing purple jacket and showed white T-shirt in it, along with blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"Yeah, not bad." They turned toward the boy in straight black hair, amber eyes, somewhere between ivory and tanned skinned. "Here you go." Donnie handed Raph the mirror. "Wow, I _am _a hottie, aren't I?" Raph asked himself. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"So, when are we going to school?" Leo asked. It had been confirmed that they are after a long lecture from Splinter few nights ago. "Next Monday. Let's go out and buy some supplies." Donnie said as he turned back into his turtle form. Mikey saw the calendar, which pointed it as Thursday. "See you. I'm going to sleep."

After Raph got to his room he sat down and thought for a moment. He really hope to meet this girl. He wanted her to be his friend and he hoped and thought about it until he fell asleep.

**Umm, did you liked it? About the cloth part, let's pretend it's possible 'cause Donnie's a genius and anything will be possible for him.**

**I wanted to ask, I am currently working on two TMNT fic and one Pokemon fic. After IDEA Interview's over, and also Transformation, I'm planning to write another TMNT, but I was wondering if you guys wants me to work on it now as well. Please review.**

***Sorry to all of the Mikey fans.**


	3. Chapter 2 Lim Eun Ha

Transformation Chapter 2

Lim Eun Ha

**Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that I said that during IDEA Interview. Please enjoy this chapter and I have forgotten to say that the pictures of the turtle's watches are on my profile on link. I picked out cool ones, so don't worry. Evelyn Justified, the MC of IDEA Interview and the head of Master Squad isn't the same character as Eve in this story. Even though they look exactly the same.**

Raph was examining himself in the mirror. Mikey just couldn't believe his older brother doing that. "How do I look?" Raph asked Mikey. "Dude…. You are creeping me out. Well, you do look okay in human form but-"He got cut off as Raph smacked Mikey's head. "Ow! That hurted **a lot!**" "Hurted is not a word Michelangelo." "If you can say it it's a word." Donnie sighed. April picked out cloths for them to wear in first day of school. In fact she bought them a few since the cloth made randomly from the watch is pretty much like an illusion that looks too real.

"Guys, what are you doing? We are gonna be late!" Leo said, in his human form. They already had talked to the principal at Friday afternoon and got their schedule and test books and locker combination and other things you need at school. "What time do we have to get there?" Raph asked. "7:30 a.m." Leo said. Raph checked his watch which pointed 7 o'clock. "We better go now." And they took off.

As they arrived they could feel students' gaze on them.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but who cares? They are cute!"

"They can be a good team for football."

"We need a basketball player, so don't think about it."

They can hear a lot of comments on them. "Dude! We are going to be famous!" Mikey whispered to his brothers who shushed him. They walked around until Raph stopped. "That's her." Raph whispered. The brothers turned and saw a girl with black hair and grey eyes. "Her? I expected a brunette." Mikey said. "Who cares, she's pretty." Donnie examined the girl. "What should I do?" Raph asked.

Donnie shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not the lover boy, Raph." They already saw Leo and Mikey talking to other students about their classroom. "Hey I got an idea." Donnie said as he casually walked toward the girl. "Excuse me." He said. She didn't look around from her locker. He spotted the ear phone and tapped her shoulder. She looked around.

**Donnie's POV**

Wow, she's prettier than I thought. She tilted her head slightly. She was wearing grayish purple T-shirt with ivory writings, and she was wearing blue pair of jeans. Her bag was brown leather cross bag, which I actually thought cool. And I saw that she was wearing a silver clock necklace as well.

After the scanning, I saw her face, and noticed something in her eyes that Raph will never noticed until hell starts to freeze over. Sadness. It filled her eyes. "Umm, do you need anything?" She asked, quietly. "Well, I'm Donnie. I'm a new student here, along with my brothers. I wanted know how I can get to the room 205." "Can I see your schedule?" She asked and I handed it to her.

"It's up stairs. You have to go to the 2nd floor by that staircase," she said pointing at the stair at the end of the hallway, "it's near there." She said. "Umm, can you help my brother over there?" I asked pointing at Raph. She nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" she glanced at me. "Eve. Evelyn Lim. I'm half blood."

We headed to Raph who was standing there. "Um, Raph, this is Eve. Eve, this is my brother Raphael. We call him Raph." Eve shook hands with Raph, who looked like he was about to explode. "What's your fist period?" Eve asked him. "Umm, Language Art." "Brown or Hart?" She asked. "Hart." "Oh, we have the same class. We can get there together." Eve said as she took off. "See ya." I said and headed to my class.

**Raph's POV**

I felt my heart running a mile as she walked right next to me. Oh my God. I couldn't believe it. I am walking to the class with her. I wished this moment would never end. Unfortunately, it did as she pushed open the door. 's class, I suppose. Well, the classroom was pretty nice. And the teacher seemed to be nice as well. It was all nice except for Eve not talking. "Hello, you must be Raphael. I'm Jennifer Hart and I'll be teaching your language art." The short woman with bright blue eyes and red hair shook my hand.

Everyone in the class was staring at me. "Well, students, we have a new student. This is Raphael Hamato, he had been home schooled his entire life so please be nice to him." She said and told me to take a seat. I looked around for Eve and saw that she was sitting alone and sat next to her. Others looked at me as if I was crazy.

The long 50 minute lecture was even more boring than I thought. I saw some girls talking so I expected Eve to talk a bit but she kept silent. She didn't open her mouth unless the teacher asked her any questions. She answered every single of it.

When the class was over Eve left without saying anything. I packed my stuff and some guys came over to me. "Are you a friend with her?" one of the guys asked. "No, not really." I answered. "Don't try to. She's a weirdo emo. I heard that her mom's a whore." I did my best to ignore it and walked out of the class. By the time I was in the hallway, she was gone.

**Donnie's POV**

I found my second period classroom with a help of a student and saw Eve was at the very back seat, next to the window. I took a seat next to her. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me. "What's with you and your brother? Why are you guys sitting next to me?" She asked. "Because we want to be your friend." I answered. She shook her head and returned spacing out at the window with her chin on her palm.

This classroom was pretty cool. It was a lab. A chemistry lab to be exact. "Do you like chemistry?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then do you like science?" I asked again. She slightly nodded. "Which one?" "Forensic science." That was unexpected. "Okay… Then you must like biology." She nodded. "What's your favorite subject?" I asked. "Can you stop it? I am not interested in making friends. So please stop it." She said. I saw her mouth moving slightly, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

We were formed into groups and Eve pretty much had no choice but to be paired up with me. We did some assignment that teacher gave, which was easy as a pie. Apparently it was same for Eve. We finished average 15 minutes assignment in 10 minutes and got A+.

"I thought you said you hate chemistry?" I asked. "It doesn't mean that I'm not good at it." She answered and went back on starting out the window. I saw her rubbing something with her finger and saw it was a ring. A silver ring with a diamond mounted in it, on her middle finger. "Who gave you that ring?" For the first time she didn't answer.

**Lunch Normal POV**

After the 5th period it was lunch time for juniors and seniors. Donnie met his brothers in front of cafeteria. "How did it go for you and her?" Mikey asked. "Not good. She didn't talk at all." Mikey raised his eye browse. "I asked her a lot of questions and she answered all of it except for the question about her family." He said. "Me too. She answered all of them except for the one about her ring." Donnie said. "I should've asked her something." Raph said. "How was the class?" Leo asked.

"Fine for me." Donnie said. His brothers rolled their eyes. "It was better than I thought! Awesome!" Mikey said. "Good." Raph said. "I was fine too. Now let's grab some lunch. I'm starving." Leo said as he entered cafeteria.

As they entered, all the girl's eyes were on them. Some of them swooned and sighed. "Dude, we are popular!" Mikey said. Leo told him to be quiet. April promised them to pack their lunch or give them money, and today she gave them 5 dollars each. Leo grabbed macaroni and cheese with a carton of milk. Donnie picked cheese burger with an orange juice, Raph bought burrito with a chocolate milk while Mikey grabbed a cheese pizza with a coke.

They looked around for a seat and saw Eve sitting. Raph headed directly toward her and rest just followed him. "Hi." Raph said. "Is this seat taken?" He asked and Eve shook her head. Raph sat next to her. Eve went back on eating her sandwich while listening to a girl with red curly hair.

"Hey, I've seen you in first period." Mikey said to the girl. "Yeah. You are Mikey, right?" She asked and Mikey nodded. "I'm Emily. Emily Luper. And this is my brother Edwin." The turtles, I mean brothers turned to look at the boy with same red hair and green eyes as Emily. And they looked a lot alike. "Are you guys twins?" Donnie asked, taking a seat next to Raph. "Yes we are." Edwin said.

Emily kept on talking to Eve about music stuffs. Eve silently listened. "I'm just wondering, but are you guys her friends?" Leo asked. "Yeah, we were her friends since 2nd grade, right Eve?" Eve nodded. "She doesn't like to talk, if you are wondering why she's only listening." Emily said. Mikey nodded understandingly.

"I thought you said you are not interested in making friends." Donnie said. Eve paused eating for a moment but went back on after few seconds. Edwin rolled his eyes and gave Donnie a warning look. The brothers shrugged and ate their foods. Leo soon made friend with Edwin and Mikey, being a chit chat toward Emily, befriended her quick. Donnie and Raph were observing Eve while eating. Donnie, was just wanted to know about her in friendly way.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to our house this afternoon?" Emily asked. "I love making new friends." She giggled. "Sure!" Mikey answered without hesitation. It was obvious that the orange turtle had fallen for the red haired girl. "We need to ask Splinter." Leo said. "Who's Splinter?" Edwin asked, curiously. "Our dad. We call him Splinter." "Weird. We always call our dad, 'dad'." He said.

"So are you guys coming over?" Emily asked. "Shouldn't you be asking your parent's permission?" Donnie asked. Emily shrugged, "Mom's coming back late and dad's out of town, so it's okay." "Then, we are totally going!" Mikey said. Leo sighed and called April with Casey's phone and told them where they are going then after getting answer from her, he said yes.

**Haha….. the pictures for their school bags are on the bottom and please, just please review! The title is Eve's real name (aka Korean name)**


	4. Chapter 3 Luper Resident

Transformation Chapter 3

**Luper Resident**

**Thank you all for reviews!**

**The song used: The Servant of Evil-Kagamine Len**

**The Requiem of the Spinning World-Kagamine Rin/Len**

Mikey couldn't wait for school to be over. He is going to Emily's house today! Well, now he know how Raph feels right now. Wait, shouldn't they have invited Eve as well? He shrugged. Who cares? All he cared about right now was to wait for Spanish to be over. The teacher was kind, at least.

Leo couldn't believe that he made a friend who is in his own age. He was truly happy and wanted this class to be over. He was sitting next to Mikey, trying his best to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

Raph and Donnie were sitting next to each other in front of Eve. They thought why Eve has to be so antisocial. Donnie didn't even need to pay attention to the class since he had taught himself Latin before, so all he did was to help Raph. Eve looked up at the brothers, wondering why she had to be involved with someone else other than the Lupers, who was the only one understood her.

When the school was over, they met the Luper Twins, Leo and Mikey on the front gate. "Hey! How was your class?" Leo asked. "Hey those were too easy." Donnie shrugged while Raph glared at him. "And you?" Leo asked Eve, who shrugged and walked toward Emily.

"So, is Eve going to?" Mikey asked. "Duh, she lives with us." Edwin said as he started to walk. The girls followed him and the brothers followed the girls. Mikey tapped Eve's shoulder and asked why she lives with the Lupers. She remained silent. "Come on. Just answer. Please?" Eve shook her head and sped up her pace and was now in front of Edwin. "Sorry, she gets annoyed easily." "What's with her anyway?" Leo asked. "She was abandoned by her mom. But that isn't the only reason why she's so dark. As long as I can remember, she was always like that." Emily replied. "What happened?" Donnie asked. "That's-" Emily saw Eve's back, which somehow looked even more lonelier.

"I don't have a right to tell you that. Wait until she completely trusts you. Then she will talk, until then," she took another glance at her best friend, "just live without knowing anything. And don't rush her." Emily pleaded. The brothers nodded but in their mind, they were thinking about the way to gain Eve's trust.

They approached to a red house. The Lupers live on the area where there are houses, not apartments. Still, the school was about 15 minute walk, which twins claimed a great exercise. "I love color red." Raph murmured as they entered the house. The inside was as beautiful as the outside was. The living room had a white walls decorated with some paintings. There also was a small piano which was now occupied by Eve. She caressed the keyboard and edge of her lips curled up, only faintly.

"You can play piano? Cool." Mikey said. "Can you play something?" Donnie asked, sitting on the sofa. "Now, be patient. Eve's about to make a long conversation with her third best friend." Emily said, as she sat next to Donnie.

Eve glanced back at her friends and her half-friends then took out a sheet of music from a folder beside the piano and placed it. She took a deep breath and started to play.

The music was soft and sad. Donnie could notice that this song wasn't made for piano. There were supposed to be lyrics in this song. "Umm Eve?" he said and the song stopped. "Yes?" "Can you sing the song as well?" Donnie asked. Eve sighed and then started to sing as well. Surprisingly, the song was in Japanese. The turtles, I mean the brothers understood most of them. The song was sad like the music was. When she finished after 5 minutes of playing and singing she finished the song and headed upstairs.

"I didn't know she could speak Japanese." Raph said. "She taught it by herself, thanks to the singer." Emily said and headed into the kitchen, followed by Mikey and Leo. Raph went upstairs to look for Eve. He searched for her room and saw the room with grey door. Others were white but that one was grey so he knocked it.

Eve opened the door and let him in. The room was decorated with black and white. The things that had another color other than those two were her bag and books. Most of them weren't black or white but the rest were all black and white. On her huge black desk was a white all in one desk top. The room was very neat and tidy.

"You like black?" he asked and she nodded. He glanced at the bookshelves, which there were at least 4 of them. "Do you mind if I take a look at your books?" She shook her head.

**Raph's POV**

I picked out one of the books. If I can share her interest, then I may will be able to gain her trust. The Forensic Casebook: The Science of Crime Scene Investigation. What kind of title is this? Is she like Donnie? Then I saw a lot of books like this. Great, I fell in love with a geek like my brother. I looked at her. She was looking at the book I was holding and stepped forward.

"Are you going to read that?" I shook my head. "Nah, I can't read that genius reads. My brain won't even understand what's its saying." She took the book away from me and opened the book. She read some part then handed it to me. She smiled a little. Her smile was so beautiful that it can actually made me forget about the 'geek' part.

I put it back on the self and picked something that looked much easier. It was a comic book written in a language that I couldn't recognize. "What language is this?" I asked, hopefully she didn't she me as an idiot. "Korean, my native language." She said.

"I thought you are half blood." I said and she stopped talking. I nervously glanced around the room until Donnie came in. "Hi, what were you guys- Whoah!" he approached Eve's book shelf and started to read a book.

"Can you stop acting like yourself?" I asked and he shook his head. "This is so great! May I borrow this Eve?" Eve raised her eye browse but nodded. "Sweet!" Donnie said as he hugged the book. Wow, my brother can be happy with only a single book…

I looked around while Eve and Donnie were having a conversation. I was jealous, but I just couldn't jump into the heated debate they were having. I saw albums with an illustrated twins on the cover. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I saw Emily.

"Why?" "One of Eve's precious treasures. She has a lot of Voacaloid songs and loves them. If you like Japanese songs she would recommend some of it." "Umm, why are you here?" I asked. "Oh, I almost forgot. Eve, tea time!" the debate ended suddenly and Eve was gone. "That was fast." Donnie said.

My brothers were sitting on the sofa drinking something. "I thought teas always tasted gross, but this tastes gross, but this is awesome!" Mikey said. "I never tasted this kind of tea before, what is it?" Leo asked. "Tea is made from woojeon. It is a type of tea made only from leaves from young saplings came out in April. Eve taught me." Emily said glancing at the beauty.

"Thanks to her, my mom finally got a job. She owns a tea house. Most of the recipes were taught by my best buddy!" Emily likes to smile and Mikey obviously fell for her. I glanced at Eve, who was blushing. "My mom used to like this tea." She murmured. I realized that I was staring down at her. I quickly looked away and drank the tea but dropped it because, first I gulped it down, second it was two hot that I felt like my mouth was burning.

Leo handed me a glass of cold water. I drank the whole cup at once. That's when I noticed that everyone was laughing except for Eve who just stared. "Raph, you really thought that you can drink a hot, boiling tea like you do with a coke?" Leo asked. This was embarrassing. Too embarrassing. Eve then started to laugh as everyone stopped.

We all turned to look at her. "Eve, what's wrong? I haven't seen you laughing like this for over 4 years." Edwin said, kneeling next to Eve, who had burrowed her face on her knees, and laughing. She then showed her face, which I thought was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"My mother told me the exact same thing when I was 7. It's just funny." She said, laughing. It made me smile as well.

**Donnie's POV**

I saw Raph smiling at her. I saw her eyes, it was laughing along with its owner, but the happiness couldn't cover the sadness it and its master had. She stood up and headed to the piano. She sat down on the chair and started to play.

This time, the music felt like a holy music the ones you can hear when you are at church. "Can you sing?" Leo asked. She shook her head. "This is a duet song. And a lot of times they sing together at the same time with different lyrics. So I can't." Eve replied sadly. The song was beautiful. Yet somehow sad.

She stood up after finishing the song, Edwin and Raph clapped. Eve's faint smiled showed. She came back to her seat and after she finished her tea, she headed back up to her room. This time, no one followed her. Well, Raph tried to but Emily stopped him.

"Let's just say that Eve doesn't miss her mom but misses the great time she had spent with her. I'm sorry for her." Emily said, cleaning up the table with Mikey. I thought about our day. It felt weird to hang out with human in our own age. Maybe Raph should take some credits because if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here, spending time with our new… Friends.

**That evening, in their turtle form **

"How was your day?" April asked. "You know, I think I will enjoy this life very much. I love it." Raph said, lying down on the couch. "Yeah me too. Now we won't get bored to death on day and we get to do something in night other than patrolling." Leo agreed with Raph. I was actually excited about the entire school life. I hope that we all get what we want from this. "So, did you get the girl?" Casey asked, teasingly. "Dude, she was a emo girl! Well she did laughed a little, but she had like this shadow all over her!" Mikey said.

"Emo?" April asked then turned to Raph. "What? I like her." He said then ran to his room. Leo shook his head and went to Master Splinter's room to report what happened today. That was part of the deal, reporting every day. And that was poor Leo's job.

**Wow, who expected an emo to be a pianist? Her secrets will be revealed as the turtles gain her trust, which is on fine progress now. Don't worry, I'll do that quick.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Photos in need are on the profile.**


	5. Chapter 4 Club

Transformation Chapter 4

Club

**Song of this this chapter: The Riddle Solver who Can't Solve Riddles (Solving Riddles)**

**Well, first few chapters, I'm gonna focus on the school. After that, I'm gonna focus on the relationships. I also got a feeling that this chapter will be longer than I think it will be….**

Well, it turned out better than Raph had thought. He had a lot of classes with Eve and he was happy. For the first week, their schedule had been settled. They will leave for school at 7, and when the school's over it was 4. They would just go straight to the Luper Resident and do their homework there and came back to the lair by 7.

The only problem was the Thursday. On that day, both Emily and Edwin had a club activity so the brothers and Eve would go and they had an awkward experience for 1 hour and half until Edwin came. He explained that both Emily and Edwin had a club that day. Other days they were separate. Like on Tuesday and Wednesday was Emily's and Monday and Friday was Edwin's. Previous Monday was a day off since the club captain was sick.

The 6th period, right after lunch, Raph asked Eve if she had a club activity and she shook her head. "Is there any brainiac club for Donnie?" Raph asked. Eve glanced at the swarm of girls sighing at Raph and left the place and headed to Donnie. Raph just stared and then next thing he knew he was surrounded by his fan girls.

"What's up?" Donnie asked when she came over. He had just escaped his fan girls and was on the top bleacher. "Bugging." She answered. The only one in the brothers she had opened her mind even a slight bit over the week was Donnie. Probably due to his intelligence and Eve approved it.

"Hey, come on. Raph just wants to befriend you." Eve looked at Raph, trying to run away from the fan girls. "Well, the fans are annoying me too." She said. "Funny. But hey, we are your friends right?" she shrugged slightly and went back on her day dreaming, which were easy to tell since her eyes went blank or more saddened when she was. This time, it was saddened.

Mikey was heading to his last class, Spanish and bumped into a guy. "Sorry." He said and walked by but the guy stopped him. "Hey, do you have any club activities?" He asked. Mikey shook his head. "Well, do you want to join basketball team? Our team needs one more player and the season is coming up soon." Mikey was surprised. He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think about it." The guy nodded. "Umm, by the way, I'm Nathan." "Mikey." "I know your name. my sister is crazy for you." Mikey just grinned and hurried to his class.

Mikey sat next to Leo as usual and told him what happened. "Cool. Are you gonna sign up?" Mikey shrugged. "Dude, I don't know. I wish I can, but I do wanna go to the Lupers after school very quick. And, I, I just don't know." Mikey covered slammed his face on the desk, which surprised Leo.

Donnie was having a same dilemma as Mikey. One of the mathletes asked him to join. Also a student from science club asked him as well. He asked both Donnie and Eve about it. Raph told him to go for it, to raise his geekiness, and Eve shrugged.

**Luper Resident Leo's POV**

Wow, my brothers are lucky to been asked by other students to join the club. I wish I could be asked. I saw Eve going for the piano and stopped her. "Hey, do I need to get asked by others to join club?" Eve changed her direction and sat down after shaking her head. "Is there any club you want to join?" I thought. "I don't know what's there or not." "Is there anything you are good at or want to do?"

"Fencing? That looked fancy on TV." "Sorry, not on our school." I thought again. "Meditation. But I doubt it." "There's yoga class, if you are curious." I shook my head. She thought with me. "What are you guys doing?" Raph asked. Busted. "Helping Leonardo finding which club he belongs to." She always say our full name, like Master Splinter. Raph raised one of his eye browses and walked into the kitchen, but I can feel that he was keeping an eye on us.

"So, then what about the class president? They are going to start the campaign a week later. "What's that?" I asked, dumbfound. "Umm, you become the leader of the student in our grade. You try to improve the school system to make school better. Well, students have to vote for you though." She said.

I felt Raph's glance on us and told her that I'll think about it. She nodded and headed back to the piano and started to play another song which removed Raph's glance toward me to her. The song, always so soft yet this time the song was different. Fast and not sad at all. Which was bit weird.

Emily entered the front door. "Hi guys! Nice BGM." She said. Eve shrugged and went back to playing the song again. "Can you sing again?" She shook her head. Mikey groaned, "I really like the songs you sing." Eve then stopped playing and brought Mikey upstairs, followed by jealous Raphael.

**Mikey's POV**

I waited on her bed, waiting for Eve to bring something that she wanted to show me. Raph was standing on the hallway, keeping an eye on me. "Here you go." Eve said, handing me a CD. "What's this?" "The collection of the songs I played. With original singer's voice." I smiled. Sweet! Master Splinter's going to approve song in Japanese.

I climbed down stairs with her, followed by Raph who was jealous. "Thanks again. Can you give me the titles in order?" she went upstairs. "Geez Raph. You are acting like as if she's your girlfriend. Seriously, I don't even like her." Raph blushed and went into the kitchen. I saw Emily going for the piano and started to play.

Raph may think Eve is the world's most beautiful girl, but I disagree. I am totally in for Emily. "You are good at piano too!" I said. "Thanks, but not as much as Eve. It's strange that I taught her how to play and she's better than me." That was unexpected. "You taught her?" "Well, every teacher just rejected her. And Eve herself didn't like getting taught by adult tutors. Eve sure kept a lot of secrets.

Eve came back down with the list of the tracks. "Hope you enjoy it/" She said shortly and went over to Donnie. Raph's eyes flared with envy as Donnie talked with Eve, uncomfortably.

**School Next Day Lunch Time Mikey's POV **

I saw Leo looking at the poster on the board. The poster was about voting for class president and if anyone's interested come to Mr. Linstin's office. "Hey, you thought about it?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm still thinking but I think I'd like to try it." He smiled. "I know you are gonna do it great! I mean," I looked around and leaned toward him and whispered, "You always led us great!" "Thanks Mikey, now let's see what April made us."

Me and my brothers sat on the table with the dwellers of Luper Resident. Raph, as usual, sat next to Eve and tried to talk to her, Leo, Edwin, and Donnie talked about Edwin's club and advice, and me, I talked to Emily.

"So what was your club again?" I asked. "I'm a cheerleader." Wow I always thought that most of them were like snobs (no offense) and some are sluts. I guess not, because I can see that Emily hardly had any breasts compare to the ones I saw at TV. "Well that explains the popularity." I said. "Thanks. Oh, and Edwin is in drama costume group." As if I care, I thought. Um, I do care about Edwin but I seriously didn't care what club he was in.

Then Nathan came over to me. "Hi, have you thought about it?" I nodded. "Cool, are you going to join?" "Sure. But, I never played it before. You sure you want me to join?" "You look like you can do it quick. Okay, tomorrow after school come to the gym and we will be waiting for you for your trial." I nodded. He left, and Emily congratulated me. I felt nervous and excited. I'm gonna make tons of human friends. Like I always wanted to.

**Leo's POV**

I was staring at the poster, still thinking whether I should sign up or not. Then a blonde girl with green eyes came. "Hi, you're Leo, right?" I looked at her, and nodded. Damn her breasts were huge. "I'm Hannah, and I was wondering if you were wondering about joining sports team." Why would she wonder? It's not like I'll ever be on the same team with her anyway.

"Umm, not quiet. I was thinking about school government, rather than sports team." Hannah frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back, "Sure. But thanks, anyway." I turned from her and walked to Eve, who was fortunately on the hallway. I did hear Hannah saying something about a cute guy like me was hanging out with a bitch.

I walked to the classroom (7th period classroom) and saw Raph, flirted by a girl. "Come on Raph. you know Ms. Chira, she's gonna be mad if we don't get fast." I said, and he gave me a look that said, 'Do you think I'm here because I want to be here?' I apologized to the girl and dragged him to the classroom. "Thanks." He muttered. "What was she saying anyway?" "Whether I want to join some kind of skateboard team. Rather suits Mikey." He said and walked in front of me.

**At the Lair evening Raph's POV**

I grunted as I sat on the couch. "Thought school was going to be fun." I said. "Hey, it is fun! I never thought that I would be able to hang out with human!" Mikey said and Donnie nodded in agreement. "Thanks to you, we are having a great time." Even Leo said something. I sighed. I was glad they thought in a positive way. I was worried that they were having a hard time. I only grunted. My brothers were smiling. "I never thought I will be able to hang out with human teenagers and play sports with them." Donnie nodded in agreement. And I agreed as well. Perhaps we will be able to deceive the whole world and make ourselves the citizen of the city as well. And have a perfectly normal life. And then I would be lying to my friends, who trusts me.

I walked out of the lair in turtle form and went to the roof top. I was sad. And happy at the time. The cold breeze passed against my skin and the moon was high up in the sky. I was near the Luper Resident and had a sudden urge to jump in front of them. Would they understand? Most of the people had freaked out and ran away and I was scared of that. So I turned my back to the house and ran back to the Lair. Back then I never thought a day I would regret would come.

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I really hope so. Just in case you are wondering here are the list of songs that Eve gave to Mikey. I'm sure he will use it in next chapter. All of them are Vocaloid songs**

**Servant of Evil**

**Daughter of Evil**

**Regret Message**

**Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles **

**Riddle Solver Who Won't Solve Riddles**

**Forest of Moral**

**Witch**

**Electric Angel**

**Judgment of Corruption**

**Miracle Paint.**


	6. Chapter 5 Rumors

Transformation Chapter 5

Rumors?

**I'm so sorry but I don't know anything about school candidate and how they sign up in America! So I just followed the way my school did. Please understand. And I don't swear a lot. **

**Sunday**

Mikey put the CD in the player and started to dance along with it, while his brothers watched him with a weird look. "Are you sure you are going to dance along that song?" Donnie asked. "Why? It's catchy." Mikey said. "How can you dance along on such a sad music?" "I don't know. But I like it, and Eve like it. I'm gonna show it to both her and Emily." Raph growled.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will like your choreography, but do you really think they will approve the song?" "I said, it's catchy. And the dance fit into the song." The brothers sighed. "DO you really think that breakdancing will suit into Regret Message? Even the title doesn't match to the song!" Raph said. Mikey shrugged. "Blah blah blah. Hey, Leo! Have you thought about the class president thingy?" Leo nodded. Splinter came into the room and sat down next to the player, he admired the song.

"I decided to run for the class president!" They cheered and Splinter grinned. "Do you think I'll make a good president?" Leo asked. "Sure, I'm sure that you will do a good job even on the real U.S president!" Mikey said. "Thanks Mike. I hope I can do a good job for being the president, if I get voted, as I did a pretty good job leading you guys." Leo blushed slightly.

"And Donnie, what about you?" They asked. "Me? What?" He asked. "You know, mathelete or the science club?" "Oh, that one…." Donnie hesitated to answer. "Umm, I'm not joining any." They looked shocked. Donnie had been thinking about whether to join or not for about a week and now he's telling them that he's not going to join any!

"But, why?" Raph asked. "What about you? Why aren't you joining?" Donnie asked Raph. "Well, I just want to spend more time with Eve than to spend time on the club. I want to know about her more." Donnie nodded. "I have a similar reason as well. Eve and I both enjoy anatomy and biology so I asked her if she can analyze with me at school sometime and the teacher and Eve both agreed that we can use the lab few times. I thought we can do lots of experience that we want to do there. Besides dissection."

Raph looked very jealous of his brother. Donnie noticed that and gulped. "Well, you can come anytime you want." He stuttered but Raph growled as he went to his room. "Donnie, I don't think you shouldn't hang around with Eve very often. He's getting very jealous." Leo said. "But, she's just a good friend, and I don't want to her." Donnie protested but in his heart he had to agree with Leo. Raph was getting jealous since rest of the turtles are doing pretty good job befriending her, except for Raphael.

Raph sat on the edge of his bed. Why was he the one that can't befriend her? Was he not brave enough? Was he annoying? Nah, that was Mikey. Then, was he ugly? Nope, then girls won't follow him. Was he stupid? Well compared to her and Donatello he was. But it can't be the problem since Leo and Mikey weren't that smart either. He sighed and pondered more but no things came out.

**Monday morning 1****st**** period**

Raph entered the classroom. He didn't made lots of friends but he acted nice to every one as possible. Eve was sitting at her usual seat and Raph sat next to her. "Hi." He said. Eve nodded. "Had a nice weekend?" He asked, knowing that she won't answer it. "Actually I did." He was surprised and turned toward her.

"My cat is back." She said, slightly smiling. "You have a cat?" Raph, surprised, asked. "Yes. My cat was sick so I sent him to the hospital a month ago and now he's back." She seemed to be happy since the sadness shifted a little. Even though Raph didn't notice it.

"What kind of cat? I'm sure Mikey will like it." I asked, leaning my head against my palm. "Birman. He's beautiful. He's name is Gang Rim*." He was now confused, 'What kind of name is that?' he thought. "Oh, it's a Korean name. Meaning, descent. People think I named him because Jesus had descended from the heaven, but it's actually ancient Korean god's name. He brought dead soul to the underworld." She explained. "Why would you name him that then?" The answer was rather simple, "To prevent me from getting harmed. It would take their soul. I want no harm in my life, not anymore." Raph was confused but he knew that it would be about her family so he didn't ask.

Leo headed to Mr. Linstin's office and knocked. "Yes, come in." He walked into the door. "Yes, you are Mr. Hamato from my Astronomy class right?" Leo nodded. "Yes sir. I was wondering if I can be the candidate for the class president." Mr. Linstin nodded, "Yes, wait for a moment." He said, as he gave Leonardo a form to make. Leo scribbled what it was said to write on. Like the commitment and stuff like that.

**Lunch**

Mikey sat between Emily and Leo. He was talking to both of them. Soon the basketball team members came to the table. "Hey Mikey." Nathan said. "Hey Nate. What's up?" Nate glanced at Mikey's friends and brothers, "Why don't you come sit with us?" He asked. Mikey looked around to his friends. Leo nodded and Mikey went off.

Mikey followed his friends to the other table which was pretty far from where his brothers were. They sat down. "Hey Mikey." Nathan called. "Hmm?" Mikey turned to his friend. "Do you always sit with her?" He asked, pointing to Eve. Mikey nodded. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No. At least not for me." Nathan said, pointing to his other friends. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"We are just worried about you hanging out with her. I mean, her friends, like you, are okay, but her? Her mom's a whore. What do you expect from a whore's daughter?" He asked but Mikey completely ignored his fellow team member. Nathan quickly changed the topic and talked about the season starting soon. Mikey tried his best not to think what the others had just said.

The similar thing happened to Leo later on after 7th period. He was walking around with the petition on his hand when he ran into Hannah. "Hi Leo." She said. "Ooh, is that the petition list? Want me to sign it?" She asked. Well, he couldn't just say no to that so he said yes and Hannah and few of her friends signed it.

"Oh, I was wondering, why do you hang out with Lim?" Leo was confused then he remembered Eve's last name. "Well, she's nice and friendly. In fact, she gave me this idea to run for the president." He answered. "Sweet heart, she's just using you. I heard that she did that a lot." Hannah said, laughing a bit. "She is a **slut**." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you think if she was the one to ask us to be her friends, you are wrong. Me and my brothers asked her to be _our_ friends." He said, grabbing the sheet out of Hannah's friend A's hand and stormed away from her. "Damn her." He muttered to himself as he entered the classroom.

**Luper Resident**

They met Mrs. Luper for the first time. She greeted them with a huge smile. Eve ran upstairs as soon as she saw her. Mrs. Luper's expression was sad.

She left early but she did give them some money to order pizza. "Yay, pizza!" Mikey cried out as the pizza delivery man came to the front porch. "Mikey, be quiet." Donnie said as the delivery man looked at Mikey, weirdly.

"Cool!" He said as he opened the pizza box and grabbed one. "Wow, you eat a lot." Emily said as she grabbed one as well. They were all eating except for Edwin and Eve since Edwin is at school for the drama club and Eve didn't have any appetite to eat anything. "You sure, you are not gonna eat anything?" Raph asked and Eve nodded. "Hey, can we watch TV?" Mikey asked and Emily turned it on.

Well, Spongebob was on and Emily didn't change the channel. "Aren't you gonna change the channel?" Raph asked. "What? Spongebob is cute!" Emily answered as Spongebob cooked a Krabby Patty. "You sure you want to watch it?" Raph asked again. "Yes." She said. As she grabbed another pizza.

A cat meowed and crawled into the living room and leaped onto Eve's lap and hissed at the boys. Eve said something in her native language and the cat stopped. "Aww, so cute! It's even cuter than Spongebob!" Mikey squealed. "Man that thing's huge!" Leo exclaimed. "Then what do you expect from Birman? It's born that way." Donnie said as he examined the cat. It was white with dark points at his face and end of his tail. "Beautiful." Donnie and Raph said as they patted the cat, but Rim almost scratched Raph. "Hey!" Raph said.

"Don't mind him. Bad boy Rim!" Emily said giggling. Eve started to say in her native language then the cat groaned. "What did you tell him?" Donnie asked, obviously interested in Eve's native language. "Stop scratching people." She answered. "Duh." Mikey said. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Eve, do you mind teaching me-" He stopped because Raph started to glare at him. "What? Teach you what?" Eve asked. "Umm, your native language?" Donnie whispered, so tiny that even himself can't hear it.

"Pardon?" The cat mewed. "Umm, can you teach me your native language? I'm started to get interested in them." Eve looked at him. She tilted her head, "I was wondering, why you guys even befriend me? You probably heard about the rumors." She said. Raph felt anger building up as he hears her saying that.

"That's not true. You are not a whore or a bitch. You are a nice sweet girl who deserves to be loved." Raph said, looking down, his fists clenched on his knees. They all looked at him. Eve just smiled. "Thank you."

**School next day 2****nd**** period**

Raph walked into the class and sat at the back of the classroom. He was now used to girls looking at him and giggling. He closed his eyes and thought how he could be nice to that rotten cat which belongs to Eve. "Hi." He opened his eye and saw a girl with curly long brown hair, and blue eyes. Well, if he didn't have a crush on Eve right now, he would've fallen for her.

"My name's Lyn, and I was wondering if you have a some time this Saturday." She asked tucking her hair behind her ears and from other table her friends were trying not to laugh. "Sorry, I don't have any." Raph said. "Then Sunday?" Raph knew that Splinter won't approve it if he goes out even on Sunday. "Nope. Sorry." Lyn frowned.

"Are you hanging out with her?" Raph looked up. "Who?" "Eve Lim. Seriously, she's a bitch and a whore. You are too good for her, and your brothers as well." Raph boiled with anger but he just looked out the window. "Are you listening? Ask her if you don't believe me. If she isn't, her mom is then. Everybody knew it since elementary school!" Lyn turned around and Raph did his best not to kill her.

**The truth won't come out soon… sorry. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Ip-Mat-Choom

Chapter 6

Ip-mat-choom

**The title is in Korean in order to prevent spoiler. You will see what it means. This chapter will be really short.**

**Lunch**

Raph was thinking about the words that Lyn said. He was angry but also curious. She did say that it was true. What if it is and Eve is hiding it? Well, obviously Emily and Edwin knew about it. But Eve didn't tell any of the turtles.

He saw Donnie and Eve talking, and Eve was slightly blushing as well. 'I guess she agreed on teaching him.' He thought and munched down his sandwich, made by April. "Damn this is hard." Donnie said. "That's what I thought when I was learning Japanese." Eve said. "I know Japanese. In fact our father is." Eve's eyes widened. "Really? But you guys aren't Japanese." She said. "We were adopted." Leo said quickly. "Oh…" Eve said. Donnie noticed something in her eyes but didn't say anything.

They headed to Emily's home after school. All of the brothers heard rumors again and people telling them not to hang out with Eve. Of course they all ignored it, but it did make them curious about Eve's past.

Emily had a cheerleading practice and so did Mikey with his basketball practice. Leo was glad about Mikey having a lot of friends. Well, he was always convivial even when he was a turtle. Leo only made few friends besides the Lupers and Donnie also made a few. Raph was the only one who didn't even try to make any friends.

Edwin set up a board game for them to play everyone joined but Eve. She just watched. They played and talked about their classes today. Raph turned toward Eve, "Can you tell us about your childhood?" He asked. Eve froze. "Come on, we are all curious." Raph said. Eve looked at her friends. Edwin had disappeared into the kitchen. She looked at the entry of the kitchen; her eyes were saying something, 'HELP!' Leo guessed that was meant for Edwin.

"Raph, everything about the rumor is probably made up. Of course Eve isn't a slut or a whore. Right?" Eve ran upstairs. Edwin then entered. "Never make _her _talk about her own past. Emily or I can tell you but when she's willing to. But never make her talk about it. She will tell you when she's ready." Edwin glared at Raph.

Donnie and Leo followed Eve upstairs and Raph stared out the window. He suddenly regretted what he had done. He buried his face in his hands to prevent anyone seeing him crying.

**Lunch Next Day**

Raph was thinking how he should ask Eve out. Just then Donnie sat down. "Don? Mr. Hunts said we can use the lab today. What do you think we should do? He said we are free to use whatever we want." Eve said her eyes' sadness was somehow covered with excitement. Raph noticed that she was slightly blushing. 'Did she just called Donnie, Don? She never used our nicknames!' Raph thought, full with envy.

"We can? Well, what do you want to do?" Eve thought. Raph listened, jealous. "We can make naphthalene crystal. It's really pretty." She said. Donnie agreed. "Can I come to?" Raph suddenly asked. "Sure." Donnie said smiling. Eve nodded, but she looked disappointed.

**Next Period (P.E)**

Raph wondered if Eve likes his brother. He then saw Eve chatting with Donnie about something. She wasn't smiling or laughing but she did seem to look happy. Raph headed toward them and sat next to Donnie. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "Crystals. Some of them are beautiful like the ones we see at the store." Donnie said. "I want to try one with bismuth, but it is dangerous so I've never tried it." "We can do that later."

**After School**

While the water started to boil, Donnie placed the beaker which contains naphthalene and bathed it. Eve placed flask, filled with ice cold water on top of the beaker. Raph noticed that something was shining on the bottom of the flask.

Soon crystals filled the bottom of the flask and shone in the light. "It looks like diamond." Donnie exclaimed. While Donnie examined it, Eve sat next to Raph. She was looking at either the crystal or Donnie.

Raph glanced at his crush. Her lips had curled up a bit, and he thought it as beautiful. He stared at her. Eve noticed the stare and turned toward him and Raph surprised her by kissing her right on her lips.

Donnie almost dropped the flask as he stared at them. Eve was shocked, too shocked to move. Donnie counted the seconds and it was exactly 5 seconds. Raph, surprised by his own action, quickly broke the kiss and Eve grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Donnie and Raph stared at the door. "Can you help me clean up? Your fault that she didn't help me clean up." Donnie said. Raph quietly helped his brother and walked out of the room.

When they reached Emily's home, the first thing they did was to answer Emily and Leo's question about why did Eve came without them and why was she blushing and why was she crying and why did she just ran upstairs without even saying anything to them.

Donnie explained what happened and Raph joined Mikey watching Spongebob. Mikey became Spongebob fan after Emily showed them. Emily started to throw stuffs at Raph, like her pencil, homework and erasers. He just stared at the TV, ignoring everything that the red head is saying.

He wished that his brother can build a time machine but this event, he was sure that he will regret this moment for rest of his life.

**The title is supposed to be ****입맞춤****, literally meaning 'kiss', but I was aware that you guys can use Google translation and spoil so I wrote the pronunciation instead. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 Prepare

Transformation Chapter 7

Prepare

**I know that last chapter sucked. Please forgive me and thanks for your kindly reviews. Oh, and I need help on Leo's commitment. Mine are the ones that my friend used during hers and some from the Internet…. I was planning to reveal Eve's past and the truth about the rumors in the later chapters but I changed my mind and I'm gonna reveal few in this chapter.**

**Luper Resident (30 minutes after the previous chapter) **

"So, have you thought about the commitments?" Emily asked. Leo nodded, then shook his head, then nodded. "Dude, did you or not?" Mikey asked. "I did, but I'm not sure if it's okay or not." Leo said, his face filled with concern.

"Well, how about having warm water coming out? It was always cold water and we definitely need it." Emily said. "And please improve the school lunch." Mikey said. "Nah, the lunch is fine." Leo shook his head. "Oh, I got an idea!" "What is it genius?" Raph asked, still watching TV. "I saw lots of empty classrooms without any use, so I was thinking about making them into, you know some kind of like a lounge for students. So if you packed your lunch you don't have to go all the way to cafeteria and go there instead. Then cafeteria won't get crowded and stuff."

"That's not a bad idea." Emily said. "Lessen detention hour?" Mikey said, who had gotten on a detention because of the fight he had with a student. "Do you really think that will work later on?" Leo asked. Mikey shrugged.

"We need toilet papers." Donnie said, "There aren't any in boys' bathroom." Emily blushed. Mikey laughed at her. "Ooh, I heard that some students want a festival. I mean, we already have it but that's only like a talent show. So how about going to an amusement park and do a talent show there, and just play there!"*

"Nice…." Eve came down from the upstairs. Raph headed to the kitchen, away from her. "What do you think the school can improve?" Leo asked. Eve said something in her native language but her voice was fierce. Since they never saw this side of Eve, the brothers were pretty shocked.

"Umm, can I talk to you?" Raph came out from the kitchen and asked Eve. Eve walked into the kitchen. Raph leaned against the table, "I'm sorry. I just, I don't know why I've done that. I'm so sorry." Raph looked down. "I'm sorry that I ran away." Eve said and Raph looked up.

"I was scared. I'm sorry." Eve said, her eyes were teary. "Why? Why were you scared?" Raph took a step in front of her and leaned down toward her. Then the tears started to fall down. Raph wiped the tears away as all of his brothers watched them.

Raph brought her to the living room and let her sit down. Donnie sat next to her and Eve leaned against him. Raph was jealous but Eve's situation mattered more than that. "I, I, I want to trust you guys…" She said. "You can count on us. Don't worry." Leo said, sitting on the coffee table. "Yeah, don't worry." Mikey said, now being as serious as he can.

"I was raped when I was little. That's why I was scared when Raphael-" She got cut off when more tears streamed down her cheeks. Donnie hugged her in comfort. Emily sighed as she went to the kitchen to get some water. Raph was boiling with anger. He wanted to find that guy and rip him into pieces.

"Who? Who raped you Eve?" Leo asked. "Many." She answered. _No wonder why she moved in with the Lupers. _Mikey thought as he patted her shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry." Raph said. "It wouldn't have hurted this much when she didn't do it." 'Wait a second, she?' The brothers thought and they stopped their movements.

"Eve, stop. It's too painful even for me to hear." Emily said, sitting beside Leo. "My mom…" Eve said. Then everyone stopped her. They didn't want to hear more.

**First period**

Raph was now even more angrier at the ones who spread the 'things' about her. He glanced at Eve with concerning look. Eve told him that she was fine but he knew that this was all lie. Then he noticed the sadness. For the first time, he noticed that. He had spent at least 3 weeks with her and he just noticed it. He was now angry at him as well.

He tried to concentrate, but he couldn't with all those people eyeing at him. He didn't show it but he wanted to show the anger. How can the word 'rape' can transform into the word 'whore'? There aren't any similarities between them! He growled silently and stared at the board.

Raph headed to the second period classroom and met Lyn again. "Are you still hanging out with that whore? Seriously, don't you think you and your brothers deserves more than that? Well, I'm always available." She said. Raph wanted to spit at her. "No. She's perfectly fine and I'm not giving up on her over you. Now get used to it." Raph said, with a faint growl and walked into the class.

Raph was isolated and his classmates had accepted it. Even though they still wanted attention from him they had accepted the fact that he will never befriend him because of that fucking bitch. They knew that when they didn't talk to him about Lim he would just pay attention to class and ignored everyone but when they do, even the teacher seemed to be too scared to continue the class. They wanted the first option so they decided to persuade others, not him.

**Lunch**

Raph sat next to Emily instead of Eve, Emily blushed a bit, but Raph didn't notice. He wanted to be across from Eve, that's why he sat next to Emily. Donnie took Raph's place. "You alright, right?" Donnie asked, and Raph wasn't sure if he was asking him or Eve. "I'm fine." Eve said and went back on her apple. Edwin looked confused and Leo whispered to him what happened yesterday. Edwin seemed to be mad at both Raph and Eve since he left the table without a word.

"Are you ready for the campaign, anyway?" Emily asked Leo. "Yeah, I'm kinda ready. I need some help on the posters. Can you help me? I got some of friends who said they can help but my father won't let us bring friends to home. Do you mind doing it at your place?" Leo asked and Emily said it is fine. "Who? Who are coming over?" She asked. "Oh, I think you know them, Oliver Falawk and Gabrielle Hien." Emily frowned but said okay.

**Short chapter. Sorry. I'm terribly sorry. Just wanted to finish this up quick. Please review and give me some idea about commitments. **


	9. Chapter 8 Campaign

Transformation Chapter 8

Campaign

**I kinda expected you to send me some commitments, since what I know here in Korea and what the turtles know in America are different. Please understand.**

**Luper Resident (few hours later from the previous chapt)**

Leo sat with the supplies they need for making posters. He wrote down the commitments that him and his brothers made. "Field trips. That is really cool, who made this one?" "Um, Emily." Leo said. Gabrielle glanced at the red head and shrugged. "I designed it, do you like it?" Emily asked. The board was blue, Leo's favorite color and the writings were all in the brothers' favorite colors.

"Dude, _I_ love it! Except the board is blue." Mikey said. "This is Leo's campaign, not yours." Gabrielle said. "Whatever." Mikey said as he designed his own with his artistic skills. Rim jumped on his lab and rubbed his head on Mikey's tummy. Obviously Mikey was Rim's favorite. "Hey, cute guy. I'll give you some snacks later, help your owner find the note."

Rim didn't budge. Eve sighed and murmured to herself and walked upstairs. After she was gone Oliver and Gabrielle started to ask questions. "Why do you hang out with her again?" Oliver asked. "Hey, don't believe all the rumors you guys are hearing, she's really a nice girl." Raph said, making paperplanes. "We were just wandering." Gabrielle said, disappointed.

"I found it" Eve said as she came downstairs. "What?" Gab asked. "I asked her if she can play piano. I just wanted to listen to the song she played when we first saw her." Leo said. Gab humphed as she went back on designing the board.

Eve placed the note on the piano and sat on the chair. She started to play the song, gentle music floated around the air and Leo's new friends stopped what they were doing and listened to the song. The song was long but Gab later noted that it was short (4 minute song is short?). "It's beautiful! Wow, I never expected that you can play piano that well!" Gab stood up and went closer to Eve. Eve shifted a bit. Raph suddenly felt proud for unknown reason.

"What's the title?" Oliver asked. "Requiem of the Spinning World." Eve answered quietly. "Hey, play the song I danced along!" Mikey said. Eve chuckled and Emily laughed at the thought of that dance. Eve played again and sad melody filled the room. "Sing!" Donnie pleaded. The brothers enjoyed the small concert held by Eve. She sang, in Japanese.

Soon enough, the two friends began to be fond of Eve. "Come on, talk to her when you are done." Leo said and they resumed to the posters and designs. Eve sat next to Raph as she watched the designing process. "Mikey's designs are nice." Eve said and Mikey blushed with embarrassment. "What about mine?" Raph asked showing her his, well let's say the world's most horrible poster design was before her eyes. Eve kept herself quiet. "Is it that horrible?" Raph asked. "Sorry…" The rest all laughed and agreed with her.

**Next Morning; Before First Period (Friday)**

Leo and his friends gathered up in the cafeteria to plan for the campaign, which will be going on for about 2 weeks, starting next Monday. "We will put poster all over the school and we can have a party at your place, perhaps?" Gab asked Leo, who shook his head along with his brothers. "Why not?" Gab asked. "Our father doesn't like teenagers that much, except for us." Donnie explained. Gab scowled but didn't argue.

Eve and Raph were just watching their friends brain storming until Hannah came over and purposely bumped into Eve who soon banged the table with her head. Hannah and her friends started to laugh and Raph almost punched her. "What did you do that for?" Emily asked. "Slut needed to get punished for hanging out with someone who doesn't deserve her! That's why!" Hannah laughed and Raph lost the control and slammed his fist into the table, which now earned a new crack.

Hannah and her friends stopped laughing. "Please go away." Leo said politely and resumed the plan for his campaign. "Funny." She said as she guided her friends out of the cafeteria. Everyone dropped what they were doing and went over to the poor girl who still had her head on the table, crying silently.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Emily asked. "I've never seen her crying because of Hannah. She usually just bit her lips." Edwin said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Eve, are you okay?" Raph asked, Eve's eyes were blank and tears didn't stop flowing. "I never thought it was this serious." Oliver whispered to Gab who nodded in agreement.

Raph and Eve walked to the first period classroom. "Are you sure you are gonna be fine?" Eve nodded. "I don't know why I cried this time. I had thought for over years that my tears had dried out." She said. Raph didn't know what she meant but he knew that it was probably because Donnie was next to her. He wasn't stupid enough not to notice that his crush was fond of his brother.

Raph quietly listened to the class and sometimes glanced at the classmates, not Eve. Everybody saw her eyes red and possibly guessed that she had cried, so Raph was giving them a warning sign.

**Monday Morning**

Leo and his friends were going all around the school to put up the posters they spent few days and nights to make. "School Festival at Amusement Park, Warm water, student lounge… I hope people buy it." Leo said. "Dude, of course they will. They pretty much loves you already, see?" Mikey said as he nodded toward the girls staring at Leo. Leo sweatdropped.

"Well, I meant the commitments. I hope **guys** will buy it too." Leo said. "These are great! But you should've put about the lunch menu-" "Lunch menus are fine. I asked few other students and they said it was okay." Leo said as he picked up the poster and moved on to next place.

"So, when's the speech?" Mikey asked as they headed to the class. "This Friday. I hope I make it." "Those that means that some of the class will be canceled?" Mikey asked. "I guess…" Leo said and said good bye as he entered the boy's locker room.

While the gym lots of students came over and asked him about his commitments and asked for details. Leo explained for most of the class. And was about to faint when the class ended. He groaned as he changed and went to his next class, again getting attacked by a tsunami of questions. Mysteriously, even though there were other candidates around he was the only one who was getting questions.

Leo was tired when the school was over so he just went home right away. He reported what happened to Splinter and went to his room. Two things revolved around his head; the speech and Hannah, the brat.

Raph didn't want to stay after school but when it had to do with Eve and Donnie's experiment, he stayed and kept an eye on them. This time, they were doing some kind of fossil. "Fossil? Aren't you suppose to be dead to make one?" Raph asked. "I'm sorry to have an idiot as my brother." Donnie told Eve. "Hey!" Raph protested.

When the 'fossil making' was over they examined the posters while on the way to the Luper Resident and noticed that some were ripped. Donnie ran toward the poster and picked it up. They frowned at this and was obviously mad. "Who could have done this?" Eve asked.

"That evil bitch…" Raph cursed under his breath. He just felt that it was Hannah or Lyn who'd done this. Donnie silently picked the pieces up and threw it in the trash can. "We can fix this later. We should tell Leo about this."

As they went home that evening, they told Leo what they'd seen. Leo looked shocked a bit, but told them to ignore it. "It's okay. There may be some people who are against me. It's their choice anyway." He said, but inside, he was secretly disappointed.

**Friday morning**

Leo, nervous was sitting behind the stage, listening to other candidate's speech. He hoped that this speech will be fine, he had fixed this at least billion times and even now he was still fixing it. "Leo, are you ready?" Mr. Linstin came in and asked. "Yes, I am." Leo answered as he walked up to the stage and faced the audience. He took a deep breath and started.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Leonardo Hamato and I'm running for the 12th grade president. I know that I had been homeschooled for my whole life and don't know what's going around here I just wanted to let you know that I will do my best for you.

"I heard from my friend that you don't go out during school festival and just do a talent show. I thought it was boring. Even me and my brothers went out a lot with our father and I thought that we needed more outside experience. So I was thinking about having school festival at an amusement park or any place like that to feel like real festival." Leo paused for a moment.

"Also I went to wash my hand at the bathroom and was expecting a warm water to run but instead an ice cold water just squirted out of it and I had to keep my hand in my pocket for a while. I suppose you guys have experienced this, right?" he paused to look around and noticed some nodding.

"I knew you would agree. So I was also thinking about letting hot water run. That would be great even in summer along with winter. Don't you think so?" Some people nodded and some chuckled. "I was also thinking about using wasted classrooms into student lounge so they can have lunch there and not worrying about where to seat. Well, it will not be crowded and loud as it is in cafeteria so for the ladies, I thought it was perfect." Leo heard some swooning in the crowd.

"I really want to improve our school life so I was also thinking about mail box for the school government. You can leave messages you want to let us know and we will try our best to solve it, because that's exactly the reason why we are here for, right?" he heard some 'yes!' from the crowd and smiled.

"I also wanted to let you know that I'm just a someone who's trying to help you for the better school life. Leonardo the President, title seems okay. What do you think? Thank you for listening." Leonardo stepped away from the podium and bowed to the crowd as they clapped, whistled and cheered. Leo felt proud and all the nervousness shifted away.

**Sorry… I make horrible speeches. I can't believe I just did all this in 2 hours… sorry for the horrible story and please review. Please, just one? **

**One review isn't a waste of time, right?**

**Please? Just one!**


	10. Chapter 9 Winner Takes it All

Transformation Chapter 9

Winner takes it all

**I am super tired these days so please mind if I update later than usual. The school started, also. And I also want to apologize for having a few twists in this story. The story in this fic belongs to mothy (Akuno-P). **

**Song (Story) used: Mugurine Luka- The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**

**Leo's POV**

The voting started and obviously, with hope filled up in my mind, I checked next to my name. Would they really vote for me, even though I haven't been to other school? I was worried out of my shell. First 3 periods were now missing and rest of the school were perfectly fine. Now everyone even the ones in the other grades know who I am. I feel weird…

"I voted for you so thank me." Mikey said. "I know you were going to vote for me Mikey. You already did hard work, why in the world would you not vote for me?" I chuckled. "Yeah, it would've been stupid if I voted for someone else than my awesome bro." all I could do was to smile at him. Sometimes he's just too cute to resist.

Lots of people walked by our table and they all acknowledged me. So this is what it feels like when everyone knows you. Eve probably knows this feeling in a bad way. Like Hannah bumped into her again and spilled all her drinks on her this morning. Raph let her borrow his jacket. But why Hannah is so mean to Eve? I really need to ask her later.

It was nearly the end of the school and I was very very very nervous about the result. There came out a noise from the speaker and everyone became silent. "Attention please! The results for this year's class president had come out so please listen carefully.

"I will start off with the 9th grade. Lucas Fistan for the president, Emily Globe for the vice president…" and it went on and on and on. I felt my body shaking a bit and Mikey grabbed my shoulder to calm me down. "And for the 12th grade class government, we have Leonardo Hamato, the president…" I felt like as everything stopped around me. My hearts were more pounding, my head now felt like spinning and I just spaced out until Mikey back hugged me and the whole class came to me to congratulate me. I felt happy? No, remarkable? Actually, there were no word to describe how I felt.

**Luper Resident**

The Luper twins went to their house faster than rest of us (excluding Mikey who ran off with the twins) and locked me in Eve's room for about an hour. While in there I called April and Casey about how I got elected for the class president and I looked at Eve's books.

The books could have been quiet interesting if I were Donnie but since I'm not they were just boring. I sighed. Half of her books were in other languages and only thing I can read was few comic books and anatomy, psychology, chemistry, linguistics books and text books. Comic books were in Japanese if you were wondering so it was pretty much an ideal place of boredom.

2 hours passed when Eve came to release me. "What was taking so long?" I asked. "Um, inviting, cooking, decorating, setting, calling, swearing, cursing, laughing, smiling, yelling-" "Okay, I get it." She smiled a little. I tried to ask her about Hannah but Raph interrupted so I couldn't do anything.

Raph covered my eyes and when he let go I was on the living room with my friends calling out 'congratulations!' I looked around. Blue balloons, cakes, cupcakes, cookies, ice tea, and lots of blue stuffs. I just stared at them. My friends looked at each other with worried looks. "What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I mean seriously. Is there something you want to share?" Emily asked. "No… These are so much. I just don't know what to say." My friends sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you will do it." Donnie said. "Thanks guys. If it weren't for you guys I couldn't have made it there." I said. "Now can we party?" Mikey asked. "PARTY!" The twins cried out as they grabbed a cupcake and started to shove it in mine and Donnie's mouth. I don't remember the detail since I was out of my mind but I can remember one thing; this was pretty much the best party ever.

**Donnie's POV Month later**

The school life was getting better and better every day along with my life. Hanging out with them was much better than making machines. Now to think about it, doing that seemed like Eve when she had done some experiment in the Luper's basement alone.

Now this was all weird, I am supposed to help Raph to go out with Eve and now I'm falling for her instead. I had a nice time doing experiments with her, she understood what I was saying, unlike my brothers, and she was very understanding. And I don't think I can give up on her easily. I really wanted her as _my_ girlfriend. Not my brother's girlfriend. But maybe I should give up.

I sat on the lunch table, thinking how I can give up on her. Besides, Raph liked her first, so wouldn't that be fair? This is un-scientifically confusing and it is making my head spin. "Don? Is something wrong?" I saw Eve looking up at me. Now to think about it, she is pretty. "No. Nothing's wrong." I answered, I was aware of the glare I'll be getting from Raph if I start a conversation with her.

I start to only talk to her when Raph's not around. I was scared in some ways and didn't want to let him notice that I do have feelings for her. Leo noticed. He told me to keep it low. He didn't have any sides and for Mikey, he had no clue about my crush. I didn't bother talking to Master Splinter because I was scared of what he will say.

We were having another experiment and for some reason Raph weren't here. He said that he just wanted to take a nap and this was my chance. "Eve?" She looked at me. "I was wondering, if you and Emily likes same guy, what would you do? And what if that guy choose Emily?" I felt like an idiot asking this question. "I will give up." Really, that simple? "Why?" "I don't want to steal other's happiness." She said and then she started a story.

"There was a tailor in a small town called Enbizaka. She had a great skill and was famous for that. The only problem she had was that her 'lover' was unfaithful and didn't come back 'home.' Later the tailor saw her lover walking along with a girl in red kimono and got jealous. The tailor later murdered her with her tailor scissors and takes the kimono, acting as if nothing had happened and that she is concerned about the rising murder rate.

"She then saw the lover with such a sad face and there was a girl with green sash. The tailor did same thing with her. Then she saw him with a small girl and he was buying her a yellow hair pin. She did the same thing."

I stopped her, "Wait, why are you telling me this? What's the point?" "What do you think so far?" She asked. "Jealousy is bad? I don't know, but isn't it the lover's fault as well?" she then continued her story.

"She dressed herself in the red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin. She thought that she had become beautiful for the man. But it had turned out that the man didn't even know her at all. He didn't recognize her and the tailor got angry and murdered him as well."

"Now what do you think?" "The girl's crazy?" I asked. She didn't answered and continued her story, "There later had been talk about that the whole family was murdered. She was concerned but carried her work."

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me, "You mean the girls were his family?" She nodded. "7 deadly sins; superbia, gula, invidia, luxuria, avaritia, acedia, and ira. Do you know what they are?" "They are Latin. Vanity, gluttony, envy, lust, greed, sloth and wrath. You don't want to steal other's meaning of life for yourself." She nodded.

"Eve, I really like someone and one of my brothers like her as well. What should I do?" I asked her again. "Oh, it was your personal problem? Who is she?" She asked, her eyes suddenly back to sadness. I bit my lips, hesitated to answer. "Is it Emily?" She asked. She knew about Mikey thing. I shook my head. "Hannah?" "Do you really think one of my brothers would like her?" She shook her head.

She thought deeply for a moment then shrugged. "Who?" She asked again like an owl. I saw her eyes staring into mine and I leant down. My lips touching hers. She seemed to be surprised for a moment. I quickly broke it and looked down. I mumbled about liking her.

I waited for her response. The room was silent. Was she shocked? Angry? Scared? Like it had happened a month ago when Raph did the same? I looked up and she kissed me. She hugged me as well. I hugged her back. It felt so good, her lips against mine. She whispered against my lips about she like me back. That moment, I felt like the happiest turtle in the world. Sorry Raph, winner takes it all.

When I went to the lair, I headed straight off to the lab. My hearts were running miles and I sighed. That's when Leo walked in and sat down.

**Look, I did mentioned that Eve likes Donnie. So don't get mad. My hearts were running miles when I was writing this chapter. About the announcement and kiss. Eve's secret won't get revealed just because she's dating someone.**

**Please please please please please please please please please review!**

**Just one, please?**

**Just one won't waste your time, right?**


	11. Chapter 10 Kayo SudouRaph? Part 1

Transformation Chapter 10

Kayo Sudou=Raph? Part 1

**Heavy apology for the ones who wanted RaphxEve. No need to worry, I worked on this for few month. The tale told by Donnie belongs to mothy. I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES AS WELL. The title…. Well, you will see later. Apology to all the Mikey fans.**

**Song (story): Same as the previous chapter**

**Leo's POV**

I closed the door and sat next to my brainiac brother. "Alright, why were you smiling like a goof ball when you entered? It's something about you-know-who, right?" I asked and I could see Donnie's gulp. "Who? I don't know what you are talking about. Who's you-know-who?" He asked, with face filled with guilty.

"Donnie, I can see that you are lying. Now tell me the truth. I won't tell Raph." Donnie kept his silence and didn't answer. "I told her to keep it from you guys. It doesn't matter." He finally said. "And what do you think Raph will do when he finds out later? He will be full of anger with your betrayal and the fact that you two were fooling him. Perhaps not now, but you need to let him know some day." I told him and he just told me that he want to stay alone. I walked out and sighed.

**Donnie's POV**

I sat and buried my face into my hands. I forgot about Raph back then. Well, maybe he will let go if I tell him that she likes _me_ not _him_. Nah, that's impossible he would try to murder me like he almost did to Leo couple of months ago. Okay, now I'm the smart one and I'm sure I can solve this problem.

Now where did this all start? Well, Raph fell in love with her and he's still in love, for some reason I was the one to befriend her fast and I started to like her and then she said she like me as well…. Why are these things so unscientifically complicated? I hate this! I will never solve this problem unless Raph starts to like someone else, or I break up with her.

Both of the things likely to happen have percentage near zero. I hate when things are zero! What should I do?

**School Monday**

I saw Eve, waved at her. She smiled a little. Raph frowned at this. Leo haven't told neither Raph or Mikey about this 'problem' I'm having. I went close to her and told her not to talk about the 'thing' to Raph. she looked confused but nodded. "Why him? He's my friend and he's suppose to know about our relationship." I shook my head. "I'll explain when I get a chance. Okay? See ya." I said, heading to my class. I need to figure out the way.

During lunch Eve sat between me and Raph. She ate quietly while rubbing something in her hand. "What is it?" Raph asked her before I could. She showed him what it is and closed her palm. I asked her the same but she shook her head. I frowned. Really? Raph can see it but not me? Seriously? I was bit frustrated and I glanced at Raph. He noticed it and mouthed 'cross.'

I later saw what Raph meant since I saw a cross necklace wrapped around Eve's wrist. It was beautiful. Not as much as her but she was still rubbing on it. It was during gym when I noticed it so I asked. "Why are you wearing that? Well you look beautiful but I never saw it. Did you bought it during weekend?" I asked. Maybe I was asking her too much but she answered anyway.

"It was from my grandmother. I wear it when I feel like I need help. From her and Father." I was never a religious guy so I didn't quiet understand her. "Father?" I asked. "Um, God?" I maybe perhaps had never read any article about Christian. I remembered her saying that she was one too. "Oh, I was never really religious. Sorry." I said. She only smiled and leaned against me. It would have been much better if Raph wasn't glaring at me.

At the Luper's weren't any better. I was aware of Raph and Eve was up in her room, doing her homework. Unlike anyone here she was the only one who didn't need any help with her homework. So I was stuck in the living room helping Mikey, who didn't understand why root 100 was 10. I mean, even Raph was getting better with the grades and Mikey…

I was done and told Leo to help Mikey and went to Eve's room, who was done with her homework and was listening to Japanese music. For me, the song made no sense. I can speak and understand Japanese but it was just the lyrics that didn't make any sense so I asked her. "Eve? What is this song?" She then realized I was there. "Hi Donnie. Oh, this music is I believe Mahjong Addict." She answered.

"What kind of title is that?" I asked. She shrugged. "I like it. That explains why I'm listening, right?" I nodded. Even though I didn't understand why she liked it. "Umm, about the story you told me, did you made it up?" She shook her head and told me that it was also a song as well.

Raph interrupted by coming in. "Hey, am I interrupting something?" He asked. Eve shook her head. "Um there's something I wanted to ask you." He said, I saw anger in his eyes though. Oh no. Did he figured it out? Wow, he's so keen. Never knew that.

"What is it?" She asked. He glared at me. Not her. "Are you guys dating?" Jealousy. I was afraid of jealous Raph. I took a step back and looked down at Eve. Before I could stop her she was nodding.

I could feel the air change in this room and Raph's eyes were blazing like a fire. He stomped out. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I thought he needed to know. You weren't thinking about hiding it forever, right?" She asked. I couldn't argue with that. She was right but I wanted to disagree with her badly.

I was scared when we reached the lair. Mikey went to his room right away and Leo quietly walked into Master Splinter's room, which leaves me and Raph in the living room. I gulped and was about to head into the lab when Raph grabbed my shoulder and punched me when I turned around.

I landed on my back. Raph was completely blinded with rage and I did mentioned that I'm scared of angry Raph. "Raph, I can explain!" I said as I stood up, backing away from him but his fist flew toward me. I dodged that one. "Woah, stop it! I can explain!" I said but he didn't stop and kept on sending me punches. I dodged half of them but rest of them all hit me. My head, chest, stomach, and my arms.

"Raphael!" I sighed mentally as I heard our father. "What's the matter?" He asked. Raph, still enraged but turned to face our master. "Sensei, I can explain." I said but he told me to go to my lab so he can have a talk with Raphael. I gulped as Leo dragged me to my lab.

**Raphael POV**

I kneeled in front of my master and explained the whole situation going on between me and that bastard. "This is all over a girl?" He asked. I nodded, silently gritting my teeth. "Raphael, be patient. You don't know if Eve's your true other half or either Donatello's. Be patient and don't follow your current emotion." I hung my head. Is he on Donnie's side too? Why am I always the bad guy?

Leo stepped into the dojo. He flinched as I glared at him but told me that Donnie wanted to let me know something. "What is it?" I asked and he then started a story which was about this woman killing the whole family due to jealousy. "So?" I asked. "Don't ruin someone else's happiness. That's my word. And it is also how your crush thinks." Leo's words felt like a knife stabbing my heart. I growled as I stood up and ran to my room. Donnie was in the living room and on his face was a look of apology. I glared at him and stormed out of this dumb living room into my room.

**So…. I am terribly sorry if you are mad or anything. Kaya Sudou is the tailor appeared in Eve's story. Of course, I am not gonna make Raph kill Donnie (that would make this story rated M) but I'm using her for a warning for Raphael. Please review and perhaps Favorite/Follow?**

**Character Profile (I don't need to do the turtles right? If you want me too, ask later)**

**Eve Lim**

**Love interest of both Donnie and Raph (so far). She was a victim of a crime when she was little and for unknown reason she lives with the Lupers. She is dark, sad and calm. She is victim of mean girls and school along with the rumors.**

**Name: Eve Lim**

**Birth Name: Lim Eun Ha**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Female**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Skin: Pale**

**Nationality: Korean American**

**Language capable of speaking: Korean, English, Japanese**

**Race: mix of Korean, Japanese with American.**

**Family: Mother (alive), Father (unknown), Grandmother (dead)**

**Friends: Emily, Edwin, Donnie, Raph, Leo, Mikey**

**Romance: Donnie, Raph(?)**


	12. Chapter 11 Kayo SuduouRaph Heartbreaker

Transformation Chapter 11

Kayo Sudou=Raph? Part 2

Heartbreaker

**Current mood of the characters**

**Raph: Donnie's a bastard jerk**

**Donnie: Raph don't understand life**

**Eve: KAITO's cute (Eve's Vocaloid fan.) (obviously don't know thing with Raph)**

**Leo: I need to get solution like a true leader does**

**Mikey: Eve's dating Donnie?**

**Emily: Raph's cute**

**Edwin: Oh no….**

**Donnie's POV at school**

The only way that I can be Raph's brother again is to break up with Eve, but I'm not gonna do that. I like her and she likes me back as well. So it won't solve anything in conclusion. What do I need to do? I glanced around the class, first period so none of my friends were here. I sighed and my teacher told me to pay attention to the class.

Lunch was even more deadly than yesterday. Eve sat between us and she was talking about the article she read about Japan and Korea's conflict. I couldn't pay much attention since Raph was glaring at me and if glare can actually hurt you, I would be ripped into pieces and thrown to dogs for them to eat. The thought creeped me out and Eve waved her hand and asked me if I was alright, I nodded, earning more powerful glares.

Looked like Leo wanted to set things out but didn't know what to do until that brat, Hannah came over to our table. She 'accidently' spilled her juice on…. Me?

"Oops! Sorry, didn't saw slut's boyfriend there!" She said, as she and her friends laughed. Everyone used to ignore Hannah's action but somehow the students _all _turned toward our direction. Eve stood up and ran away. Hannah smirked at her. I wished Hannah was Purple Dragon so I can beat her up. Too late, Mikey took the action and pushed Hannah into other table, making food spill all over her.

It would have made much more sense if Raph or Leo did it, but it was Mikey. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL EVE SLUT AGAIN YOU BITCH! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OF TALKING TO!" Mikey yelled at her. Everyone in the cafeteria was in shock. They all thought that Mikey was the cheery guy who wouldn't get angry. But now, they saw him swear and yell at Hannah.

By the time when the lunch was over Hannah was in nurse's and Mikey was sent to principles' office. I hope they won't summon our father. He can't come out in the surface! Oh no… I was worried sick and I met my brother at the end of the school, after last period on my way to the Luper Resident.

He was with Leo. The others were with me. "I explained that our father can't come because of social phobia. I think it worked anyway." Leo explained. "We also explained that Eve was silent all these years about getting bullied. I hope he will give her some punishments." Leo said as he looked for the half blood.

"Where's Eve?" "Home. She took an early leave. I am sincerely worried about her." Emily said. "We all are." I said. Raph didn't respond with any action. "We should go now. I'm gonna have to make her something."

Emily was cooking some spaghetti for us all and I went up to Eve's room to talk. "Eve?" I called out. No answer. I opened the door and walked in. She was in her bed, curled into a ball. I sat on the edge of it and put my hand on her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Mmhm…" She groaned. I went under the blanket and hugged her. She froze. I whispered that everything is going to be fine. "I'm sorry." She said. I didn't ask for why. She won't answer anyway. We were like that for 5 minutes and it was best 5 minutes in my life.

**About 2 month later December 15****th**** Eve's birthday**

Eve's first birthday celebrating with us. My hair grew long since then and now my hair's usually in pony tail, which Mikey states as girly. Anyway, wow, I am very excited, happy, nervous, and delighted. I sighed. I have been thinking about what to give her for 2 months. I hope she likes it. I opened the box and gently placed the present inside. I smiled at the thought of her.

For some reason, after the incident with Hannah, Raph didn't glare at me. He was just sitting quietly. I was worried but I sometimes feel sorry for him. I wonder if he's planning something but I wasn't sure.

Lupers threw her a big party and I mean really big. I was glad that today is Saturday. I looked at my girlfriend and kissed her 'happy birthday.' I felt her lips smiling. I smiled as well. When I broke the kiss, I saw Raph's eyes with envy. I wonder if he was feeling the same way the tailor felt. I let her go.

Eve was playing piano and some of us were listening and some were still baking and making something. We sang her birthday song and she blew the candles off. Mikey was the first one to give her a present. "Happy Birthday!" He cried out. And I thought he was having nightmares about birthday parties. "Thank you." She said as Mikey handed a package wrapped by orange paper.

She gently opened it and picked up a purple fountain pen. It was beautiful. Purple, Raph didn't seem to be happy about it but he kept silent. Eve hugged Mikey, "I always wanted a fountain pen." She said. Leo then handed her a box. Wrapped in purple, she opened it and saw a container that looked like a crystal. Purple as well and it was a perfume. She smiled at this. "Thank you." She said. She didn't hug him though.

Raph took out something from his pocket. It was a box. Black one, that is. When she opened it, there was a black usb and it was just the type she would love. Cross in the middle. Eve kissed Raph on the cheek in gratitude. He was red. Then I started to get worried about what if she doesn't like mine? Those presents were awesome and I started to get worried out of my shell.

Edwin Emily gave her iPod touch 5, white one. "We have been saving this up for whole year with our part time job, you'd better like it." Emily said, jokingly. Eve almost burst into tears, but she held it.

When it was my turn, I took out rings from my pocket and showed the smaller one to her. The ring was silver with each ring had half of the heart. Eve stared at it for a long time and she tackle hugged me and cried. I hugged her. "Don't cry." I said. She sobbed and mumbled something about 'best birthday ever.' I smiled and hugged her even tighter.

**Raph's POV**

The ring my brother gave her was beautiful. I wished that it was _me_ who give her that ring and get hugged. I wanted to be the one who she relied on. All those things were breaking my heart over and over. I snuck into the backyard and stared into the sky, it was cold. Tears were crawling down my cheek and it felt much more colder than usual.

The weather is just like my heart. This emptiness filled my heart. It feels like standing in the middle of barren with cold wind blowing. More tears formed in my eyes. Did he really have to compare me with that tailor? I am this sad and he really had to do that? I felt more waste coming down my cheeks. Why am I crying? Why? If the God Eve believe was real and give her to me, I would believe him. If he is real, please someday, let her be mine…..

**I actually almost cried writing the part about Raphael crying. It was too sad, even for me… well, it concludes that Koto Suduou=Raph was wrong equation. Eve doesn't know about Raph's crush on her anyway. Eve just turned 18. Please review!**

**Character Profile**

**Emily Luper**

**Eve's best friend who knows most of the truth. She and her family provides Eve her shelter and family (?). She tries her best to make Eve happy.**

**Full Name: Emily Susan Luper**

**Age: 17 (born April 5****th****)**

**Sex: Female**

**Eyes: forest green**

**Hair: Red**

**Skin: olive**

**Nationality: American**

**Languages capable: English, Italian**

**Race: Half Italian, half American**

**Family: Edwin (brother; alive), Molly Luper (mother; alive), father (alive)**

**Friends: Eve, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Leo, Oliver, Susie**

**Romance: Mikey, Raph**

* * *

**Photos for Eve's birthday presents' links are on the profile.**


	13. Chapter 12 ChristmasWinter Trip 1

Transformation Chapter 12

Christmas/Winter Trip part 1

**I just watched the brand new episode of TMNT and Leo **_**so not **_**deserves that F**K*** Karai. He deserves better and if he knew about the 'daughter of Shredder' thing, he won't like her anymore. And I felt so good when April slapped him. ^^;**

**Raph's POV**

It isn't a good thing that your birthday's near Christmas. That's Eve. Not me. I can't think of other thing to give to Eve and get her. She deserves better than that USB I got somewhere I forgot. I need to give her that she will love, but information I get from Google is useless. That means I need help. I hate getting help.

Donnie was with Eve, probably out for a movie. Everyone else was in the Luper's living room. Mikey playing video game with Edwin and Leo was writing Christmas card. "Hey, um, can we talk?" I asked Emily, who was cooking something. "Yeah sure." She blushed a bit but we sat at the table.

"I want to get present for Eve." I said. "You don't have to, she never got Christmas gift. Her birthday's near holiday, remember?" "No, it's that…. I like her Emily. I want to get something special for her this Christmas." Emily stared at me and blinked. "Really?" I nodded.

She looked confused. "Well, you can always give her music note. The one with Vocaloid songs." She said. "Where am I supposed to get that?" "Internet." "Then that's not a real present!"

She shrugged. "Well, a book? She loves reading." "I don't know what kind of book she likes." Emily thought for a moment. "Well, crime fiction, she loves it. Or fantasy." Why would she like to see people killing each other? ""Or you can just buy her a book about anatomy or psychology." That sounds very boring but I grabbed my wallet and headed out door.

**Donnie's POV**

"Donnie, I told Master Splinter that we will get back until 9 and it's 8:45! What were you thinking?" Leo scolded as me and Eve entered the Lupers. "Just spent some good time…" I said. Eve apologized, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to come back this late." Leo said it was okay then glared at me.

It was lucky that we didn't get into trouble when we got to the lair in 9:30. Master Splinter said it is forgiven, but WE ARE NOT ALLOW TO GO OUT TOMORROW? What? Raph was the only one in exception since he came back at 7. "Traitor." Mikey said. "But, what about Eve?" I asked Master. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Raph said smirking, which I almost punched him.

Next morning, Leo said I looked like my soul left my body. "Donnie, come back." Mikey said. I sighed. I saw Raph going out with a book in his hand. "Hey Donnie, you don't mind if I take your girlfriend out, right?" I stood up and was about to retort, but Raph left. I growled and sat back.

**Eve's POV**

I was with Emily, taking out gift box from under the tree. I didn't expect Raphael to come in 10 o'clock in the morning. Without his brothers. "Where are your brothers?" I asked as I stood up. "Bad news, they got grounded for being late yesterday." I felt guilty for it. "And you?" Edwin asked. "I went there at 7. I left this place early to get you a present." Me? I pointed at myself and he handed me a book. The Pelican Brief.

I thanked him politely. "And you guys too." He said as he gave a bracelet to Emily and ear buds to Edwin. "Thanks." Emily said, smiling. She put it on her wrist immediately and stroked it. "Umm, you wanna go out?" Raph asked. Me and Emily both looked up. "Me?" Emily asked. "No, I meant all of you." He said.

So I was out with my best friend, her brother, and my boyfriend's brother. I felt bad for him. Sad as well. Few months ago when I first met them, it felt weird them to be nice and friendly toward me, since everyone ignored me and some bullied me. To me, that was my life but now they are changing it. Why? It was weird but for the first time in my life, I felt special.

And I liked it.

We went to the mall, it was crowded but I actually enjoyed that crowded place. It was nice. We looked around, saw lots of pretty things, bought some clothes, we ate at the food court and it was best Christmas I've ever had. For once, I didn't remember mother.

Raphael had dinner with us. Mr. and Mrs. Luper treated Hamato brothers well, treating them like their own child, like they do to me. I never get used to that treatment. Real family seemed like a word of just a concept, that will never happen to me.

Christmas is Jesus' birthday. Very holy day to me and Christians. Every Christmas were same, I wake up, pray in a my closet, which I decorated it as chapel. Then I eat my breakfast, go up to my room, read some bible, and spend rest of the day with the Lupers. This year was different, I was out with my boyfriend on the Eve and I was hanging out on the mall with Donnie's brother. It felt weird to do something other than pray all day. What I prayed for? To get me out of my miserable, cursed life of course. Even with Donnie, I don't feel happy and cheerful like other teenagers.

I woke up next morning, first official day of the Winter break and I was in my private chapel. I looked up and saw the cross and the plate with verses from bible inscribed in it_; For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. John 3:16_. This always seemed like a fantasy to me for some reason.

I walked downstairs and saw the brothers sitting on the couch. I snuck up on them and pulled Donnie's ponytail. "Hey!" he cried out and smacked Mikey's head. Mikey looked like he was going to cry. It was funny, Leonardo then informed him that it was me who pulled his hair and Donnie apologized to Mikey and promised him to get him some chocolate bars.

I was sitting between Donnie and Leo when Emily came in to report about the trip. "Dream come true Eve. We are going to Florida." Emily said. "Actually I said I wanted to go to Korea." I murmured. "Florida? Lucky… I wanna go too." Michelangelo complained as he rubbed his back of the head. The twins looked at each other, "You guys can come too." Hamatos jerked up. "Really?" Michelangelo asked. "Yes, better pack up." Edwin said. "Wait, we have to ask sensei about this."

"Watashi wa kare ga daijōbu to iu koto o kakushin shite imasu."* I said to him. He looked surprised, "Tabun."** He replied. Michelangelo's jaw opened. "Dude, you can speak Japanese?" I nodded, "I can sing, remember?" "I forgot, you haven't sung for a long time." I escaped to my room, afraid that someone's probably going to make me sing.

I grabbed my school bag and camping bag then started packing my laptop, some books, few clothes, and iPod. I wear cloth multiple times when I'm on vacation so I don't need to pack a lot. Oh, right tooth brush and I'm all done packing. Trip starts the day after Boxing Day so we are going off tomorrow and we are going there by car.

**Raph's POV Boxing Day evening**

We all went to Master's chamber and reported about today and the invitation. "You can go." I couldn't believe that he said okay! Wow, I gotta start planning to get Eve from Donnie. We got permission and told to be careful and we went to our room and started packing.

"Seriously? I'm going to drive?" Edwin asked his parents. They rented a van for us and Edwin's going to drive one. "Your sister will help, Edwin. So don't complain." Edwin grumbled. Mr. Luper loaded our bags in the trunk and told us to go into the van. Eve sat at the back row window seat and Donnie sat next to her. She smiled at him and leaned against him.

I sat next to Donnie and poked him. He didn't say anything. Mikey and Emily started to talk about how cute and adorable Spongebob is and Leo was asleep. Edwin was driving and I realized that we are going all the way to Florida without any adults. It felt awesome.

Eve and Donnie didn't talk too much since they were both having car sick and Eve was listening to her iPod. I asked her what she was listening and she handed me the bud and I plugged it in my ear. Japanese song with weird lyrics. Sins? Oh no, is it the song Donnie talked about? But the lyrics weren't. It said something about rebirth as well. "Re-birthday. Nice song, isn't it?" I shrugged. "Don't shrug. I know you like it." I smiled and Donnie hold her hand, raising the rate of my jealousy.

Few hours passed and we stopped for lunch. "Where are we?" "Maryland. We will get there around midnight." "None stop driving?" Leo asked. "Emily and me." Edwin answered. "Hey, I can drive!" Mikey said. "We don't trust you with it." Donnie said and I had to agree with him. "But if we are tired I'm sure he will be a great help." Edwin said and told Emily that it was her turn to drive 6 hours and 30 minutes.

Yup, it was midnight by the time we got there. The Luper summerhouse (or is it winter house now?) was near the beach but kind of in the forest. Edge of the forest to be exact but it was cool with lots of bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. "Wow, your parents own this?" I asked. "Yup. And we can use it because it's ours too." Emily said. "Now, you better go to bed right now if you want to swim in the beach." She said. I looked around and Eve was already gone. I was so damn tired so I went to the bedroom which me and Leo shared and fell asleep right away.

**Next chapter's pretty important. Pretty sad as well. Please review! Just one review!**

***I'm sure he will say okay**

****Maybe**

**Character profile**

**Edwin Luper**

**Emily's twin brother who has affection toward Eve, but never shows it. He doesn't like Raphael.**

**Full name: Edwin Caesar Luper**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: forest green**

**Hair: red**

**Skin: olive**

**Nationality: American**

**Language capable of speaking: English, Italian**

**Race: Half Italian, half American**

**Family: Emily (twin sister; alive), Molly Luper (mother; alive), Jason Luper (father; alive)**

**Friends: Eve, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Francis, Jackson**

**Romance: Eve**


	14. Chapter 13 Intihar Başarısız

Transformation Chapter 13

Intihar Başarısız

**Okay…. So, as I said, this chapter is pretty important, even though it doesn't seem like it. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy.**

**Donnie's POV**

I was asleep when Mikey jumped on me. "MIKEY!" I cried out. "Sorry, Emily said to wake you up." He shrugged as he ran out the door. I sighed as I tied my hair. I changed into purple striped shirt and jeans then walked down to the kitchen. Everyone except for Edwin were there. Where's your brother?" I asked Emily. "That idiot forgot his swimsuit so he went out to buy one." Emily said as she handed me some toasts.

"We are going to the beach? Cool!" Mikey said as he gulped down his milk. "I'm glad it's not that cold here." Raph said as he spread jam on his toast. "This year's warmer. 86 degrees. Can you believe it? We can actually swim in winter!" Emily jumped. I realized that Eve was gone so I stood up and went to her room.

Eve was on the floor, her hands together, praying. I stood there until she was finished. "Morning prayer?" She looked behind and smiled. "Yes." I walked toward her and hugged her. She hugged me back and it felt so good. I kissed top of her head. "Had a nice dream?" I asked and she nodded. "Was there me in it?" "You and Raphael. You guys were fighting over something. I can't remember that, but you looked like you were going to kill each other." I pursed my lips and held her tighter. "Don't fight, okay?" She asked. I nodded, "I won't."

Emily told us to change so we can go to the beach. I looked outside to see the beach and it was pretty much filled with people. "Are you sure we are going to have fun?" I asked. "Maybe not for you but _I _am." Mikey said as he changed into orange trunk swim suit. With blue shirt on top. I was wearing a purple Hawaiian jacket with short beige cargo pants. I didn't buy swimsuit because I didn't want to waste money. Mikey did, saying that he wants to make good impression on Emily.

This is probably the last time I will be going to the beach because I thought I would never see more crowded place than mall. This was worse anyway. Some people were practically naked. I grabbed Eve's hand. She shook her head and sat down under the parasol Edwin set. Eve was wearing plain black tank top with jorts with flip flop. I thought I would never see her wearing short pants, since I only saw her wearing long ones and according to Emily she wears long ones during summer as well.

Mikey quickly lent a surfing board and went straight to the ocean. Others followed him except Raph who sat next to Eve. I wanted to touch the ocean water but I felt like I need to keep my eyes on them. "So, how are you two doing?" He asked suddenly. "Fine, it's none of your business anyway." I said. Eve just smiled at him and wrote something on the sand. I couldn't read it because it was Korean. "What did you write?" Raph asked. "Nothing…." She said. the parasol was near the water so the wave washed it away.

I didn't understand what it said but only word that caught my eyes was 죽음(death). Chill went up my spine and Raph went into the water and swam after Mikey who freaked out and swam fast as he can. I laughed at that sight. Eve giggled as well.

It was one of the best day ever, even though the beach was crowded and loud. Eve went straight to her room and closed the door behind her. I went into the bathroom and took shower.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily cried out as Mikey was done with his shower. Mikey lunged toward the table and started to gobble up. "Mikey, mind your manners!" Leo said. "Sorry, I don't have one." Mikey said, smiling. "You never had one anyway." Raph said, eating his food. "You can say that again." I said. "I hate guys with no manners, right Eve?" Emily asked and Eve nodded. Mikey stopped and started to act like a true gentleman.

"Wow, stop acting." Raph said. Mikey made an innocent face, "What do you mean? I'm always a gentleman!" Mikey said. "That can be a lie." Edwin snickered. Mikey frowned and went back to his food, ignoring all the words about him not a gentleman.

Mikey was snoring when I came out from bathroom. I groaned. I hated his snore! I crawled under my blanket and was about to fall asleep when something came under my blanket. For a second I thought it was Mikey so I pulled it's hair and realized it was Eve. "Oww, it hurts." She complained. "What are you doing here?" I whispered as I sat up. "I want to stay here." She said as she lay on the pillow.

"Go back to your room." I said. "I want to stay." She said, not budging. "I don't want to get consumed by lust Eve." I said. She mumbled something. I lay beside her, "What?" "You won't. I just want to stay here." She said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Good night." I said. She nodded and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up surrounded by my brothers and my friends, earning a hateful glare from Raph. It took me a second to realize that Eve was sleeping with me and that's probably the reason why everyone was there. "Hi?" I said. Leo frowned. "What is she doing here?" Raph asked. "Umm, she came to me last night." I answered. They all glared at me. "What? I'm saying the truth!" That's when Eve woke up and said 'hi' to everyone. "You came here?" Emily asked and Eve nodded.

"I had a nightmare on the first day." She said. They all frowned, especially Raph who hurried out of the room. Eve shrugged and walked out of the room as well. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. "You sure that you didn't force her to sleep with you?" Mikey asked, following me. I almost punched him but I just shook my head and growled, which made him flinch. "Sorry." He muttered and went to the kitchen.

It was a long day. We went to the beach but the girls went somewhere else. They didn't tell us but when they came back, all of us were 100% sure that they went to the mall. Emily had dozens of shopping bags and it was a fair proof.

I was on the couch with Mikey and Leo, watching TV when Raph came in. Eve weren't there. He sat next to Leo and grumbled something that Leo shushed. I looked at them. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Raph smirked, "That Eve doesn't get along with you." I frowned, "Unfortunately for you, we get along just fine and you are just jealous." I said, turning my head back to the TV.

Edwin entered the living room and sensed the atmosphere and went to the kitchen. "Yeah, she probably like your geekiness, and that's it." I frowned, "I don't think she will ever like you when she sees you fight like a street gang." I growled at him. "You fail one subject and maybe she will dump her." He retorted. I can't believe I'm fighting over a stupid thing so I stopped and turn my head back to TV. "What's wrong? I thought Donatello was a warrior, not a coward." I stood up and walked to him.

"I don't care if I'm a warrior or not. Just leave me alone!" I cried out. "So I'm taking it that you are a coward, right?" He smirked. I clenched my fists. "And your ponytail looks weird. Are you a girl or something?" "For your information, Eve likes it. That's why I'm having my hair like this. What do _you_ know about her? You just follow her around like a stalker!"

Raph stood up as well, "Donnie, I knew you were soft, but not like this!" He said. "You are just blabbering things that doesn't even make any sense?" Leo cut in that moment, "Guys, stop fighting. This isn't our home." We both ignored him and started to fight saying, I mean yelling random things toward each other.

"You and your temper, no wonder why Master Splinter didn't pick you as a leader!"

"And you? You are just too geek to be one as well! And now you are acting more like one after getting someone who deserves better one!"

"You think you are a better choice than me? She will freak out when she see you who you really are!"

"And you think she won't if it's _you_? She will freak out as well! Who didn't anyway?"

I heard mumbling between Edwin and Emily. Leo told them they should go somewhere but they stayed. This was getting uncomfortable.

"I believe that she won't because we love each other."

"You really think after what she's been through she will just let you take over her easily like you do with math and science? Eve isn't a science experiment!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid, Raphael. And I know better than you on what I'm supposed to do. Unlike you, I think before I do something."

"You were always so scared and timid when it comes to the fight. She can't possibly rely on you."

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE WON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY SHE DOES! SHE LIKES ME NOW GET USED TO IT!" I yelled at him.

"YEAH, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO LIKED HER FIRST. YOU JUST CAME IN MY WAY AND STOLE HER AWAY! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A GEEK AND A NERD! I PROBABLY LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU DO ANYWAY!"

Something creaked and I saw Eve on the stairway, staring at us. She blinked. Then I remembered that I promised her not to fight with Raph, but she seemed to be shocked by the fact that Raph likes her.

"Eve…" I said. Raph then saw Eve coming toward our way. She stopped between us and looked at us. She didn't say anything, she just stared down at the floor. She then turned toward me and gave me a look of sorrow. Then she looked down and pulled out her ring and handed it to me. She whispered something. I couldn't hear it clearly but I was sure it was; gomen nasai (I'm sorry).

She ran upstairs and closed the door. We followed her and I found that the door was locked. "Eve? Come out! We need to talk!" I said. "I'M SORRY. I CAN'T GO OUT. I, I'M JUST TIRED. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT. I HATE DESTROYING THINGS." "What things? You didn't destroy anything!" Leo said. "I destroyed your brotherhood." Eve answered.

"It can always happen. We fight all the times." Raph said. "I DON'T WANT TO GET IN YOUR WAY. I WANT TO QUIT! I WANT TO QUIT SO MUCH!"

"Quit on what?" I asked. Silence. "Eve?" I called. Still silence. I had a horrible feeling and I slammed the door, "Eve! Open the door right now!" I said, slamming the door. My brothers must have felt it too since they all started to slam it.

We all cried out to her. Edwin and Emily were just too shocked to do anything. "EVE!" I yelled. "Forget it." Raph said, as he appeared with his sais. Emily gasped as she eyed the weapons. "Outta my way." He said as he smashed the door with it. He then broke the screws and slammed the door open and froze.

I walked in and I fell on my knees. Her hair was chopped off and was in a ring. She was hanging on her hair. She hung herself…. I felt like time stopped around me and just stared at her. I felt tears coming out. Leo ran forward with Raph's sai and chopped the halter and caught her. I heard something like 'she's alive' but I couldn't move.

Leo did CPR on her until she opened her eyes a bit. That's when my mind came back and I ran to her. "Eve…." I choked out. Her eyes were blank. "I'm glad Raph broke the door." Leo said. I hugged her tightly but she looked like a dead person. Raph was gone. Mikey and Edwin went out in search for him while me and Leo tried to put her back to life.

That night we couldn't sleep. Eve kept on mumbling something about quitting. It meant her life and being in a relationship with me because she didn't want to break Raphael's heart. We all spent night, fully awake in the living room and fell asleep in the morning. Raph was the one who was even in more shock than me. He couldn't do anything but to tremble or whimper.

It would've been funny if it wasn't for the situation. Seeing Raph trembling isn't a thing you see every day but me and Emily were trembling as well. Eve was surrounded by all of us and we didn't let her leave our sight. We didn't want to see the moment again.

**Review please. I need some…. The title means 'suicide fail' in Turkish. Didn't want to spoil any….**


	15. Chapter 14 Regret Message

Transformation Chapter 14

Regret Message

**The suicide attempt was planned one month ago and I wasn't going to change that. Donnie was originally weren't supposed to like Eve, but I changed it so I used it to make Eve break up with him.**

**Normal POV**

They came back to Manhattan next morning and without even saying hello to Mrs. Luper, who was surprised that Eve's hair was now ear length instead of waist length. They brought her up to her room and sat her there. "Eve, don't even think about doing it again, okay?" Emily asked, her eyes red.

Donnie knelt beside Eve and looked closely at her. "She's gonna need some rest and therapy." Raph weren't there, he was downstairs, guilty. He was crying. He will call it sobbing but it was definitely crying. Mrs. Luper went upstairs to take a look at the poor girl.

"Are you okay Eve?" Mrs. Luper asked. Eve nodded, her eyes blank. Leo headed out with Mikey and so did the Lupers. Donnie was left in the room with her. Donnie gently caressed her face. Her expression blank, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Donnie said. No respond. "Are you okay?" Donnie asked. He will ask about the reason later. It will make the situation worse if he asks now.

"Eve, are you okay?" Donnie asked once more. Eve looked darker than the first time he had seen her. Eve stared at Donnie. Donnie hugged her tightly. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered. Still no respond. "Eve, are you okay?" Donnie asked again, this time she nodded. She stood up and hobbled into her closet followed by Donnie.

Eve opened the door and Donnie saw Eve's private chapel. The wooden cross on the top, 3 bibles on the small table and the board with bible verse. There was a blue vase with fake flowers in it. Eve knelt in front of the table and clasped her hands together. Tears streaming down. "I'm sorry." She finally said. Donnie didn't know who she was talking to, him or God. Donnie knelt next to her and prayed as well. He, the one who thought that the religions were phony, he was praying.

Raph climbed to Eve's room and saw that Donnie was next to the shelves and Eve was kneeling in front of the cross. "Eve?" he called out, but stopped by Donnie. "Shh…" He said. Raph stood there and waited until Eve stood up and limped toward Raph. Raph hugged her slightly. Eve was quiet and was just crying. "I'm sorry." Raph said. Donnie left the room.

Donnie thought for a moment, if he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, Raph wouldn't have been sad and Eve wouldn't have committed suicide. Donnie was now regretting what he did. It wasn't a sin but it was regret and a sin to him.

"Leo, when are we going home?" Mikey asked. "I can't take it. I want to go." Leo sighed. "Mikey, be patient. We will go when Eve is feeling alright." "Won't that take forever?" Leo smacked Mikey's head. "She's fine. We should report to Master Splinter." Donnie said. "Where's Raph?" Donnie pointed upstairs.

"We will leave him here. I still like Eve but I think I lost my chance. Now it's Raph's turn." Donnie said sadly. Leo stood up and went over to pat him on the shoulder but Donnie pushed his brother's hand away. "I'm fine Leo, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Leo and Mikey both felt sorry for their brainiac brother.

Raph sat next to the poor girl and tried to comfort her the best he could. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you two to break up." "It was meant to be." She said. Raph looked shocked by her answer but didn't ask her the reason why she said that. He knew that she won't answer him.

Eve stood up and walked to the chapel and prayed again. "What are you praying about?" He asked. "Forgiveness. I committed a sin." Raph reached to her and said she will be forgiven. "I don't know why'd done that but I need to be forgiven." 'At least she talks.' Raph thought, even though she looked darker than the usual.

**A week later at school**

The news spread with the speed of light and everybody was talking about it. Not the suicide, which they didn't cared, but about Eve and Donnie breaking up was a big news. Students were all talking about it and was thinking that it was Donnie who dumped her. They will never believe it when they hear the truth.

Hannah laughed at them when they were eating lunch, "Hey, Donatello you dumped that slut? Wow, great job! I knew this will happen." Donnie greeted his teeth and just glared at her. "What's the matter? Was I saying something wrong?" Donnie stood up, "Yes. I didn't dump her. She did. She figured out that she didn't deserve someone like me so she just dumped me. Are you happy now? And don't ever say those words again about Eve being a slut because she's not. You are. You are a fucking bitch who can't live a good life because she's too stupid to think and has an empty head."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped in surprise. "Haven't anyone felt that way?" There was mumbling through the students who were just shocked by Donnie, calm and pacific Donnie just didn't suppressed his feeling was shock to his brother as well. "Donnie, sit down." Leo said. "What? I'm tired of this! Eve may be too. She suffered through pain all her life and I don't want to see the pain."

Eve walked out of the cafeteria and this time Raph pushed his brother down to sit. "Don, just shut up." Raph growled. He felt anger but Eve doesn't want this and Donnie knew. "Let go. Eve doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." Donnie growled even more and Hannah just walked away, bit scared of the brainiac. "You don't have to do what she didn't ask you to do." Leo said. Donnie sat down. Raph saw tears in his eyes.

That news spread around the school as well, for the students loved to gossip. Donnie was attacked by thousands of questions but ignored most of it because he thought they were stupid and the questions were basically the same thing with different tone and words. The ones he answered, he answered it saying, 'You don't need to know.'

Master Splinter was certainly angered with Donnie's action reported from Leonardo. Donnie reasoned him that he had enough of Hannah's bad attitude but Splinter said that he shouldn't be controlled by his emotion. Donnie was angry. "You don't know what she went through sensei! You never understand! You only care about family but I care about my friends as well." Donnie retorted as he walked out of his teacher's room and went to his lab.

Leo and Mikey was disappointed by Donnie's action but Raph wasn't. He was pleased that Donnie gathered up courage to do that. "What's got into him?" Mikey wondered. "He really loved Eve. And I never thought that it was strong enough to stand up to Master Splinter." Leo said, shaking his head. Raph went up to his room, feeling sorry for his brother.

Later in the school Hannah's parents had come to have a 'talk' with Donnie. Donnie retorted to every words of her parents, which surprised both the principle and Hannah. "Show respects to adults, young man!" Mr. Cliff said. "Respect? Your daughter hadn't shown any respects to me, my brothers, my friends and especially Eve. She is probably the only girl in the whole world who makes Eve's life miserable!" "Hey, she deserves it. Anyone with that nature-" "Yes, you deserves it. Not her. You are selfish, arrogant, and filled with envy. Emily said your bullying rate had increased since Eve befriended Leo. You are just angry that Leo doesn't show any interest to you. Guess what? He is not interested in a girl like you."

Hannah's eyes were glowing with anger. Her parents tried to calm her down but all the dirty words spilled from her mouth to Donnie about Eve and him. The adults looked surprised, of course. Donnie looked at the clock, "Can I go now? I've missed first period." The principle nodded and Donnie stood up and walked to his first period classroom.

Donnie told everything what happened during lunch. Eve weren't pleased with it, "You could've just said sorry." Donnie scowled, "Sorry? That girl needs to apologize to _you_, not me to her. You have been going through that for a long time." Eve shrugged. "She's doing that because I hurted her." The Hamato brothers couldn't understand her. "Eve was friend with Hannah at kindergarten but Eve had hurted her feelings by saying that she doesn't need her anymore. For kindergarteners and elementary kids, I can understand but this, I don't understand why Eve is so understanding about her." Emily said, eating her macaroni.

"I shouldn't have done that." Eve muttered. "Hey, anyone can hurt others' feelings. Hannah's just too stupid to notice that now _she's_ hurting your feelings." Raph said, remembering how he treated his brothers when Leo left. Eve was silent for rest of the lunch and so did everyone else.

Eve sat at the edge of her bed with Emily. "Eve, you are fine, right?" Eve nodded, then shook her head slightly. "Why?" "I regret for causing sin, for breaking someone's heart and for being a bad child…" she said as she wrote it down on the paper. "What are you doing?" Eve silently took out incense from old box and tucked it in the burner and lit the light. Emily coughed, "Eve, you know what you are doing is against your religion."

"I regret for doing this. I regret my whole life. I regret the fact that murdering was a fail. I am hoping that these sins can burn away like this paper. And it's not against my religion. It's praying."

**Apologize for the short chapter…. Eve hadn't try to kill anyone but herself. Please review.**

**Song base: Kagamine Rin-Regret Message**


	16. Chapter 15 Reliable

Transformation Chapter 15

Reliable

**Hello, new update and have a nice day. I don't have anything to discuss about the previous chapter.**

**Raph's POV Wednesday**

As I walked right into the Lupers' house, I saw Eve sitting down on the couch. I sat next to her. "Is Donnie alright?" She asked. It kinda hurted but I nodded. "Why did you hide it?" "What?" I asked. "Your feeling." I shrugged. "I never felt this way so I had no idea what to do." she looked down at her feet, which were bare.

"If you told me and not fight with Donnie I wouldn't have cried that much." 'Or breaking up.' I thought bitterly. "Why did you attempt to do that? It's dangerous." She was quiet. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." "No, it's fine. The decision I made was impulsive. I just found myself hanging and its okay. It's not the first time anyway."

'What made this girl so miserable?' I thought. "When was your first time?" I asked calmly, trying not to get angry. "When I was in 2nd grade. It was horrible. I failed, thanks to Edwin. That time, I felt that I should never do this again but I did anyway. Everyone was making me, well, not worth living. That's how I felt in 2nd grade and 7th grade. I didn't attempt to in 7th grade but I did miss school for a week."

I wanted to know about her life more but her aura felt dangerous. Her face was telling me not to ask. "Where's everyone?" She asked. "Leo has meeting, Mikey has basketball practice, and Donnie just went home. He said he wants to make something." She nodded. She looked darker than before but at least she talked. She was beautiful but I wanted to see her smile. I hugged her gently.

She tried pushing me away then stopped. She leant against me and kept herself quiet. I hugged her bit tighter and told her that I love her. She didn't answer. But she did hug me as well and that was fine with me.

Others came about an hour later and Leo reported that the 12th graders are going to the field trip to Metropolitan Museum. "Like I promised the students. I'm not sure they will enjoy it though." I grunted. "I will enjoy it. How much do we have to pay?" Eve asked. "We are thinking about 10 bucks. I'm not sure. We haven't decided that yet." Leo said, shrugging. Just thinking about them made me sick but Eve seemed to be over enjoyed with the idea of going to the museum.

At school the teachers handed out the slip for the field trip. I was thinking about not going but Eve asked me if he will come and I had to say 'yes.' What have I got myself into? Now I had to go to that boring place.

Donnie was definitely excited about the field trip as well as Eve was. "Is it that great?" I asked to Donnie. He smiled and nodded. "I always wanted to go there! My wish come true." Donnie said looking at Leo who scratched his head in embarrassment. "Then why didn't you go there?" Eve asked Donnie. Donnie was startled by this question. "Our father was too busy to bring us there." Mikey quickly said. That goofball sometimes can be a great help.

Eve looked suspiciously at us but luckily didn't ask more. Hannah walked by but she didn't do anything to Eve. What Donnie did totally paid. All she did was to glare at Eve and walk by. "Dude, did you see that? Dudette changed!" Mikey said. "She didn't. She just don't want to get into trouble." Emily said. "That happened already and it only worked for 3 months. Let's hope this time she really learned her lesson."

"I hope so as well." I grumbled and glared at the sandwich. "When's the trip?" Eve asked. "2 weeks later. It will be Monday and I am sure you are going to have a great time." Eve smiled gently and went back on her food.

The residence's air seemed to be colder than usual. "Can somebody turn on the heater?" I heard Mikey saying. The cat meowed as he jumped on Eve's lap and cuddled. "Aww, aren't you warm and fluffy?" Emily said as she looked at Rim, "I want to have him on my lap." Eve picked the cat up and placed him on her friend's lap but he growled and returned back to Eve's. "I would do that if I were him." I mumbled. Mikey heard it, "HEY, EVERYONE! RAPH SAID HE WANT TO BE EVE'S CAT SO HE CAN BE PETTED BY HER!" I blushed and punched his brother.

"I didn't say that!" I said, I felt face getting hotter. "I heard ya, don't worry." Leo snickered. Ifelt myself blushing even more and started to protest. Everyone laughed except Eve and Donnie. "I'm going up." Eve said as she stood up and Rim followed her. Donnie stared at Mr. Krab, on the TV and said nothing. I stood up and decided to escape the embarrassment.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "Mmhm." Eve said, organizing her books. "What are you doing?" "Just, doing something. I want to keep it organized." It looked organized enough. "I don't think it needs it." "Perhaps not but I want to." Eve said as she kept on doing what she was. "Let me help." I said, and did what she told me to do.

I don't like books, but I like helping her. When we were finished, she looked at me. "You are better than I thought when I first met you." I raised one of my eye browses, "What was it?" "Selfish, arrogant, over confident, and impatient." It was all true so I couldn't say anything. "How did you know?" "I just know things." She looked down.

"Now what do you think about me?" "Kind, generous, stands up for justice and sweet." I blushed. "Do you like me?" I asked. She shrugged. "Raph, I'm sorry if I make you feel disappointed about dating Donnie but I still do have affection toward him. The only reason I broke up is not to cause a war between you two."

I didn't know what to say so I looked down, trying not to cry. She may not date me forever. I was scared at the thought. "But I do like you. Not as much as I did to Donnie but, yes. I do. I still want to hang out with you and become closer friend." I looked up. "Why?" I heard myself asking. "Because I trust you. As much as I trust your other brothers, I trust you." Her smile, that moment was the most precious and beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

I reached out to her and kissed her. This time she kissed me back as well. I wished this moment will never end, but something inside me was shouting 'guilty.' I kissed her more and I felt a smile, this was the best moment in my whole entire 17 and 3/4 year life.

**Sorry for the short chapter. About the series Transformation is related to, posted on the profile. I am also thinking about the sequels as well. Next chapter is my dream come true, the moment I have been planning for longest time. Please review! I want at least 5, but I am not forcing you too. Please check the profile and tell me about it.**


	17. Chapter 16 A Verdade da Galaxia

Transformation Chapter 16

A Verdade da Galaxia

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…. And I did expected 5 reviews, people! Can't you just do that? I recommend not to use Google translation for the titles if you don't want spoilers.**

**Raph's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Nightmare…. Eve's attempt to suicide had succeeded and she was gone. That was the most horrible nightmare next to the one about Shredder. I couldn't sleep so I walked out to the kitchen and spotted Donnie. "Hey." I said. Donnie looked up. "What are you doing? It's 3 a.m." I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" "Me too." He looked at me. "You got Eve as your girlfriend?" I shrugged. "She doesn't want any relationship. She just said to be friends." Donnie looked down and sighed. "Well, good luck with it." He looked sad, obviously. "You know, Eve said that she still likes you. So you still may have a chance…" He shook his head and returned to his laptop and started typing something.

"What are you doing?" "Homework." That geek nerd. I don't know why I like Eve, who's like him. But I do for some reason… "What homework?" "History report. You know you have to do it to pass history." That hit my head. "Huh?" "You mean you didn't prepare for it?" Donnie looked shocked but I knew that I looked more shocked than him. "No…" "Even Mikey prepared! Come on, tomorrow me and Eve will help you so go to sleep!"

Next morning was a disaster for me because Donnie forced me to read History Textbook. The entire book at 6 in the morning. "I came to school for this?" I asked. "Yes, now READ!" I grumbled. Mikey and Leo was in the Lair and pretty much we were the only one in the school. "Can't I just ask Eve for the topic? You said I can write anything about historical event!" "Read. You don't know anything." I grumbled and read about how Henry VIII married 7 times. Why do I even need to read this junk?

Eve came early probably because Donnie sent Emily a text to make Eve come to school early. "Hi, what's up?" "Good you are here. Raph here needs some help on the History project." "He didn't wrote any word? I'm already done with it." Donnie froze, shocked how Eve could do it that fast. "How?" He asked. "Just, did what I wanted to write." She said sitting down.

She said she wrote about the war between Korea and Japan. Leo came and said even he didn't know about it. Eve frowned but didn't say anything. I read it, her writing skill's amazing. "Can I copy your writing?" Donnie punched me. "Your. Work." Donnie growled and I went back to the textbook.

Eve did help me search for the topic. I decided to write about the Civil War, because I thought the slavery was wrong. The bell rang and we headed to the class. "See ya!" Donnie said and me and Eve headed to L.A class. The class was loud as always. "Hey Raph!" A kid whom I forgot his name called me. I turned to him. "I was wondering if you want to go movies with us." "Us?" I asked and he pointed to his back. 3 girls and 2 boys.

I shook his head and sat next to Eve. I asked her to give me one of the ear buds and she gave me. "Why do you always listen to Japanese music? I thought you don't like Japan." "I like the music." She answered simply. "The lyrics are always confusing." I commented. "That's what everybody says. Even Donnie." It hurted me hearing that but Donnie is smarter than me.

The school was over and my head was filled with two thoughts; Eve and the History project. I met my friends at the front of the school. "Hey, I got council meeting today. I will be going late." "I promised to hang out with the team, sorry." "Physics teacher told me to stay, I don't know why." Edwin said. "I'm going to the mall." Emily said. That left me, Donnie and Eve. "Here's the key, see ya!"

Me, Donnie and Eve was walking to the Lupers and was boring. I wanted to put up a topic but saw Eve's horrified face. "Eve? Is something wrong?" Donnie asked, obviously saw it as well. Eve shook her head But it was clear her eyes were blank. "Eve?" I asked then I saw a woman on the street. "Eve?" I asked again.

"Eve!" Me and Donnie saw that woman coming toward our way. Eve hid behind me. The woman was middle aged and had a curly hair. She had a thick make up and can be considered as 'pretty' if it wasn't for the make-up. "I was looking for you!" The smell of alcohol tickled my nose. She was drunk at 5 p.m. "Who are you?" Donnie asked, blocking the way between her and Eve. "Move away. Eve, come on, let's go!" Eve shook her head. "Why not? You want to come, right?"

"Hey, shut up! Go away from her! She doesn't want you, now move away!" I said. "Of course she wants me! Now, sweetheart let's go." Eve grabbed my shirt. I quickly grabbed her hand and ran away, leaving Donnie with the crazy old woman.

I opened the door and waited for Donnie to come in. I quickly locked the door after that. Eve still had her horrified look on her face. "Eve, are you okay?" Donnie asked. "Raph, get her some water." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and came back to the living room. "Here, are you okay?" Her eyes were wide. I closed the curtain, in case she comes up and see us. It will be creepy to have her in front of the window.

"She, she came back." Eve murmured. "Who? You know her?" I asked. Eve nodded, tear in her eyes. "I don't want to go back! Please, promise me that you won't abandon me! Please…" she said as she dug into my chest. I blushed and nodded.

"Eve, who is she? You need to tell us." Donnie said firmly. Eve looked down. "She's one of my mom's friends. I hated her when my mom brought her to the house." Eve whispered "Eve, is your mom's friends always like her?" I asked. "Yes…" she nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Last time was worse. She tried to drag me to mom. And sometimes mom herself came."

"Your mom?" She nodded. "Why does your mom's 'friend' dress like that? Was she always drunk?" she looked down. She was quiet for a long time. Her past was about to be revealed and she was hesitating. She pursed her lips and sighed.

"My mom's a prostitute. The rumor about my mom being a whore is a complete truth and everyone knows it." Me and Donnie were quiet. I didn't know what to say. "Okay, let me confess it all, my mom was paid to sleep with a man and she got pregnant and gave birth to me. She was nice for few years but the year when I learned about her job, she became evil and cruel.

"She started to abuse me, sometimes starve me for 3 days, and as I said before she raped me." I was about to stand up but Donnie stopped me. "It went for a long time until I befriended Emily. She learned about my life and she told me that I can live with them so I ran away to their house. That's why I live here. My body used to cover in bruises and scars. I'm glad it cured."

I was mad and couldn't think straight. I saw bunch of news about child abuse but I never thought that it happened to my friend. I felt tears coming up. Tears of anger, I'm not a cry baby! I have my own reason!

She started to cry. "I'm sorry…. I just couldn't take it anymore." I patted her shoulder. "It's okay. You can cry." She nodded. "I was horrified the fact my mother was doing that thing. After my grandma died it became worse. I miss grandma…" she cried more. "Eve, it's okay. You are safe with us. Everything is going to be fine." Donnie said. Then I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it. A woman in black hair and brown eyes was standing there. Along with Leo. "The meeting ended soon. And who's she?" He asked. "Is Eve in there?" The woman asked. I told Leo to go in and closed the door. "That was rude, Raphael." Leo said sitting down and then spotting Eve crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" The woman yelled as she slammed the door. Eve murmured something under her breath. "Don't open it, Raph. That's her mom." "Then shouldn't we open it?" Leo asked. "NO!" Me and Donnie both cried out. While Donnie explained to Leo I thought about the way to drive Ms. Lim away.

Eve sat on the piano and started to play and sing. Regret Message. Eve's favorite song and I remember Mikey dancing along it with a weird choreography. "OPEN!" Her mother interrupted. I opened the door. Her mother pushed me aside and went for Eve which was stopped by Leo grabbing her.

"Listen you junks! That's my daughter and I want her!" We didn't say anything and we pushed her away from Eve. "Listen, Eve doesn't want you so get used to it. Now go away and never come back." I said. Eve's mom glared at me. "Who do you think you are? Do you even know her?" "Yes. I know her. _You _don't know her." I growled at her.

"I know everything about my daughter." She said. "Tell me. Do you know how much she had suffered in school? Do you know that she tried to commit suicide? Do you know that Eve likes Donatello?" Donnie blushed at that part. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT WHEN SHE RAN AWAY WHEN SHE WAS IN 3RD GRADE!" Ms. Lim screamed at me when Emily came in. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked and then she spotted the woman.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get out!" Emily yelled and Eve's mother stomped out, grumbling. "IF YOU COME BACK AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU BECOME A SALAD!" I yelled at her as she glared at me. "You will be regretting everything you've done to me." She said. "Yeah right." I said. Eve grabbed me and told me not to argue with her.

"I don't care Eve. I don't want you to suffer with anything." I said. "She was the reason for you to have a bad childhood." Donnie agreed with me. "True, but she wasn't the one who made my life miserable, she only helped." Is she trying to defend that woman? "Eve, I-" I got cut off as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She just told us her past and I knew that I can't just fight in front of her so I stopped. I grunted and sat on the couch. When the girls were in the kitchen Donnie asked me about our 'secret'.

**Please review! Please? With cherry on the top? Just 5! Please? Oh, the title means The Truth of the Galaxy. Eve's Korean name means galaxy.**

**Please review! Please!**


	18. Chapter 17 Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Transformation Chapter 17

Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews because I got what I requested, 5 reviews! In thanks I have a little gift for Mikey fans, Let the spotlight goes to Mikey! If you see the summary, there are two romances in this fic and I have my focus on Eve and Raph for too long so this chapter's spotlight will goes to Mikey!**

**Mikey's POV**

When I came back from the school to Lupers, the air in the living room wasn't good. "Hey, I'm here! What were you guys doing?" my bros glared at me and kept talking with very low voice. "Hi Mikey!" Emily said from the kitchen and Eve waved. I could see tear marks on her eyes. I saw Raph looking at me so I just sat down on the couch next to Donnie.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked in a low tone like theirs. "Turtle form." Leo whispered. I frowned. 'Real form? Why?' "Why?" I asked. Raph frowned but told me about Eve's past in very low tone. It was horrible but right now that didn't seem to be the main problem.

"Are we going to tell them?" I asked. Raph shook his head. "I don't think we should tell them now. I think they will just freak out and treat us like nobody. Let's just wait until summer." Leo surprisingly agreed with Raph so Donnie and I had to nod. That was when Eve and Emily walked into the kitchen. "So, about the fieldtrip on week after the next one, are we going to meet somewhere particular?" Emily asked. Damn that chick's hot.

"We are all gonna go to the museum separately and meet your teacher in front of the museum until 8:30. You check your name then you can go in with the ticket." Leo explained. "Well, that's simple. I'm glad that I will go with you guys. Last time I went on the field trip, Eve said she didn't want to go so I went with Edwin and few friends but it was so boring!" Emily complained. "Wasn't that because you went to see The Phantom of the Opera?" Eve asked. "Well, yes, I mean no. the play was pretty okay but still. It was boring."

Eve shrugged, "I believe you." She said. Emily groaned. "Let me guess, you are going to be with Donnie or Raph the entire trip, right?" Eve shrugged. "You can go with me." I said quietly. "Huh? What's that, Mikey? You wanna go with me?" Emily leaned in front of me, causing me to blush. "Well, um, yeah…" I stammered and she giggled. "Alright Mikey. I'll stick with you in the museum. Promise me that you will listen patiently whatever I say about art." I nodded. I was jumping up and down and shouting mentally.

During the practice on Monday, I couldn't concentrate well because the idea of 'date' with Emily just made me too excited. A ball hit me on the head. "Mikey snap out of it! You are playing right now!" Coach said but I couldn't concentrate anyway. The coach force me out from the field and started scolding me but one ear in, one ear out. The words flew through my head like river. The coach sighed and said that the practice was over and we were all dismissed.

I was tired for unknown reason but it went away as I saw Emily. I am in love with her like Donnie and Raph is in with Eve. "Hi Emily!" I said and she waved. "Is there something to eat?" I asked. "Pancakes. Would you like that?" I nodded. She went to the fridge and put a pancake in microwave and gave it to me after it was done. "Here's syrup." I put it all over the cake and started to inhale it.

"Do you think Raph and Eve will be able to be together?" She suddenly asked. "I don't know. I hope so. He's crazy for her." I replied but then saw her hurted look. "Mikey, I had a crush on Raph until Eve attempted to commit suicide… You understand, right?" Had? I didn't know that Emily like Raph…. I nodded though.

"Hey, I have a question. During Donnie and Raph's argument they were talking about warrior thingy. What's that?" Uh oh…. "Well, I think they were talking about a game…. I'm not sure. Ask them if you wanna know the detail." I said, I can swear that I was stammering. "Really? Are you sure? You don't sound so sure." I gulped and the excused myself to go to bathroom. Phew, that was close!

**Monday Metropolitan Museum**

I was tired and nervous. I got up earlier than the others for cloths I will be wearing today. I _have_ to make good impression on Emily and today is the Big Day. I am finally gonna ask her to be my girl. Is it going to work? I hope so because if it doesn't I will be just making myself humiliating. Let's hope that won't happen…..

"Hi guys!" I saw Emily waving at me, I mean us. The twins and Eve were at the front of the museum. "We already got the ticket from our homeroom teachers. Come on, hurry up!" I ran to my teacher and got the ticket and came back as fast as my skateboard. "Here I am!" I said. Emily giggled, "Alright, come on, let's go." Emily grabbed my hand and walked into the museum. This is going to be the best day ever.

We walked around the museum, which was cooler than I expected. The arts were creative and awesome like me, and most importantly Emily loved this place. I realized that most of the paintings had similar style. "Who painted these?" "Henri Matisse. He's one of my favorite artists! The paintings are masterpieces! I wish I can be an artist like him." She exclaimed. She looked adorable as she clasped her hands together with dreamy eyes.

I told her that we should sit down for a moment. 2 hours passed since we entered. I told her that my legs are getting sore so we did. We watched people walking by and we discussed about my favorite subject, art. I told her that I am master of martial arts and she looked amazed by it. In those moments my heart was pounding because I was so nervous.

I then spotted Leo coming this way and thought this was my only chance. "Emily?" She looked up. "Yes?" I gulped. My heart like Raph's bike. I held her hands, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I felt everything froze in place where they were. In real life they were moving but to me it felt like everyone had stopped to hear Emily's response.

I glanced toward Leo and gave Emily one last hopeful look. She looked startled indeed and then she spotted Leo as well. Leo came toward us and I knew that he saw us holding hands and he was going to ask what is going on, right before he was right next to us I kissed the red haired girl on lips. Just a peck, nothing wrong with it.

Leo and Emily just stared at me like I was crazy. "Mikey? What are you doing?" Leo asked. "I, um, well, um, you know, um I eh…" I heard myself saying that and it was embarrassing. "Were you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Emily asked and I nodded a little, my gaze down at the floor. "Okay." That surprised both me and Leo. "Pardon?" I said. "I said 'okay.' I guess I like you a little. No wonder my crush ended." "Crush?" Leo asked. "I will tell you later after my date's over, see ya bro!" I said hurriedly, trying to sound cool and grabbed Emily's hand then walked out of the room.

"Were you meaning that?" I asked her when Leo's out of the sight. "Yes. Is something wrong?" I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek. "I really like you." I said. She giggled. "Thank you for liking me the way I want to be liked." I shrugged, "Your welcome." She hugged me that moment and I hugged her back. 'Can't wait to see the look on Raph's face.'

**You guys are going to review, right? Oh, I got information about the series that Transformation is related to on my profile. If you are interested you can read it. Eve and the twins will know about the 'turtle' thing about during summer. It was planned that way so don't complain.**

**Please review, I am just asking for 5 more reviews! Please, just please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 Geismas į Akis

Transformation Chapter 18

Geismas į Akis

**The whole Metropolitan thingy was made for Mikey. Don't argue that I didn't put Eve and Raph in the scene. They didn't do what you wanted them to do anyway.**

**Eve's POV**

The museum wasn't boring. I love arts and anything related to it. What bored me so much was Donnie. I came to the museum to enjoy arts, not his lecture about Matisse's life. I don't even want to explain about it because Raph almost broke some sculpture because of his brother.

The threats I'm getting from my mom had started since the day I left her. The first time she came was a month after I ran away. She met me at my school and was about to drag me to my old home but Mrs. Luper, who didn't have a job back then, rescued me from my so called mother.

I'm glad now Raphael and his brothers are here. Edwin and his family didn't stand up for me, just protected me. Now I know that Raph and his brothers will protect me as long as I'm with them. "Eve, what are you daydreaming about?" Raph leaned toward me and asked me. "Nothing." I said, smiling. He blushed a bit and the teacher told us to pay attention. "You two snap out! Field trip is over, people!" Raph rolled his eyes and I smiled back at the teacher, who looked surprised but went back teaching the class.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat next to my friends as always. "Mr. Kelts told me to rewrite my report. Can you believe it? I worked so hard on it and all he said was to work on it _again_! You guys are so lucky that you have Ms. Parker as your history teacher. What happened to you guys?" Emily asked. "She said mine was great. And told Raph that he did better than she thought." Emily groaned. "Even Raph got compliment!" Raph frowned and Donnie smiled along with me, trying not to laugh but Leonardo and Michelangelo were already laughing.

"He frowns worse than the time when we almost lost to the Foot." Michelangelo said. Foot? What is that? "What is Foot? Do you mean what we have attached to our legs?" Emily asked. The laughter died. The brothers looked at each other nervously and went back to eating. "Awkward." Emily said to herself and went back to her pizza as well. She was about to ask Michelangelo but he ignored her.

The experiment I had with Donatello was fine, except it was almost ruined because of Michelangelo almost spilled vinegar on the apple with salt. "You almost ruined the experiment Mikey! You almost ruined it!" Donnie's eye browses twitched a little as he said the last part. "Dude, I'm sorry I did it, okay?" I told Donnie that it was fine. "Are you sure? This experiment had been going for 5 days and this idiot here almost ruined it. Are you sure you are okay with it?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." I said with a smile. Donnie blushed a bit then released Mikey's collar.

"Anyway, you are dating Emily now?" I asked Michelangelo. He blushed and scratched his head, "Yes… I like her since, well, long time ago." That was weird, Emily told me that she liked Raph. When did she change her mind? I will ask her when I get to the Luper's. "Ooh, look at the time! I need to go, see ya!" Michelangelo said as he grabbed his bag and ran out as Raph came in. "What's he doing here?" "Messing up, as always." Donnie replied. "What have he done this time?"

"Putting vinegar into apple in salt water." I said. He didn't seemed to understand so while Donnie explained him what the whole experience was about, I cleaned up what we did and told them it was time to go.

When I got home I searched for Emily, she wasn't there and according to Edwin she went out with Michelangelo. So I walked upstairs, followed by Raphael. He stood in my door way. "You can come in." I said. He stepped in and looked directly at me. "Is there something you want?" I asked. He shrugged but hugged me.

"Raphael, I'm not your girlfriend." I said pushing him away a little. He hugged me back then I felt something. "Raph? Let me go please…." He released me this time but this time I saw something in his eyes.

"Eve, I love you. Can't you allow me to be your boyfriend?" he asked. I looked down, shook my head and said 'sorry.' I knew that he was disappointed. Not mad, please don't be mad… I pleaded in my mind. I backed and sat on the edge of my bed. I was still looking down when Raph sat next to me, lift my chin and kissed me. My eyes didn't close this time. I was scared and wanted to run away.

He probably noticed it since he broke the kiss and scooted away from me a little. What I saw in his eyes disappeared a little but still some were left. "Eve, can you answer with words, please? Is it because Donnie? Or am I just too stupid to date with a smart girl like you?" I shook my head. "It's not because of Donatello, it's not because you are stupid, 'cause you aren't. It is because I don't want you and Donnie to fight."

To be honest, I was scared what teenage boy wants to do. I could trust Donnie but I somehow couldn't trust Raphael back then. Raph left the room and came back with Donnie. I guess he explained what was going on because Donnie told me that he won't fight with Raphael over me. Donatello growled at his brother and walked out of the room. Raphael now looked at me. I stared at him and looked down.

Raphael fell on his knees. "Eve, please? Is it just because you don't like me?" I heard his voice full of sadness. I looked up and saw him, knelt on the floor with head hanging. "No. I'm scared that you might want something." He looked up, puzzled look in his eyes. "Sex?" He asked. I felt my head moving up and down.

He opened the door to the closet and knelt in front of the cross. "I swear that I won't do anything like that until I get permission from Eve." he said then looked at me. Waiting for my respond. I didn't know what to say, but now I knew that I did right thing back then. "Okay."

Next day at school was weird because Raphael was holding hands with me. Donatello weren't like this. "Raph? Can you let go of my hand?" I asked. "Just today. Please?" he pleaded, I caught innocent mind in his eyes so I nodded. "Not tomorrow." I said and smiled a bit. Was I being shy? Because I liked his hands a lot. The warmth is not a thing you can trade for. I felt good since I broke up with Donnie. I wished this moment to be perfect, it would've been if it wasn't at school.

**Eve says their full name when she hadn't fully opened her mind for others. She is now dating Raphael. **

**Please check profile for the series and give me your opinion about it.**

**Please review as well**

**Just 5 for this chapter and last one, since the last chapter I got only one because I updated early. **

**One, I mean two reviews won't waste your time, right? **

**One review takes less than a minute**

**Two you can do, right?**

**Am I being annoying? Only way to stop is to review!**

**Please review! And check the profile**


	20. Chapter 19 Seollal

Transformation Chapter 19

Seollal

**This chapter is holiday special. Please enjoy this chapter and happy new lunar year! This chapter is pretty much like a holiday special which is now going on in Korea right now.**

**Raph's POV**

"You are not coming school this Friday?" Mikey asked Eve who nodded. "Why?" "Holiday for me." She smiled. "Mrs. Luper allows that?" Mikey asked his girlfriend who nodded. "What holiday?" Leo asked, who was tired these days. "New Year."

We all looked at each other and laughed. "Eve, this is February! New year happened last month!" I said. She frowned at me. "_Lunar_ New Year. All Asians celebrate that. Well, maybe except for few countries like Japan." No wonder why Leo didn't know about it.

"That's why you aren't coming this Friday?" I asked, slightly disappointed. "At least Eve will be cooking for us today. One of the few days that Eve would cook. She's good at specific kind of food." Emily said licking her lips.

"Korean?" Donnie guessed. "Better eat it, she's going shopping today for the foods." Edwin said. "But it's only Tuesday!" Mikey said. "I need to prepare to follow the tradition as best as I can. I will make some Rice cake soup and wear hanbok." She said. "I love the last year's. Are you going to wear the same one?" Eve nodded to Emily's question.

"Is it like kimono?" Leo asked. "Different. I like hanbok better, no offense." Eve said. "I wanna see it." Mikey said with goofy smile on his face, "Please?" he asked. "I'm sure you will see her wearing it at Friday." Emily said. "Man, I want to see it now." Mikey complained. I want to see my girlfriend wearing her country's traditional outfit too. She will look beautiful in it and I'm 100% sure of it.

Me, Donnie, Emily and Edwin followed her to the Wal-Mart nearby and shopped for the food she needs. "Beef, green onion, eggs…" I got everything I need now we should go." Eve said and saw Mikey staring at a chocolate bar and told him that she will get it for him. I growled at Mikey, he just shrugged when Eve handed me a one as well. "You know, Valentine's Day's soon and we are celebrating New Year instead of that." Emily said. "We will get back to Valentine as soon as Sul's over." Eve promised.

Eve told us to go to the Luper's, giving the grocery to them and Emily dragged Mikey along with her with bags. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Korean Market. 20 minute walk, no need to worry." She said but me and Donnie followed her. "What do you need there?" I asked. "Rice cakes, dried anchovy, garlic, kimchi and other stuffs." Me and Donnie looked at each other. "Why would you need dried anchovy?" Donnie asked. "To make the broth taste better." She said as matter of factly. "Gross." I said. "No it's not; it will be like eating water if you don't boil it with anchovies." She frowned as she picked up a bag full of dried anchovies.

"They are staring at me." Donnie said. "They won't eat you." She said. She then picked up a bag of something with a picture of gravy in front of it. "You are making edible food, right?" I asked half teasing. "I'm not. Stop teasing and I'll make it edible for you. Emily and Edwin ate it every year!" She said.

What she bought at the Korean store was rice cakes, gravy, dried anchovies, kelp, and a bag of pelmeni. "I hope she won't do it like how Leo does." I said to Donnie who thought the ingredients were gross.

"I'm back!" Eve said. I just noticed that she never said 'I'm home' when she come back to the Luper's. "Did you get that pelmenis? I love those things!" Emily said as she snatched the grocer bag from Eve and started to empty it. "I got it." Eve said putting ingredients in the refrigerator, smiling. "I can't wait." Emily said. "Me too." I said, hugging Eve's back.

"Hug for me too?" Emily asked and for seconds, I thought she was asking me but she was asking Mikey. "Come here princess!" Mikey said as he hugged the red haired girl. "I'm glad that we are not stuck with Karai anymore." Mikey said. "Who's Karai?" Emily asked, looking up. Oh no… "No one. Just a girl I met." Mikey said. "Your ex?" Emily questioned. "No." Mikey said firmly. "Are you kidding? She was a bitch!" I said. Eve told me to watch my mouth.

"Who is she?" Eve asked. "Some girl who was very annoying." Leo said, laughing nervously. "Something's fishy here." I gulped. "You aren't lying about anything to me, right?" She asked. "Yes." I said, feeling guilty inside. "I hate being deceived, Raphael. Don't lie about anything and promise there will be nothing secret between us." I nodded and made pinky promise, she smiled as we did that.

**Friday**

It didn't feel good not to see Eve at school but it would be nice to see her in different outfit. "What happened to your girlfriend?" I turned and saw Lyn. "She's at home. You don't need to know that" I said. Even to me my voice sounded cold. "Just wondering. Hey, are you free today?" I ignored that question and just stared out at the window.

"Hey, stop being so mean. I know that you are a big softy inside…" She said as she poked my chest. I wanted to punch her and rip her into pieces. I calmed myself down and pushed her hand off. "What's wrong? Don't you like a pretty girl?" She asked, hanging onto my arm. Sais in my bag tempted me to take them out but I pushed her roughly, "No. Eve is pretty, not you." I growled at her. She frowned and walked off.

"It feels not to have Eve around." Emily said sighing. "She was always quiet." Mikey said. Everyone glared at him. "Don't be mean Mikey." I said and Emily agreed. "Hey, I was telling the truth." I clenched my fist and showed it to him. He gulped and shut himself up.

"Eve, we are home! Early dinner today, right?" Emily cried out. "You are here! Thank goodness, I was waiting for a long time." Eve said as she climbed down the stairs and my jaw dropped open as I saw her figure. Her hair was braided in one with red ribbon like thing in the end. Her top was red with black sleeves and her skirt was light yellow. "Beautiful…." I heard myself saying that. "Thanks." She said smiling. She explained what each of her cloth parts were called.

"The top is called Jeogori, the skirt is called Chima literally meaning skirt. The ribbon is called Daenggi." Then she lifted her skirt a bit and showed her shoes, "The shoes are called Hye. I got this from an old store near China town." The shoes were red with green embroider. I tried not to drool and I hugged her. "You look gorgeous." I said. "Thank you." She hugged back.

She rubbed her braid and smiled toward me. "Is the food ready?" Emily asked. "Of, right…" Eve went into the kitchen and told us to wait for moments. I followed her inside and helped her set the table. "That's so sweet of you, Raph. Thank you." Eve said and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed a little and I heard 'awww' from Mikey. I will get him later.

She called everyone to come. "Sweet! I waited whole year for this." Emily said as she hopped her way into the dining room. "Happy New Year!" Eve said. The food she made with those weird ingredients were on the table, soup filled with flat rice cakes and green onions. The scent filled the air and Emily started to dig in as soon as she saw this. "Is it that good?" Mikey asked and Emily nodded.

"Is this the one you made this with anchovies?" Donnie asked. "I used them to make the broth taste better." Eve answered and I ate a spoonful of the broth and it actually tasted better than I thought. "Korean says that in order to age you need to finish the whole bowl." Emily said as she picked a piece of red vegetable with chopsticks. "Those that mean if I eat 2 bowls I will age more?" Mikey asked.

"Of course not." Eve said with Donnie. "It's just a story made up by adults to feed us." "Oh…" Mikey sounded disappointed for some reason. "What is this?" Leo asked picking the red vegetable which Emily ate. "Kimchi. I'm sure you heard of it before." Eve said. Leo nodded but I had no idea what it was. "It's fermented vegetable. The one here is made from Chinese cabbage. The most common one of all." Eve explained to me. Donnie seemed to enjoy and Mikey was forced to eat it Emily. And since Mikey enjoys every food in the world, he decided that he like this one as well. "Aren't you going to try it too?" Eve asked me. I sighed and picked it with my chopstick and ate it with my eyes closed.

"Hmm, better than I thought." I said. "I guess it's well fermented. I hate under-fermented ones." Eve complained. "I'm glad I can eat food you made." I said to her. She blushed. "I will make it every year for you." She said. I noticed look on us from Leo and Edwin but I ignored it and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a wonderful experience." I whispered. "Your welcome." She smiled.

**Well, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but I really wanted to tell people about Sueollal. Also I was pretty disappointed that there were only 2 reviews. I understand maybe perhaps it was because of the site's error but there were 45 views for Chapter 17 and I expected at least 5 reviews for each ones. **

**I don't think one review isn't a waste of time and you can surely do it because those reviews and your words are spur for the authors to write better stories. I wish you understood what I was saying. I was also thinking about threatening(?); saying that I won't update until I get 5 reviews or stuff like that but I swear that I won't do that since I started Master Squad so I didn't do it.**

**Please review and sorry I am writing this in the New Year's day. Just two things I wish you to do; review and check profile since I need opinions about the series.**

**Sincerely, Charis Kim**


	21. Chapter 20 Double Date

Transformation Chapter 20

Double Date

**One thing to say; please review. But I do need to apologize that I was a bit frustrated when I was writing last chapter. Please accept my apology. Almost forgot, Eve's hanbok is linked on my profile.**

**Music used: Kagamine Rin-Meltdown (piano ver.)**

**Raph's POV**

Okay, the spring break had started and what I'm doing is to sleep until noon. It's a natural habit for me until I went to school. I missed over sleeping so much. What I'm doing during spring break, hanging out with Casey, patrolling, sleep, and beat up Mikey. Back to original schedule with just one thing changed; me and Mikey has a girlfriend. And we are both longing to see them.

When we were on the patrol me and Mikey excused ourselves to visit the girls. Of course, Leo and Donnie tagged along to keep an eye on us. Late visit happened when we didn't visit them during the day, but Master Splinter only allowed us to visit them at Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Probably because he wants to spend time with us. We should, because we were busy with school until now. The spring break is 2 weeks and it would've been better if the girls could come down to the lair and share a nice time with us.

I changed my form into human before I knocked on the door. Mr. Luper opened the door and saw us. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just a short visit sir." Leo said. Leo was the only one who Mr. Luper trusted. Not even Donnie gained his trust. Possibly because Eve broke up with him and he cared for Eve like he cared for Emily. "Please sir?" Mikey asked. Mr. Luper sighed.

He let us in and I saw the twins on the couch watching a movie. Where's Eve? I asked and the twins pointed upward. I went upstairs and found Eve in her pajamas. "What are you doing here in 11 p.m.? Mr. Luper let you in?" She asked, her hairbrush dropped. I picked it up. "Just a short visit." I said. Eve thanked me. "Your purpose?" She asked.

"A request for a date. Will you come?" I asked. Eve flinched a bit, "Where?" "Mall. Just looking around. Will you?" Eve thought for a moment. "I don't know. I will let you know tomorrow. You are coming tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "Mind if I stay here for tonight?" I asked and regretted immediately. Eve's pale face paled even more and shook her head. 'Uh oh. She probably thought about sex.' I quickly said I meant by sofa but she looked down. "I'm sorry Eve." I said. Eve's probably harder to take care of than other girls.

"Eve, I'm sorry." I said again and she nodded with a smile. I sighed in relief. At least she didn't kick me out of her room when I came in. "Where's your brothers?" "Downstairs. Wanna go there?" Eve nodded. She sure didn't like to be just alone with a guy

Eve and I went downstairs and saw Mikey's arm around Emily. "Lookin' good." I said and Mikey blushed. "Hey, Mikey just asked me if I can go to mall with him. why don't you guys come too?" Eve looked at me then nodded. I was kinda disappointed since I wanted ti just come with Eve, not with Mikey and Emily but what can I do?

Mikey and I headed off to Luper Residence. "Hiya!" Emily said as she saw Mikey and Tackle hugged him. I sorta expected Eve to do the same but it was me who hugged her, since she just waved at me. But she did hug me back.

As we entered the mall there was a small concert by the shoppers. The shoppers were the ones who playing and singing. Quiet a view. Emily then dragged Eve to the stage and forced her to play something. Eve looked startled and shocked as she stared at the crowd. "Come on! You can do it! You enjoy playing piano!" Emily said and Eve looked at me. 'Help.' Her eyes were saying. I swayed my hand.

Her worried look disappeared as she put her fingers on the keys and started to play. A gentle melody came out and silenced everyone. "A shame that she won't sing along with it. It's a great song." Emily said. "Well she can't sing anyway because it's too high anyway." It would've sound better with Eve's voice though.

The song was finished and Eve hurried down stage and the crowd clapped. "Dude, you should enter the talent show!" Eve shook her head. "Don't worry. I can sing the song. Or Raph can." Emily said. "I can't sing." I said. "What if Eve tells you to do?" I sighed. "I don't think so. I hate going up to the stage."

"You always went up to the Foot's stage." Mikey said and I quickly hushed him and told the girls he had been playing too much video games lately and luckily the girls believed me. Thank heavens. "Ooh, we will be there, okay? Just go there when you guys need us!" Emily said as she dragged Eve to a nearby cloth shop. "What does she expect _us_ to do here?" Mikey asked. "I don't know. Get flirted by girls?"

"Let's just go there. We have nothing to do." Mikey said walking toward the shop. "Hey, wait up!" I followed my brother to the shop and saw Emily's own fashion show. "Hello!" Emily called out to her 'audience.' "Shh!" Eve said. "What? Someday, my clothes will be on the 'real' stage with 'real' models. I'll design _your_ wedding dress." "Thanks. But please no more fashion show in public." Eve pleaded.

"Why? She looks so cute!" Mikey said and other girls in the store looked at Emily with 'you are damn lucky' look. I wondered if they will do the same to Eve so I hugged Eve from the back. Yup, it was same. Am I that hot? Eve wiggled a bit so I released her. "What was that for?" She asked. "Just trying to check if the girls are jealous of you." I whispered and glanced to the crowd. She frowned. "You don't need to do that. I already know that I'm very lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

I smiled at her words. "You mean that?" She nodded. "Then," I said as I tapped my cheek twice. She sighed and kissed my cheek. "Aww, you guys are so cute!" I heard Mikey's voice so I nudged his shoulder. "I'm cuter, right?" Emily asked her boyfriend who nodded and hugged her very hard. Practically it was a squeeze. "Does all your brothers hug a girl like this?" Emily asked. "I know that Raph does." "No I don't!" Protesting didn't work, it only made Mikey and Emily tease me more. "Stop that, will ya?" I asked and all they did was to tease me.

"Guys, stop." Eve said firmly and they immediately stopped. "Emily, let's go to other one. I saw a cloth that I'm sure you'll like." Eve saved me and took Emily to other store. "Ooh, really?" Emily then dragged Eve to the store. Mikey and I shrugged and followed them.

What we did for the last was eating. Emily ate like Mikey. Saying about when you like someone you become like him/she was true. As far as I remember Emily didn't eat like that. Now she eats like Mikey. Me? The only thing changed about me was to be more careful about things. Eve? I don't see any changes, unfortunately. Well, I didn't see any changes back when she was dating Donnie anyway.

"I'm tired." Mikey said as we came back to the lair. "You should be. You were carrying 7 shopping bags." I said. "Dude, why does girls shop so often? And a lot?" "Eve doesn't. And she's a girl. A very cute girl." I said. "Whatever."

"Did you guys have nice time?" Leo asked. "Yeah. I enjoyed watching Mikey carrying 7 shopping bags and almost tripped over." I told Leo. "That sounds fun. Watching Mikey trip over, I mean." "I know. And it was hilarious." "It wasn't!" Mikey said but we all ignored him.

"My sons, did you had a great time?" I heard Master Splinter's voice and we all stood up and bowed. "Hai sensei. We had a great time." Mikey said with goofy smile on his face. "Good." He said as he sat on the couch. "I have a question to ask my sons."

"What is it sensei?" Donnie, who just came out from his laboratory. "I wanted to ask, when are you going to tell the girls about your real identity?" the turtles froze that moment. "I, I don't know sensei. But I think it is Raph's priority to decide." Leo said. Wait, fearless just can't tell sensei that _I_ have the priority! He's the leader! "Why me?" I asked him. "Because _you _were the one who gave Donnie an idea to make the watch." Leo said showing me his watch.

"Well, I don't know. I will just tell her when the time is right. When I'm sure that she won't freak out or call cops that she saw 4 giant mutant turtles. When I'm sure that she really loves me and accept me for you I am." This is reasonable so I didn't think that they will retort or anything.

"Well, I guess you are right. I'm gonna do the same with Emily as well." Mikey said as he sighed at thought of his red haired girlfriend. "I hope she loves me for who I am." "Me too. And accept me for who I am." "That would be nice but 98% of people who had seen us freaked out and ran away." Donnie said, worried look on his face as he stared into his laptop. "Let's just hope that our girls are the 2% of people." Mikey said.

**Sorry for the little bit late update. Next chapter will be set in late May, meaning that it will be the talent show and the school festival. I'm thinking about having the main characters sing Alice Human Sacrifice. Tell me what you think of and if you have a better idea, tell me please. **

**5 reviews? Please? With cherry on top?**


	22. Chapter 21 5th Alice

Transformation Chapter 21

5th Alice

**Late thanks for the reviews. I have now over 50! Thank you so much, I feel like I'm going to cry! Please enjoy. And opinion for the song hadn't come up so I'm going to stick with Alice Human Sacrifice. I recommend you to watch the PV in Youtube before reading this, since the song is mentioned from the start to the end. **

**I also don't recommend you to watch this at night. After all, this is a horror song so the video's pretty creepy. The song's not, the video is.**

**Just to mind you that the Final Exam is over in the fic.**

**Song used: Alice Human Sacrifice by MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagmine Len, Kagamine Rin**

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**

**Raph's POV May 3****rd**

While on my way to the cafeteria I saw poster for the school festival, including the talent show. Obviously others saw it too because Emily was starting to babble about her entry and need some help from Eve. "How about a chorus? You know Japanese songs, we can sing and Donnie can make a Powerpoint with lyrics!" Emily was too excited and Mikey seemed to be excited as well.

"Cool! I wanna sing too!" Eve seemed to be startled because Emily was stuck with Japanese song idea. "But which one? There are lots of songs you know…" "Anything you recommend. Any songs you want to?" Emily asked, her eyes filled with hope. "Umm, Bad End Night?" Eve said. I had no idea what the hell it was but Emily shook her head. "Nope. That song was sang by 8 people. We can't afford that."

"Crazy Night?" "Same." "What do you mean same? It sounds awesome!" Mikey said. "You can collect 8 people who can speak Japanese in this school?" "Oh…." Mikey sounded disappointed. "Besides, Crazy Night and Bad End Night is closer to play rather than chorus." "Then what?" Emily complained. "How many people do you think you can afford?" Emily thought for a moment and then started to look at us, "You, me, Edwin, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Leo." "Sorry, I don't know any song that has lots of male for chorus." Eve apologized.

"How about the creepy song you played? We can share the part." Mikey groaned. "I didn't say I want to sing." I retorted. "Too bad. You have to sing or at least one of you." Emily narrowed her eyes at me. "Which creepy song?" Eve asked. "Alice thingy." "That requires 3 female and 2 male. But I think one is confirmed." "Who?" Mikey asked, hopefully it was him, not me. "Edwin. Twin thingy in that song."

"Twin? Who?" Leo asked. "Yonbanme Arisu(Alice) wa futago no ko." Eve said. "4th Alice were twin." Leo translated immediately. "Yes. The song has twin in it, perfect for the Lupers." Eve said glancing at Emily and Edwin. "Yeah, we should do it." Edwin told Emily. "Do you have the song?" Leo asked. Eve handed him her iPod and Leo listened. "What about me?" I asked. Eve told me to wait for a moment.

"Eve, this song is creepy the way it is. I don't want to sing it." "Then I want to!" Mikey said snatching the iPod away from Fearless. "Alice Human Sacrifice huh?" Mikey said putting ear buds in his ears and listened to it. 30 seconds later he handed it to me. "On the second thought, I think the song suits more to Raph."

My opinion; the song was creeping me out. Who is this Alice? "I, I, don't-" I looked at Eve, staring at me with adorable look. "Okay, maybe I will do it." "Okay. Now who will be the first and third Alice?" Eve asked. Donnie was listening to the song now. "Maybe we can ask someone else like Gab?" Leo asked. "She can speak Japanese?" I asked. "Well, no. I can ask her to memorize it." "Why can't Eve sing?" Mikey asked.

"Eve will play piano, for your information." Emily said. "I can sing. I can record the piano or something like that and Donnie can play it." Eve said quietly. "Okay, then you can be the third because killing people don't suit you." Mikey said. "Thanks." She said.

"The first one…." Everyone became quiet then Gabrielle passed by. "Hey Gab, I want to ask you a favor." Leo called out. "Huh?" She asked, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if you can sing for the talent show." Gabrielle blinked for a moment and glanced at us. "By myself?' "No, with my friends. You will sing the first few part and the rest will sing other parts. Can you do it?" "He missed the part that the song is in Japanese." Mikey whispered to me and I snickered. "Umm, yeah sure! When do we practice?" "Today. Eve will check if your voice is alright."

"So, which song am I going to sing?" Gabrielle asked as she entered the front door of the Luper Residence. "I will sing it for you." Eve sat on the piano. "Ichibanme Arisu(Alice) wa isamashiku ken wo katate ni, fushigi no kuni." Gabrielle's jaw dropped open. "You want me to sing that? What is that?" She asked. "Alice Human Sacrifice. You are going to sing the first verse." Leo explained.

"I don't think I can do that." Gab said. "But you are perfect to have a role of MEIKO!" Eve said. "Who?" "The first Alice." Eve showed her the video with subtitles. "Okay, that's creepy. I have to kill someone?" Gabrielle asked. "No. Just sing while wearing Alice's outfit." "I don't want to wear an apron!" "Didn't you see the armor Alice was wearing?"

"You know, I don't think I can actually do that." "Of course you can. I'll help you." Leo said. Gab blushed and nodded. "Maybe I can try. Talent show is 2 weeks away." "Now the exam's all over too! I hope I can graduate." Mikey said. "You did manage to pass all of them. Of course you will graduate." "I still can't believe that was last week. The exam."

"I'm definitely happy. I feel free." Leo said. "Um, about the song." Eve said. "You guys should try too." Eve said. I stood up and grabbed the part for the second Alice. "Should we start?" I asked. "What about Eve?" Edwin asked. "I can sing while playing." Eve said and started to play. Donnie, who said he will read the narration started reading and then Eve winked and Gab started to read Romaji lyrics.

Gab looked at Eve to see if she did alright. Eve nodded and glanced toward me and I read Japanese as best as I could and sang. I had to admit that my singing voice wasn't a very good one but I did try my best. Eve sang the next verse, followed by the twins. We turned to see Mikey, Leo and Donnie. "You know, maybe I should sing the second Alice." Leo said. "Hey!" I said but everyone agreed so I had to sit on the couch, grumbling. Not that I wanted to sing, I just wanted to make a good impression on Eve.

"Leo sounds better than you." Mikey said and got smacked by me. "Ouch…" "Hey, don't hit my boyfriend!" Emily said. "Sorry, I won't." I said looking at Eve. Emily growled but sang best she could and she did have a nice voice and so did Edwin.

So the practice went like that for 2 weeks, Mikey and I helped recording the music and Donnie made presentation with lyrics translated into English. "This PPT is really cool." I said. "Dude, it's awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Thanks. I hope this works fine. Hey Leo, you sure you can put a white screen on the main stage?" Donnie asked. "Yeah I can. It was either talent show or amusement park, since there weren't enough money and student council voted for the talent show."

"What? You mean no roller coaster?" Mikey asked, standing up. "Um, we were about to post that on the board. You will see it tomorrow. Besides, you can go there with Emily later. I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise but I did keep the rest of them. This is the only one I couldn't keep because of the money problem."

Mikey accepted it later but he still grumbled about it. "So we are doing it in school auditorium? That's easier to set the equipment. I'm happy with that." Donnie said looking at the laptop. "Is everything okay, my sons?" Master Splinter entered the room and asked. "Yes father. Just checking if the power point is alright." Donnie said. "I thought the exam was over." Sensei said. Leo flinched. I guess fearless forgot to tell Master Splinter about the singing thing.

Donnie didn't notice that so he told Master Splinter that Leo is going to sing at the talent show with the Lupers, Eve and Gabrielle. Master Splinter looked amused though, maybe he thought that Leo was hiding it to make it a surprise. "Which song may I ask?" He asked. "Um, hold on a second. I will show you the original video." Donnie said clicking a video file. This one didn't have a subtitle, we didn't need one anyway.

"Very interesting song." Master Splinter said after the video ended. "Are you sure you are going to sing this?" He asked Leo. "Yes sensei. I've been practicing." Leo said. "Can you do it now?" Master Splinter asked. Leo looked startled and Donnie said he can only erase the Second Alice's part so Leo can sing that part.

Leo was forced to sing so he did but Master Splinter didn't seem to enjoy it that much. "Perhaps I will just watch the one that Donatello will record during the Talent Show." He said as he stood up and headed to his room. We all snickered at Leo. "I knew that I should've sing." Mikey said. "You said the song was too creepy." I reminded him. "If this song was something else then I would've sing." He said to me.

The day before the show, we were all busy. Eve and Donnie making the Instrumental version of the song and the rest practicing singing. Me and Mikey just watched them practice and did nothing. "I wish I had some homework." Mikey suddenly said. I had to agree since I was bored out of my mind. "Mikey, need some help here." Emily said. He ran right over and Emily told him to give her some massage. Mikey did it.

I glanced at Eve to see if she needed any help but she seemed to be okay with singing and telling Donnie which part of the song had errors. "Come on, the show's tomorrow!" Eve said. "I know that Eve, and I'm trying my best!" Donnie said and two went arguing about it until I broke them and hugged her tight on the back. "Eve, don't fight." I said. She sighed and nodded while gently grabbing my arms which were around her chest and part between her chest and her neck. Donnie looked at us, eyes slightly filled with jealousy but he went back to his work.

If I were a better singer, I wouldn't be bored to death by now. Mikey was having his own fun by distracting them and get beat up. I'm not an idiot like him* so I went upstairs. I was going to get a comic book in Eve's room and so I entered her room.

"Hmm…" I picked up a book and went through it quickly. It was better than I thought and kept on reading until I reached the page with the character fall in love with a girl. I saw a piece of paper in it and picked it up and replaced the book. I unfolded the paper and read what was inside.

When I came back down I wasn't feeling so good but hid it. Everyone's having a break from practice and they all seemed to be very tired. "Is everyone done?" I asked. "Raph, where have you been?" Leo asked. "Eve's room. I got bored so I read some comic books." I glanced at Eve but she was talking to Donnie.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. "That's my line." Donnie said. "Whatever." "I've put the screen on the stage and now all ready to project your presentation." Mikey said. "Good. Now everyone is ready, right?" The rest nodded. I thought they were lucky that they were the last one to do. It was easier for Donnie to set the equipment up and that bought them more time to practice. "I don't know if I can do it!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I know you can do it. We've been practicing a lot, remember?" Leo encouraged and she blushed.

"Oh Eve?" Donnie called out. "Yes?" "Raph and I put a surprise at the end of the song." She smiled. "Can't wait." She said as she went off to the stage.

"Now students, the last participant is Leonardo Hamato, Emily and Edwin Luper, Eve Lim, and Gabrielle Hien. Performing, Alice Human Sacrifice!" I sat down next to Donnie, who was right in front of the stage. The curtain went right up with a huge blank screen and Donnie beam was shot at it.

_There was once a little dream._

_No one knows who dreamed this dream. It really was such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think._

_"I don't want to disappear._

_How can I make people deram me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought, and at last it had an idea._

_"I will make people dream me, and they shall create my world."_

The slide said. Donnie waited for a minute until he thought that everyone had read it. Then he clicked and the music started to play and Gabrielle stepped out from behind the screen, dressed in a red dress with a fake sword on her left hand and started to sing as Donnie gave a cue.

_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku_

_Ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna mono o kirisutete_

_Makka na michi o shiite itta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku._

_Tsumibito no you ni tojikamerarete._

_Mori ni dekita michi igai ni,_

_Kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

She went back to behind the screen as she sang the last part with a dramatic pose. Leo walked out, in blue formal attire and faced the crowd. The crowds were looking back and forth of the singer and the screen with lyrics translated.

_Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku._

_Uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna oto o afuresasete,_

_Kurutta sekai o umidashita._

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_Makka no hana o ichirin sasake,_

_Minna ni mederare karete yuku._

Leo did the same and went back to the stage, this time his hand formed a shape of gun and the index finger was pointed at his temple. Eve walked out, dressed in green gown. She looked beautiful. She is the queen but the thought of the paper made me mad a bit. She didn't need a cue from Donnie.

_Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko._

_Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna hito o madowasete._

_Okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou._

_Ibitsu na yume ni torisukarete._

_Kuchiyuku karada ni obiengara,_

_Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._

She walked back to the behind stage with dreaded look and the twins walked out of the stage, wearing yellow. Emily with yellow one piece attire and a white apron and Edwin dressed like an adventurer. They started singing immediately.

_Mori no komichi o tadottari_

_Bara no ko no shita de ochakai._

_O-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa_

_HAATO no TORANPU._

_Yonbanme ARISU wa futaho no ko._

_Koughkishin kara, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna tobira o kugurinukete._

_Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._

_Ko no tsuyoi ane to_

_Kashikoi otouto_

_Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo.._

They did their job perfectly well. The screen was pushed away and showed Gabrielle, Leo, and Eve's body lying on the stage. Gabrielle had a fake sword on her back, looking like she was stabbed, Leo had a fake hole drawn on his temple and Eve had a blank face, which she was good at and was lying next to Leo. The twins weren't done though.

_Futari no yume wa, semanai mama._

_Fushigi no kuni o samayotta._

The music stopped and students stood up and clapped. Leo, Gabrielle and Eve stood up and bowed toward the crowd. The students clapped even more. I saw smile on everyone's face except for few, like Hannah if you need an example.

I handed the mike over to Donnie. "Now, I have another song for you. This time it will be performed by Raph, my brother and Eve." Eve looked startled but I grabbed the mike from Donnie and jumped onto the stage and shooed everyone down. Donnie put up the music with another subtitles. The music started and luckily Eve noticed the song and smiled.

_guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wanshi-n_

_tooku ni mieta no wa nigeru aka iro_

_fushigina mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to_

_nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita_

_deai" wa owari ni tsuzuku shinario_

_dakara waza to toomawari wo shita_

_aitai, nante_

_furetai, nante_

_hanashitai, nante_

_omowanai_

_kayowai kimi to kosui boku ga_

_"deau" sore ga owari sa_

_zankokuda tte nonoshitta tte_

_unmei wa kawaranai_

_aa doushite, kimi ga?_

_doushite, boku ga?_

_ookami to akazukin, nanda_

_kitto kimi wa kyou mo kono michi wo otozureru_

_soshite boku wa kyou mo zutto mimamoru shika dekinai_

_kimi wa ano ki no saki de itsumodoori, kakureteru_

_watashi wa kizukanu furishita mama toorisugita_

_shisen wa karamanai koe wa todokanai_

_tameiki dake ga munashiku kasanaru_

_aenakuta tte_

_furenakuta tte_

_hanasenakuta tte_

_iikara_

_tayorinai kimi to gikochinai boku ga_

_soko ni iru dake de iinda_

_kore ga koi da tte iwanai nara_

_kotoba nante, nakute ii_

_aa kangaeta tte_

_kangaeta tte_

_endhingu wa kawaranai_

_aitakattanda_

_furetakattanda_

_hanashitakatta, honto wa_

_kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga_

_deai, musubareru endo_

_nankai datte nankai datte_

_kami-sama ni negatta yo demo..._

_kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai_

_ookami to akazukin, nanda_

_naiteru kimi wo nagusametakute nobashita ude ga,_

_furueru_

_aishiteiru yo dakishimetai yo dakedo,_

_dekinainda yo...!_

_dou agaita tte_

_dou negatta tte_

_tsume mo kiba mo kienai_

_dakara, tada matteru yo_

_kimi no namida ga yamu made,_

_ano ki no saki de_

_zutto..._

The song stopped and the audience cheered once more. Eve smiled up at me. I smiled back. We bowed toward the students and walked down the stage. Somehow we sang in perfect harmony, basically the song wasn't very hard. Even though I don't know why Emily said this song suits us perfectly.

It was a tired day but it was kind of worth it since Alice Human Sacrifice won the first prize. I was glad even though the duet I sang with Eve weren't even in the 3rd prize but it was very meaningful. I knew that Eve was a good singer but not this good. Eve still suits to be a forensic doctor though.

Master Splinter enjoyed the video that Donnie and Mikey recorded to show it to sensei. He said I was better than he expected along with Leo. It was very nice compliment to hear. "Is this Eve?" He asked pointing at Eve in the screen. "Hai sensei." I said. "She is a charming lady, Raphael." He said with a kind smile. I had to smile back. I just had to.

**For the duet song Eve and Raph performed, copy the title in top of the chapter and paste it on Youtube and you have it right there, safe and sound. If you skipped the lyric part, good job. I don't even know why I posted it! The Lyrics are from Alice in Wonderland wiki and Vocaloid wiki. The meaning to the lyrics are there as well. **

**Next chapter is prom. Please help me, I've never been to any prom before. Oh, and please review. I don't have to repeat that I want at least 5 reviews, right? Please review!**

**Please review!**

**Please?**

**Just one?**


	23. Chapter 22 Queen

Transformation Chapter 22

Queen

**Thank you for reading but please review! Unfortunately I didn't get any idea for prom so I'm doing it my way and don't complain because I don't know anything about prom. Oh, and the sin was revealed (?). Check the profile please.**

**Raph's POV**

Good thing the show went out well because teasing Eve decreased even more. I'm happy for her. The thing that was weird was that Emily was suspicious of us. "Why can't we visit your father?" She asked. "Well, he hates teenagers. Except for us." Mikey answered. "Then why does he allow you guys to date? Or hang out with others?" "Because we need to make friends other than brothers." Leo answered.

"Then why can't we go there?" "Because he doesn't want any more teenagers in our home!" I said. "What if we grow up and become a college student? Then will he allow us to come?" Emily asked. We gulped. "I don't know. Look, he just doesn't like other people than our family to be there." Leo explained. Emily glared at him and shot a look at Mikey and dragged him to her room. Uh oh…. He is too soft, probably will tell her about it. We followed her but she locked the door.

"Damn it. What if Mikey blows it?" I asked when we were in the living room. "Mikey isn't that stupid." Leo said. "Just, what if?" I asked again. "What if what?" I turned and saw Eve standing on the staircase. "Nothing." I said. She raised her left eye brow. "What if Mikey beat my score on Wii Sports?" Leo quickly said. "That doesn't sound like emergency." I heard her saying. "It is to us." I said.

She mumbled something and headed to kitchen. "It isn't safe here." I whispered and my brothers agreed. Mikey came down, I mean ran down the staircase. He then jumped and hid behind the sofa. "MIKEY!" Emily cried out as she stormed down the staircase and looked around. "Where's Mike?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. She glared at us and walked around quietly. Mikey did a pretty good job hiding away from his girlfriend until Eve came out from the kitchen and told Mikey to get out of the kitchen doorway. Emily launched herself to Mikey and grabbed him. "You aren't going anywhere this time!" She said. Donnie grabbed Emily and let Mikey escape. Emily's small compare to Eve, who was 5.5ft tall. Emily was 5.2ft.

"Hey! Let me go!" She said as she kicked Donnie while pretty much floating in the air. "Ouch! Stop it!" Donnie cried out. "Then let me go!" she growled. Mikey ran out door and Donnie then released her. She ran after him. "What was that?" Eve asked. "Nothing." We said in unison. She frowned but didn't say anything, thank God.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asked at lunch. "What?" I asked. "Prom. The ticket is 70$!" "Per a person?" he nodded. "Who'd want to go then?" I asked. Mikey glanced at someone, Emily who was talking to my girlfriend about homecoming dance. "Sorry I asked." I said and he nodded. How am I supposed to make that much money in 1 week and a half? He asked. I shrugged. "Ask April?" I suggested. "That's easy for you to say, all you have to do is to ask Casey. I have to ask Aril, give her fair reasons, and pay her later."

"Or I can use the money I earned during Cowabunga Carl, but Master Splinter has them!" he talks a lot. I glanced at Eve who looked bored. Emily kept talking but Eve did seem bored about it. She looked my way and smiled. I smiled back at her, ignoring Mikey's words. "Hey, are you listening?" He asked, I ignored it.

"Raph, are you going to the prom?" Donnie asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I should ask Eve." I said and I called her. "Eve!" She turned toward me. Emily stopped talking. "You wanna go to the prom?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure." She said. Emily then said that we have to go because we will make one of the cutest couples.

"You know, I don't know if we can go, Emily." Mikey said, scratching back of his head. "Why?" Emily asked, her voice full of disappointment. "I don't think I can afford that much money." She frowned. "Come on! It's senior prom! Can't we go?" Emily asked, I mean complained. "I said I don't know. I will ask but I'm not sure." Emily raised her eye brow, "Your dad? Or someone else?" "April. I'll ask April. I don't think sensei will allow to use 140 bucks."

"I will pay mine, don't worry about that." Emily said. "Eve will go too, right?" Eve shrugged. "Guess what I saw." Donnie said sitting down. "What?" "List of candidates for the homecoming queen." "SO?" I asked. "Eve's on the list for an unknown reason." I stood up and went to the board, which was already crowded. I read the chart. For the king; Leonardo Hamato, Jackson Manek, and Bill Hivers. Leo? Seriously? Wow… Then I recognized the name on the list; Jackson Manek. He was bullying Eve the day I first saw her.

I frowned and checked the queen's list; Hannah Cliff (that bitch), Lyn Clarkyiess (another one), and Eve Lim. Now I was wishing that if Eve becomes the queen, please be paired with Leo. Not Jackson, especially him. I walked back to the table and told Eve about the post. She looked surprised but not in a good way. I questioned her and she said this is a trick.

Emily said the same, two bitches and a nice girl for the candidate was weird. It was weird but what can we do about it? Seriously, we didn't choose them to be the ones. "Let's just live it this way. We just have to be prepared and that's it." Mikey said then he told Emily that he will get the ticket no matter what happens. Emily suddenly didn't like the prom idea but said she will go.

That night I met Casey on the rooftop. "Prom? Wow, I can't believe you are going there." "Hey, I'm forced by school. My girlfriend is candidate for the queen, how can I not go?" I didn't say about 'it might be a trick' part. "So, um, can you lend me some money?" I asked. He didn't like the idea but agreed to lend me also told me to pay until fall.

"I promise. I will pay for it." He didn't look like he believed it but said okay. "Well, I want to see what does your princess look like, April told me that your brothers described her as an emo." "She used to be. She's nice, she smiled more lately and sometimes laughs. She sings very well," "The talent show, yeah." "And she relies a lot on her religion. It's not bad, she tries to live a good life and it feels like I'm being one of them."

The ticket were on sale, thank God and the price was 65$. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to make that watch for us." Donnie said examining his ticket. He wasn't going there for dance but to keep an eye on Eve and Hannah or anybody who is trying to do something bad to Eve. "I asked Gab out. Just an excuse." Leo said. I wonder if Fearless doesn't realize that Gabrielle likes him or not. It's obvious anyway.

"Don, what you did was a good thing." Mikey said, probably thinking about Emily. "Yeah, you got yourself a nice girlfriend while mine almost committed a suicide." Donnie said glaring at me. I ignored him and wondered around the school, it was over anyway. "Raph!" I turned and saw that bitch.

"Hey." I said and my brothers stopped and stood beside me. "I was wondering if you have your partner for the prom?" "Of course I have. I have Eve as my partner _and_ my girlfriend. Don't you remember?" She bit her lips but managed to smile. "Of course I do! But I just wished that you or one of your brothers will go with me," She peeked behind my shoulder and eyed my brothers, "don't you boys?" She asked, batting her eyes. Mikey hid right behind me and made a puking face.

"Sorry, we are occupied." Leo said pinching Donnie a bit. "Yeah, we are." Donnie said, looking guilty. "Okay, I'll go then." Lyn said slightly glaring at something which turned out to be Eve and walked away. "Did I missed anything?" Eve asked as she approached us with Emily. "You are lucky you did."

The day had come and I was wearing Casey's tux. "You look better than Casey." April said as she examined me. "Hey, I'm offended by that." Casey said. "I'm not lying at least." She chuckled. "Thanks anyway. I will make sure this will be returned clean." "No problem. But make sure it's clean." I thanked them again and walked out of their apartment.

"You are lucky that Casey allowed you to borrow his tux. We had to buy ours!" Leo said. "Where did you get money anyway?" "From our job." Donnie and Mikey replied, I looked at Leo. "Mikey let me borrow some." He said. "Let's go, we can't let ladies wait for us."

I knocked the Luper Residence and Emily opened the door wearing orange gown. She tackle hugged Mikey. "I was waiting for a long time!" She said. Because of her cloth she looked like she was on fire. It suited her. Then Eve came out, wearing a red dress with black embroider and had a black frilly dress on the bottom. My mouth dropped open. "Do you like it?" She asked, spinning around.

I nodded, I'm pretty sure I looked dumb like an idiot. "You look fine yourself." She said as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my cheek burning and she giggled. At least I saw that. I held her hand and we just walked to the school. Limo was out of question since the girls didn't want it anyway.

When we reached the gym and saw how it had transformed into a beautiful room. "Never thought the gym can transform like this! I wonder what else can transform?" Emily asked herself. Me and Mikey gulped. "Guys, I'm here!" Donnie said. waving at us. "Where's Leo?" He asked. "Not here. He will come soon." Mikey said as he escorted Emily into dance floor. "Aww, look how cute they are." Donnie said.

"Guys, I'm here." I turned and saw fearless standing with Gabrielle. "Hi guys!" She said. "Hello Gab." Eve said. "I never thought her house will be that far away." Leo said. "Compare to Luper's it was."

So the dance was pretty okay, Eve taught me how to since I didn't have slightest of idea how to dance in this kind of situation. I tried to dance as best as I could but always ended up stepping on Eve's feet. So she excused herself to go to bathroom and I was sitting alone on one of the seats.

"Hi." I turned and saw Hannah. "What do you want?" I said. "Nothing. Where's Leo anyway?" I grunted and turned to face the crowd, anyone except for her. "Come on, don't be so mean. Is he with someone else?" I grunted again. She then sat right next to me. "Why are you so mean to me? And your brothers as well." She asked and I ignored it, hoping that Eve will come out soon so I can dance, trying not to step on her again.

"Raphael, why do you like her?" I tried not to be angry. I heard that question a lot when we started to date and also from my brothers. "No reason." "Does she look all sweet and nice to you? You've never seen her when she was angry. She's a witch." I almost wished that she was Karai so I can push her over and beat her up.

"Stop talking to me." I said as I stood up and walked away from her, I didn't look back. Since I didn't need to anyway. I saw Eve coming out from bathroom, her face was bit red as if she was slapped by someone. "Eve? What's wrong?" I asked, as I grabbed her face and examined it. "Nothing. The water was bit hot." She said but only her right cheek was red, which meant she was lying. "I thought we promised not to keep secret from each other." She looked away and said that they are about to announce the queen and the king.

I dragged her to very front of the crowd and looked up at the teacher. Eve looked down, obviously didn't want to get picked. She then looked at me with her eyes saying 'help!' I didn't know what to do, run away? Say that I'm the king? What should I do? "The king and the queen is-"

**Sorry about that. I need your opinion. Pick one from below please! And don't complain if you don't like it.**

**1. Leo and Eve**

**2. Leo and Hannah**

**3. Jackson and Eve**

**By the way, Jackson is Hannah's boyfriend. In any ways I have things prepared so please review!**


	24. Chapter 23 Graduation

Transformation Chapter 23

Graduation

**I got 7 reviews in one day! Thank you so much (sniff)! I wish you guys will do this every day, but anyway I got lots of reviews of saying Eve and Leo so I'm doing it that way, I'm sorry for others but I'm pretty sure Eve and Leo is the way Eve wouldn't get humiliated as much as the other ones. I forgot to tell that Eve and Emily's dress are on my profile.**

**Eve's POV**

I excused myself into the bathroom, my feet hurted from getting stepped by Raph dozens of times. I crouched and examined my shoes and then washed my hands when Lyn came in. "Hi." She said. I smiled since she could see the mirror. She stepped closer to me. "You really think Raph likes you?" I bit my lips, looking down and nodded. "He's lying. He doesn't like you. He's pretending to." I ignored it and walked out of the bathroom. She followed me and deliberately bumped into me. "Oops." She smirked and walked out. I noticed that she had been bumping into me a lot today but didn't really cared.

I looked up at the stage, Raph was holding my hand. I didn't want to be the queen suddenly. There was bad feeling about this I held his hand tighter. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He frowned when I sent him a look 'help!' he hugged me slightly, "The king and the queen is, Leonardo Hamato and Eve Lim!" I felt world spinning around me as Leo escorted me up to the stage.

I felt dumb looking down at the students who were cheering for Leo. He said something and then handed me the mike. "I, I don't know what to say, but thank you very much for voting for me as the queen." I heard myself saying into the mike. Leo guided me down. I guessed that it was time for the dance with him and me.

We danced along the music but I felt something wrong, this time it wasn't just a feeling, there was something wrong with my dress. I looked up at Leo to tell him that I want to stop but then I heard something weird. Leo must've heard it too because he stopped as my dress' stitched went apart and my dress collapsed into ground. Leo quickly covered me and students started to mumble about what was going on. Raph lunged forward and hugged me from the back. I felt nothing. Plain nothing as Raph made me wear his jacket. I was only wearing my undergarments and it did felt horrible. I felt tears streaming down as Raphael hugged me tightly. Teachers mumbled as well and I spotted Lyn in the crowd, smirking at me with Hannah right next to her.

Leo and Raph must've noticed it as well since Raph handed me to Leo and Hannah was down on the ground. Emily was going after Lyn with Mikey. The scissors on her hand was dropped on to the floor, everyone could see it. Leo whispered something like 'everything is going to be okay.' Cried even more and students, girls actually came next to me to comfort and some were saying bad things about Lyn and Hannah.

Raph came back with blood on his hands, I peeked to see that Hannah was just nose bleeding and that's it. He was trembling though, I could feel it when Raph held me tight. I saw world spinning around me and I could spot Emily fighting Lyn, Hannah on the ground, Donnie staring at her Mikey doing the same with Jackson. Jackson was no match for Mikey, I wonder where did they learn to fight?

Raph escaped with me to Ms. O'Neil's apartment. "Raph! what are you doing- oh…." She let us in and handed me some of her cloth. "Thank you." I said which was closer to whimper. "What happened?" Mr. Jones asked and Raph explained everything. "I wish that those bitches were Karai." I heard Raph saying but I ignored it and stared out the window. I saw my reflection crying. "Eve, it's going to be fine don't worry." I heard Ms. O'Neil's voice saying to me. I nodded. I looked around and saw Raph was gone. "Where is he?" I croaked and she told me they were on roof. I just needed to wait here.

I wished this night will end soon, very soon. And I wished that this was just a dream. I hoped it was. Everything will disappear when I wake up, like Alice felt. Everything…..

**Raph's POV Roof**

I told everything to Casey about what happened. No one could believe what had happened. This was planned! How could they? Just because Eve befriended us and not them? Just because Eve betrayed when they were 6? That was over 10 years ago! Do they have brain of a dinosaur? Seriously? I said worse to Casey and he told me to calm down and just wait for Eve to get better. "She will be like the Eve I met last fall." I said sitting down on the edge. I was in the turtle form.

"Raph, just wait. She will get better and be the Eve you love and I'm sure she likes that Eve better than the old Eve." he said but somehow I felt worse. "Whatever, I'm going down. Need to get her back to the Luper's." I said climbing down and turning into human.

As I reached to the Luper's, Edwin was waiting for us. "Emily called me. Where were you guys?" He asked. "My friend's. To get some clothes for Eve. I said as I took her to the bedroom. "You sure you are okay?" She nodded with a faint smile on her delicate face. "Eve, now everyone's on your side. You have friends who will fight for you." I said and all she said was to open the chapel's door. I opened and she stumbled toward it and fell on her knees and started to pray.

I knelt down next to her and prayed as well. 'If you do exist, please make her happy.' I prayed. I opened my eyes and then when she was done I helped her way to the bed. "I'm fine Raph. I'm okay." She said and smiled at me. I hugged her tightly, "No matter what happens, I'll protect you. So just call me when you need my help."

She nodded and held my hands. "I love you Raph. I want to trust you more than anyone." My heart started to pump and first I didn't know what to say. I told her I love her as well and I'll do my best to make her happy. She smiled and climbed onto my knees and leaned against me then closed her eyes. "I love you." She said. "I love you too."

**Graduation Day**

One week after the prom and it's time to graduate. From school and bullies. We all got our diplomat and I was happy with that. And Eve was smiling more, trying to enjoy the day. It felt good to see her smile and I myself enjoyed the day as well. Seeing her smile made me guilty, the truth had to be told now, it won't wait until she enters university because who knows what will happen later.

**Bad news: Transformation is now almost finished. Don't worry, I have sequel to it planning. I'm planning two fics, Trump and Aftermath. Check profile and please review! Aftermath is the sequel and which one should I write first?**


	25. Chapter 24 Turtle

Transformation Chapter 24

Turtle

**As I said, Transformation is almost over but do not worry, I have sequel planned if you check my profile. Please enjoy this chapter. Moment you've all been waiting for….**

**Raph's POV**

I lied down on my bed. How should I tell Eve about what we really are? Leo said I have to do it, not them. Since I got us all into this. The school's officially over and now what we do is pretty much same as before Leo went to Central America. Patrolling, Donnie doing the phone service again and Mikey is now working at a pizza store, doing delivery. Leo is helping April with her job and me? I actually got a job. I work for Mrs. Luper and her tea shop.

She was impressed that I know a lot about teas and hired me. I didn't tell her that compare to Leo I hardly know anything. I work as a waiter, it's kind of like a café and there were lots of costumers as well. I get paid 25$ an hour. I work 6 hours so that's pretty much a lot of money. Donnie said we can't be the citizen since we can't afford to pay taxes and stuff but like this we can live a nice life. One thing for us is that we have to tell the Lupers and Eve about our reality.

"Raphael, put the box over there." Mrs. Luper said and I carried the boxes to the storage. "I'm glad Eve met a nice boy like you. She was always lonely even with my kids." She said with a smile. Emily got a job as a piano tutor and Edwin is preparing for college while working at a mall. Eve works as Professor in NYU's assistant. I asked her how she got her job, and she said that she visited him and told her about her and he actually hired her. She said that she is now 80% sure that she can enter NYU.

"You know Eve, it's nice that you can now work and study at the same time." I said. "I know. He might let me keep this job until I graduate and help me be a forensic doctor." "What professor was he?" "Anatomy professor." I always make up my mind before I meet her but always fails. Her smile makes me fail. I am scared that her smile will vanish when I say it.

"Hello." I said as a costumer came in. Leo. With April and Casey. "Hello Leo. And you guys are…?" Mrs. Luper asked. "Hello Mrs. Luper, April O'Neil. Hamato brothers' friend and this is my boyfriend Casey." "Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "I can't believe you work here, Raph." He said. "Raphael knows a lot about teas and it's such a great help." She said with a huge smile. "Well, I would like to order Earl Grey." Said April. "Adlay tea please, Eve made it for me and it was great." Leo said licking his lips. "Just a green tea." Casey ordered

"You can have a break if you want to." Mrs. Luper said and I took apple tea. She delivered the teas to the table and left to the kitchen. "Have you thought about it?" Leo asked. "Yeah, but whenever I try to tell her I just t can't talk." I said looking down. "You know the faster will be better." Leo said. "You know how she is and if we don't do it quick she will get frustrated that you kept that from her all these times." I know that.

"Leo, how about you try? It's really hard." I said. He didn't say anything and looked away. "I want to tell her Leo. I really do, just give me some time." He sighed and we finished the tea without any word.

It was really tired, I mean the thinking, not the job. I like that job and I'm enjoying it very much. "Raph? Can I come in?" I grunted and Donnie came in. "Have you thought about it?" He asked. "We have to tell her. Do you want me to tell her?" I shook my head and told him the same thing I told Leo. "Just give me some time." "Mikey will tell Emily after you are done with Eve. He's waiting." I sighed and told him to get out of my room. He left and told me to finish it quick.

Maybe I should just finish this quick. How should I put this in words, I'm a giant mutant turtle? I'm not a human? How should I do it? My head started to ache. "Raph?" Eve asked. I remembered that I was in Luper's living room with my brothers, Eve and the twins. "Yeah?" I asked. "Is something wrong? You look really tired." Eve said. 'There's something that is horribly wrong.' I wanted to say it out loud but that would just make her frown and worry a lot.

"It's nothing, really." I said with a sigh and she worried even more. I thought and felt my brothers' gaze upon me. "Eve, can we talk?" I asked. She nodded and we walked upstairs to her room and I closed the door. This time, I will tell her about me.

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at me with cute innocent look. "Eve, there's something I want to tell you." She nodded and told me to keep going. "Promise me you won't freak out." She nodded. "Swear." She sighed and swore not to freak out. "I, I, um…" she tilted her head. "What is it Raph?" She asked.

I looked around but found no excuse or anything. "I want to tell you that…." "Come one Raph, what's wrong?" she stood up but I told her to sit down. "I want to tell to tell you that, that, um, I, I um…" she groaned. "Raph." I could see that she was getting impatient. "I'm not a human." I said and I closed my eyes. I heard laughter.

"Of course you are! You are a human of course! You are not an alien Raph." I kissed her. I did and then clicked my watch. I felt my old self again. Eve didn't say anything but I could see pure terror in her eyes. Horrified look was on her face and she stood up and examined me. She looked up at me and surprisingly she didn't freak out. "Eve?" I called out.

"You are a turtle." She said. "Yeah, and thanks for not freaking out." I said. "I won't. I promised but I didn't promise not to get angry." She said. I noticed a flame in her eyes. She's not scared or terrified but mad? Why? "Why?" I asked. "I thought we promised to each other to tell each other's secret." She said. "We did. But this was different." Her scowl deepened. "You are a liar." "Eve, how can you just say that for only one thing?"

"Listen Raphael, I have been deceived times that you can't even imagine and that's why I hate liars. And you kept your secret and lied this whole time like nothing was wrong and didn't keep your promise." Her voice was like venom but hurted feeling was in it as well.

"Eve this was different. Can't you see why I had to hesitate until now?" "We met last fall! If you had told me that earlier I wouldn't have thought myself as crazy girl!" "What do you mean?"

"I thought I saw two aliens on roof of Red Eye club last year. I saw it and when I went up to see they were gone and I was having nightmares about that." That explained the turtle picture I found on the paper I saw stuck in her comic book. "Hey I'm not the only one who kept secrets! You kept your secret as well!"

"What secret? About my mom being a whore? That I was raped? That wasn't a secret! Everybody in school knew it. You and your brothers just didn't choose to believe it. That wasn't a secret." She said now her look at me hurted me as well.

"You hid something from me. And I know it." I said. "Like what?" "This." I said showing her the paper I found. She didn't seem to recognize it so I opened it. She glanced at it, "So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? It's a will! A fucking will!" she frowned, "So? I have lots of them in my room." What? Why?

"Why?" "Just in case I die. That wasn't the first time I tried to commit one anyway." Some kind of anger built up in me. "And the turtle?" I asked. "What I believed as a hallucination when I was writing that." She replied. "That was you, right?" That actually surprised me.

"Now I understand why those aliens appeared in my dreams for over a year." I couldn't believe my ears. "Dream?" "Yes. A nightmare to be exact and if you had told me earlier I wouldn't have suffered from it!" She growled at me. "Hey, now you see why I had to hide it! Why can't you understand?"

"We promised not to keep a secret toward each other." Her glared became more deadly, "You broke it." "Eve, can't you understand?" she just stared at me.

"You don't understand me about writing a will. I have them a lot in this room and I stopped since I dated Donnie." She stopped for a moment. She thought for a moment and then looked up at me, "Your brothers are turtle too."

I nodded. She laughed, "I wasn't seeing things. That was you and one of your brothers. Now to think of it, you had hidden it for a long time." I was shocked, "Eve, you are just being a jerk, let's stop."

"I have been deceived for almost a year and you want me to just forgive you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I was scared okay?" I yelled at her. She jerked a little and then I saw a bit of tear in her eyes. "Okay, now what?" I said. She didn't say anything and ran downstairs.

I couldn't believe it but followed her downstairs. I turned back to human. "Eve!" I called out. Emily and Edwin were glaring at me. "Explain." Emily said. "Where's she?" "Basement. Now explain." I tried to head down but the grabbed me. "Explain." Emily said with a deadly tone. I looked at my brothers and they broke us apart and then we headed up to Emily's room.

"Now, tell us what's going on." Edwin said. Me and my brothers looked at each other and then we clicked the button at the same time. Edwin looked shocked and Emily looked surprised. "Em? Are you angry?" Mikey asked. She shook her head, "I'm not. Just surprised." She said as she hugged Mikey. Mikey's lucky.

I sighed. "Eve said she felt being deceived." I said. "She would, when you hide stuff from her that long she would definitely feel that way. She had been deceived for a lot of times." Emily said. Mikey smoothed her hair down. "You should all leave. Staying here won't help her clearing her mind." Edwin said. Leo turned back to his human form with Donnie and headed out. I followed them and then Mikey did.

On the way back to the lair I thought of how she'd feel right now. I also couldn't believe she would do that. I was angry and so did she. I could understand but did she had to be _that_ mad? When I reached my room I started crying. I mean sobbing. I don't want to lose her or anything. I wanted her to be with me, not anyone else. I love her and I thought she did too. I felt more tears flowing down my cheek. I heard someone come into my room. I was about to tell him to get out but it turned out to be Master Splinter.

He placed his hand on my head. I cried even more and we were like that for a long time.

**Boring summary, sorry about that. I was pretty tired of girls just accepting turtles in other fanfic, like right immediately so I tried this one. Please understand and review as well. **


	26. Chapter 25 Rescue

Transformation Chapter 25

Rescue

**Don't argue that isn't it supposed to be Raph to the Rescue. Cause I planned this way since two months ago. I was wondering why all the smarty pants are purple, I mean look at Donnie and Twilight Sparkle! Don't you agree with me?**

**Eve's POV**

I was sobbing in the basement. My boyfriend was, I mean is a giant mutant talking turtle. He could've just told me if he trusted me. I thought he loved me. Maybe Lyn was right. He was just playing a prank. I sobbed more. I heard a knocking. "Eve, sweetie, can I come in?" I opened the door and Mrs. Luper was standing on the stairway.

She came in, "I heard everything from Emily and Edwin." She hugged me in order to comfort me. "Sweetie, you need to understand that Raphael loved you more than anything. You have to believe it. It was a hard decision to make, he was scared that you might leave him and you have to believe that." I nodded, she was right but why am I so angry? We both didn't do anything wrong but why am I so angry?

**Raph's POV**

My brothers informed me that I looked like a guy that hadn't sleep for 1 month. My eyes were blank and swollen because I cried a little on the way to the lair. When we got there Master Splinter was watching a soap opera and was wondering why my eyes were red. "Did Raphael cry?" He asked. "NO! My eyes are sweating." I said. 'Nice job Raphael, you look stupider than Mikey.' I thought.

"My sons come." Leo, Donnie and Mikey followed Master Splinter and so did me, but Master Splinter told me that he will speak with me separately so I have to wait in my room. I waited and waited. I lied on my bed and cried silently and kept told me not to cry but for some reason I couldn't control them like I used to. I growled to myself but it didn't work. Someone knocked the door and Leo came in. "Raph, are you okay?" he asked. What could I say? "No."

He sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Raph, Eve was shocked. That's it. Most of the people scream and panic when they see us anyway." Very comforting, "Yeah like she will come for me again." he sighed. I know I was being stupid but for some reason no positive solutions entered my head. Only negative and horrible ones.

Next Donnie came in. "Are you okay?" his entry made me angrier than Leo's entry. "What?" He stopped for a moment and sat down like Leo did. "Don't blame anyone. It's neither of your fault." He started to say something but I couldn't hear it since I too absorbed into my own thought about Eve eventually going out with another guy. "Raph, just take care and think positive." That was all I can hear.

Next came Mikey but he didn't say much since he has a girlfriend as well. "Raph, I am sorry but I really have nothing to say about anything." Leo and Donnie didn't talk much either that were helpful. "It's fine just don't end up like me." I said. Probably one of the few nice words I've ever said to him.

Master Splinter entered as Mikey walked out. He said I don't have to sit up. He sat on the edge and put his hand on my head and didn't say anything. His touch was comforting and it was fine with me. I was feeling slightly better.

I spent 1 week in the lair without going up. Donnie called Mrs. Luper that I couldn't go and she said I can rest as long as I want to. I was watching TV, beat up sandbags or Mikey and I cried when my brothers were out. I was crying and Master Splinter could hear it. I sometimes cried next to him, it didn't felt good to be weak but I felt being protected.

**Eve's POV**

Life without Raph was pretty boring. Was it me who chased him off? I felt tears coming up again. "Eve, is something wrong?" Professor Zeker asked. "I'm fine, don't worry professor." I said turning away to clean up the dead frog. "You can have a day off. You seemed to be very tired these days. I'll give you 3 days off. Take a good rest and come back to the lab like old Eve did." 'You don't know the old Eve Professor.' I thought but nodded.

I left the building and decided to go somewhere so I can spend my free time. I headed to mall. Memory consumed me, I remembered the double date we had with Mikey and Emily. I also remembered that we came here at Christmas. I looked around every store I went with Raph. I tried hard not to cry. Everyone looked happy around and I felt angry. So I walked out of the mall and found myself heading to Mrs. Luper's shop. I didn't find him there so I headed back. I walked and walked until I realized the sun was setting and figured that I needed to head back Luper Residence.

I was far from home so I walked until my watch said that it was 8:30. I walked faster and I realized the shop and felt relieved that the Luper's residence was near. I walked while trying to clear my mind and felt someone was following me. I fastened my pace but he accelerated as well. I felt scared and tried to run when he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me. "NO!" I screamed then he blocked my mouth. I saw 2 other guys coming for me. I felt my old fear crawling up again. My tears crawled down.

They dragged me to the end of the alley and one of them sat next to me. He leaned toward me and I guess I was out of my mind since I spat on his face. He slapped me. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Their hands moved toward me I screamed, a scream that I couldn't hear. I struggled, kicking and punching them. I slowly reached inside my bag and grabbed the silver blade. I grabbed it.

I closed my eyes tight and I was about to bring it out but their movement stopped. I heard metal clashing to each other, I figured that they had knife or sword or something like that. I was too scared to open my eyes until the sound vanished. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a huge figure standing right in front of me. He held out his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me up. I dusted myself and took a closer look at him.

A turtle. 'Raph?' I thought but it wasn't him. I stepped closer and saw his eyes were chocolate brown. I saw his mask, blue. "Leo." I said. "You recognize me." He said. I looked around and saw other guys had disappeared and suddenly tears streamed out and I hugged him tight. "Woah, it's okay. You are fine. I promise." He said as he gently hugged me back. "I want (sob) to (sob) say (sob) sorry." I said through my sobbing. That's the only words I thought up that moment. I missed Raph too much. I needed him. Leo pulled me a little and said that we were going home.

He wrapped his bandanna around my head so I couldn't see where we were going. He held my hand to guide me. "We are going to see Raph, right?" I asked. "Yes. We are." He replied. "Why were you there?" I asked. "I was going back to the lair from my work and I am more comfortable with my turtle form so I went through the roofs and saw you." 'Thank you.' I thought as tears formed in my eyes."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and said nothing. We were quiet until we reached the lair and he unwrapped the bandanna, viewing the scene of my boyfriend and his family's home.

I stepped carefully into it and walked around. "Leo, you are back-?" I turned and saw Mikey on the staircase. I can recognize his voice and eyes anywhere. "Eve!" he said and one of the doors slammed open and purple clad turtle ran out. "Eve? Where?" He asked and when he saw me he held me tight. 'Donnie.' I thought as I hugged him slightly. He released me. I took a better view at the turtles, and they looked better than I thought. I was too angry to take a good look at Raph a week ago.

"Where's Raph?" I asked. Mikey shrugged. "He went out. To take a walk, he said." I looked down. I suddenly felt guilty as well. "Hey Eve, are you alright?" Donnie asked and I slightly nodded. I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I just need to sit down that's all." I said and Donnie guided me to the couch and let me sit. I still didn't feel good. What will Raph say when he sees me? Oh no…. tears squirted out a little and I tried my best to stop it.

"Hey, I'm back. Do you have some pizza left?" I heard Raph's voice and ducked. "Yeah, I have some left. Uh, there." Mikey said, possibly pointing toward the kitchen. I heard footsteps away from me. I tried to hide more deeper into the sofa but I mysteriously lost my balance and fall down onto the floor, causing a huge crash and a sound.

Raphael turned toward me and I saw his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking toward me. I actually felt his aura; deadly. Too deadly that I had to crawl back. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked again with more deadly tone. "I, um, I…" I said crawling back. I felt something on my back, feet. I turned and saw a giant rat with a staff. "What the-?" I said standing up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I stumbled back and eventually fell on Raph's arm.

"Hi?" I said. He grunted. Was he always like that? Raphael I remember weren't like this. "Master, this is Eve. I found her almost getting raped and saved her." I noticed Raph's face darkened. "Raped?" he asked. "Almost." Leo said quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you." Master said as he shook my hand. I blinked, "Splinter?" I asked, remembering what Raphael called his father.

"Ah yes. I am Splinter." He said kindly. I smiled a little. "Ah hem." I almost forgot that Raph was behind me. "We need to talk." He said. I gulped and nodded. He took me up to his room, hoping it was nothing bad. "No Mikey, you can't eavesdrop." I heard Raph saying and turned to see orange clad turtle following. He headed back down and stayed there. I gave him apologizing look and continued to follow my boyfriend. Or is it ex-boyfriend?

He closed the door behind him as I walked into his room. It was cozier than I thought. I saw a desk, bed, some books and pencils with papers. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to talk. "Did you ask fearless to bring you down here?" I shook my head. "No. I just said I have something to tell you and he guided me down here." He raised his eye brow. "What is it?" I gulped. I grasped my pants and walked toward him.

I looked down. I felt his gaze upon me. 'It's now or never.' I thought to myself and hugged him tight. He tensed and hugged me back. "I'm sorry." I said, I mean mumbled. I was crying again. "He placed his hand on my head. "I'm sorry too. I love you." I couldn't answer that, all I did was crying. I sobbed like there were no tomorrow.

**Review please~~! And what should I write next; Trump or Aftermath? Please tell me! And review please!**


	27. Last Chapter Acceptable?

Transformation Last Chapter

Acceptable?

**(Horror+Sad face) Well I'm just sad and bit weird feeling inside me that this is the final chapter of Transformation. Weird sensation inside me and I just don't know how to explain my current feeling. Am I saying stuff over and over again? This isn't my first time completing a fic but still…. I planned this for over 4 months and now that this is over I feel weird.**

**Raph's POV**

I sat on the sofa, thinking of what Eve said. It was yesterday that she apologized and stuff and it feels weird you know. "Raph?" I heard Donnie's voice. "What did she said to ya?" I grunted. "Sorry." "Huh?" "She said she's sorry." "Oh." He sat down next to me. "You know Eve must love you a lot to say that." I didn't feel good anyway. "What did you say to her?" "Nothing." "Are you sure you are gonna keep it that way? You love her."

Honestly I didn't know what to say or anything so I just didn't respond. I hope she doesn't misunderstood "Don't you?" I heard him once more. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked. "What?" "Go to Luper Residence and see how she is." He didn't look so happy but he nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." He said standing up and headed to the door.

**Donnie's POV**

I can't believe I obeyed to Raph and actually came here. I knocked and Eve opened the door, her eyes red, and swollen. "Hi Donnie." She said her voice like Raph when he's slightly angry. "Are you okay?" She nodded and let me in. "Everybody in work?" She nodded and sat on the couch, channel on some kind of Korean show. She motioned me to sit next to me and turned the TV off. "Can you explain what you are?"

"We are mutant turtles." "I can see that." "We were just a normal turtle but got dropped into some kind of goo with our master and turned into like this." I said as I sat next to her. "Master Splinter's former owner was a master of ninjutsu so he taught it to us. That's how we became ninjas and I don't think you don't want to hear the whole story." She nodded. "I get it." She looked down. I turned the TV back on and watched the show even though I couldn't understand what the people in the show were saying. By seeing that Eve smiling it must've been a comedy or something.

"Eve, do you still love him?" I asked and she immediately nodded without hesitation. "Does he love me?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course. He just isn't good with emotions." "I figured that out." She stared at the screen. Laughter filled the people's face and Eve smiled a bit. "They are so lucky to live happily." She said. "Without any troubles." I saw tears in her eyes so I wiped it out. "Eve, it will be fine. Raph loves you and I promise that you guys will be happy." She nodded with faint smile. "You wanna go?" I asked. "Where?" "Lair."

We walked through the sewer. Silence was the only option to her and I had to follow it. I pulled the pipe and the door opened. "Raph? She's here." Raph immediately stood up from the couch and headed toward her. "Eve…" He said and hugged her tight. "Wow, I never thought I would be forgiven by you." She said. "I'm sorry." He said. Eve broke the hug and clicked Raph's watch and turned him into human.

"I love you." She said as she grabbed his face and kissed him. I had to smile. "I'm going back to my lab." I said and hurried to my lab.

**Raph's POV**

I sighed as she turned me back to my real form. "Eve, you will forgive me, right?" I saw her nodding. "And I'm sorry too. I need to accept who you are but I didn't, I was like an idiot. I am very sorry." She said and hugged me tight. I wonder why I couldn't answer her yesterday. She then walked toward the sofa and started to hum something.

"Eve?" I called out and she started to sing. Japanese but small that I couldn't hear it. "I dreamt a nightmare Raphael." She said. "I don't want that to happen." She said with a smile. I looked around and kissed her again. "Eve, I need to ask you something." She looked up, I whispered my wish to her ear and her answer came really fast. "Wait till I graduate university. Then I will." I nodded and we kissed again.

**Short but it went the way I planned and wanted. I will come with epilogue and Author's final word. Review for either Trump or Aftermath.**

**Trump**

**During the Heart War 4 babies were separated and sent to different countries. After 22 years later while living their own life and trying to find their real family, the Final War for the Trump starts. 4 brothers, now enemies but with few trying to be together is going to do something about 4 countries; Spade, Diamond, Clubs, and Heart. TurtlesxOC**

**Aftermath**

**Eve and Raphael's daughter, Frida's a real trouble. She never admits her family and hates them. The Purple Dragon is now on their move and Frida's in real trouble. "I hate them! Who cares anyway?" RaphxOC, MikeyxOC, LeoxOC and OCxOC**

**Please review about your opinion. It's pretty much a voting anyway. Keep voting until last day of February.**


	28. Epilogue and Final Words (Postscript)

Transformation

Epilogue

**I am very grateful for all of you who read my fanfic.**

**Raph's POV 5 years later**

I walked around the room, nervous and worried. The Most nervous day of my life. "Hey Mikey, how do I look?" Mikey looked nervous as well, "Dude, how do _I _look? I don't look like a fool, right?" I nodded and he told me that I look fine. "Guys, are you ready? Mr. Luper won't wait this much." I heard Casey's voice. "We are ready." I said and slowly, together walked up the aisle. Very few people who came clapped while we entered.

"Aw shucks, this is embarrassing." Mikey said as we stepped in front of Mr. Luper. He was standing behind the podium, smiling at us. We were in our human form so nobody was suspicious or anything. "Dude, when are they coming?" Mikey asked and I shrugged. The door opened and with Master Splinter holding their hands, our brides walked down the aisle. We walked up to them, held it and came back to front of the podium.

Mr. Luper said about our happiness and other things that I couldn't hear because I was so nervous. Eve giggled at me as she saw how nervous I was. I did catch few words and one of them was very important. "You may now kiss your bride." I leaned toward my dear Eve and kissed her on the lips. When we broke it Mikey broke his too. "So, when are we leaving?" Emily asked.

"Now." Me and Mikey said as we picked our brides up and walked down the aisle to the car prepared for our honeymoon. "Where are we going again?" Emily asked. "Florida. Where we first went together." I said. The place was beautiful yet scary for me because of the incident. We chose that place because that's also where Emily developed interest to Mikey and where I officially proposed to Eve.

**2 years after**

Remember what I said about the most nervous day of my life? Forget it because this is more nervous! I walked nonstop around the lair and I heard the scream and broke into the lab. I walked toward Eve and grabbed her hand. "You can do it Eve, just push harder." I said. "That's what I was doing for 10 minutes!" She said. "Eve, try harder." Donnie pleaded. He told me to go behind Eve and make her lean on my chest so she can do it better. I did what I was told and looked at her.

"Eve, you are almost done. Just push harder!" Donnie said and Eve gave final push and baby popped out. Donnie looked startled but he told me to come. "Donnie?" Eve called out. I stepped closer and saw the baby wasn't a half turtle and half human like we expected. She was full human. We looked at each other but after I cut the navel string we brought her to her mother.

"Aw, she's beautiful." Eve exclaimed. We sighed and just as Donnie was about to call others Eve called him. "Um, Donnie? I think I'm going to-" She screeched and Donnie came back to her and did what I was doing. "Twins?" Donnie said and told her to push harder repeatedly. She did and this time the baby was full turtle so it didn't have a navel string. "How is this possible?" Donnie exclaimed as he held the baby. "Is it male or female?" I asked. I honestly don't care about whether it is impossible or not.

"Let me check." He said as he did a simple DNA test and said the baby was a boy. I brought him to Eve and she caressed his head. "Almost as handsome as his father." She said with a smile. "And the daughter is as beautiful as her mother." I said. Donnie smiled and called rest of our family members to the lab.

They walked in with Master Splinter on the front. "Eve, are you okay?" Emily ran past him and stood next to her best friend. "Yes I'm fine Emily. Look at our babies." She said to Emily who said that they look amazing. "The girl has your hair!" She said stroking some of the girl's hair. "And the boy's eyes are same as Eve's." Leo said looking at son. "Aren't you guys going to name them?" Mikey asked scratching the boy's plastron. Eve and I looked at each other. "The boy's name is David. After Jacques Louise David." I said. "The girl's name is Frida, after my favorite artist Frida Kahlo." Eve said.

"It's very good names." Master Splinter said holding David in his arms. "Thank you." Eve said. "God bless you children and welcome to the world." Master Splinter said and Eve said something in Korean. "Perhaps I should give her a Korean name as well." She said, "After all she will be American citizen like me." I looked at my daughter, fully human. "God bless you Frida." I said hugging her tight.

* * *

**Author's Final Words for Transformation**

I first met TMNT in 2007 when I went to America and also the movie was released that time. My cousin introduced me the movie and I fell in love with the turtles even though I couldn't quiet understand it back then. But as the time went by they faded away and got replaced by Pokemon.

5 years passed and last November, during one of the class at my English Academy, on Discussion Class about films the day's subject was about films based on the comic books. TMNT came out on the last page of the booklet and that day's homework was to write a film review about that day's subject.

I squeezed my brain and I could only remember two movies that were based on comic books; TMNT (2007) and Thor (2011). I tried to write TMNT but I forgot the summary, since it was 5 years ago since I watched it and tried to write about Thor but I couldn't remember it very well either.

Luckily I had TMNT on my computer since I wanted to watch it after exam so downloaded it few days ago. I asked my mom and after she said 'yes' I watched it and I ended up being the fan again and learned that there will be 2012 series.

That was how I became the Turtles' fan. The idea for Transformation came out few days later but I wasn't sure I will be good at it so I kind of abandoned the story and changed it a lot. After I wrote IDEA Interview I suddenly felt certain that I can write it and that's how I wrote this story.

I thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and I will come back with either Trump or Aftermath. Both of them, I'll write but I'm just asking which one I should write first. Please review and adios!

**감사합니다****~~~!**

* * *

**Changes I made with Transformation**

**1 . Edwin's hair was originally brown**

**2. Donnie wasn't meant to like Eve**

**3. Eve was originally set to be an agent (explaining the darkness), later changed into police and changed again to today's Eve.**

**4. Hannah was just meant to be an annoying girl who liked Leo.**

* * *

**1****st**** story of The Seven Deadly Sin Series is now over. **

**Sin in this fic: Envy (Invidia) was committed by Raphael to Donnie.**

**(Series information is in the profile)**


End file.
